


It's a Curious Wanting Thing

by Eden_Ashley_Chr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_Ashley_Chr/pseuds/Eden_Ashley_Chr
Summary: Gail Peck and Holly Stewart. My take on what happens next, following on from where the show ended in Season 4. FF relationship, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read.This has been posted on Fanfiction.net for a while. But thought I would share here too. I have 15 chapters written so far... I will try and get them all posted quite quickly...





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Holly looks across at their entwined fingers. She smiles involuntary. When she kissed Gail all those weeks ago at the wedding, never in her wildest dreams did she think anything would come of it, it was an act of impulse more than anything else, she wanted to kiss Gail so she did, but now looking down at their joined hands, she has hope. Holly has real actual hope. But also fear in equal measure.

I mean look at this current situation. Yes there is hand holding involved. But there’s also chaos. Gail still has red circles under her eyes from all the crying she did earlier. Officer McNally returned from seeing Officer Swarek about 30 minutes ago a shadow of her former self, from the murmurs that did the rounds in the waiting room apparently Sam had coded right then and there while Andy was in the room with him, it had knocked her for six, and the rest of 15 division too. Gail hadn’t said a word since Andy’s return, Holly looked over the blonde woman; her head is firmly facing the floor. The brunette shifts her weight in the seat and gets comfortable. It appears they could be here for some time.

Gail is gripping Holly’s hand like she’s scared to let to go. She is, she feels like if she does release it she’ll fall into an abyss. Holly has been there for her without question today, and Gail can’t put into words how much that means to her. Really at this precise moment in time she can’t put anything into words. Fear, she can taste it, she can feel it in her throat, and not fear about Holly, about whatever this thing is, or could be with her, at the moment Holly is really the only thing providing her with comfort, no her fear is firmly planted in the fact that two of her friends lives hang in the balance.

She absolutely can’t lose another friend. Luckily Oliver is fine, they’re gunna keep him in overnight for observation, but he’ll be out in the morning, and most probably back at work in a few days. The look of pure terror in Andy’s eyes when she returned from visiting Sam, made Gail’s heart lurch in her chest. It seems to have had the same effect on everybody else camped out at the hospital; they all look too scared to breathe. Then she glances down to her lap, and sees her hand, gripped in Holly’s and her heart seems to settle a little, she knows she can get through this. She just prays that Sam and Chloe know that they too have hands to hold, that will pull them through this, she hopes they fight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Holly not for the first time this evening glances down at the dead weight currently slumped to her side, head firmly resting on her shoulder. She’s not sure she noticed the precise time Gail fell asleep on her shoulder, but she loves that she feels at ease enough to do so. She looks cute, Holly’s not gunna lie though, as cute as she looks, she’s mainly been glancing down at the younger woman to make sure she doesn’t drool on her.

She smiles at the thought, before glancing at her watch, it’s getting late, and she has work tomorrow as does Gail, that being said she has absolutely no intention of leaving. She starts to think about the amount of coffee she’s going to be drinking to get through the next day.

When she adjusted to check the time, she disturbed the sleeping beauty. Gail lifts her head from Holly’s shoulder and stretches. It takes her a few seconds to get her bearings. She glances around the waiting room. Traci it appears also decided to take a nap; she’s currently wedged on Steve’s shoulder. Dov is hunched forward, head between his legs, and Chris has a comforting hand placed on his back. Nick is standing leaning against the wall; it’s weird that he’s not with Andy, who is slumped back into her chair. Obviously it can’t have been nice watching just how worked up she was over Sam, but still Nick is one of the good guys, and this is her hour of need.

Frank is at the nurses’ station, it appears he’s getting some form of update from one of the doctors. She completes her 360 of the room by glancing down at her own hand, still in Holly’s and then up at the beautiful woman, who has come to mean so much to her, in such a short space of time.

“Hey.” Gail smiles, suddenly feeling very self conscious about the fact that she’s just been napping on Holly. “Sorry.” 

Holly loves the sheepish smile that appears on Gail’s face, she squeezes her hand, which is still clutching her own. “No problem, anytime.”

They break eye contact at the sound of Frank clearing his throat. All eyes are immediately on him.

“The Doctor’s just told me that Sam is stable, in a coma, but out of immediate danger.”

There’s a collective sigh of relief. Frank continues. “Right go home, get some sleep, you’re all on shift tomorrow. I’ll make sure you’re called if there’s any change in condition.”  
Frank turns away, and everybody else starts to move to either leave or to make plans to leave, Holly watches everyone around them, suddenly nervous, is she no longer needed now, should she just go home? Chris approaches the two of them.

“Gail, Dov’s refusing to leave, he wants to be here if Chloe wakes up.”

Gail just nods, understandable she supposes she knows if it was her in his situation, God forbid she would be exactly the same; she almost involuntary tightens her grip around Holly’s hand. Chris apparently hasn’t finished.

“I’m going to stay here with him, are you going to be okay getting home, and being there alone?”

Before she gets a chance to answer, Steve and Traci appear over Chris’s right shoulder. Steve butts in.

“You can crash at mine little sister.”

That really is the last thing she wants. “Actually I’ll think I’ll just stay with Holly.” The words are out of her mouth before she has a chance to process them, she realises that she could be asking a bit too much from her friend. . . no that doesn’t sound right, girlfriend? No that really doesn’t sound right. Plus one? Yeah that will do for now.

“I mean if that’s okay?” She glances up at Holly.

Adorable sheepishness, there it is again Gail Peck didn’t strike her as someone who did insecurity, certainly not in public anyway.

“That’s fine. Shall we get out of here?”

Gail smiles and nods, she hates hospitals, she wants nothing more than to escape this one’s clutches, well that and escape the quizzical looks she’s getting from her brother and her two work colleagues, she is going to have some explaining to do at some point. But not right now, now she wants to feel comfort, and she wants it only from one nerd in particular.

XXXXXXXXX

The drive to Holly’s is a short one, it takes about 15minutes. Gail knows exactly where she is, this is her part of town, its relatively close to her place, the Penny and the precinct, she impressed by the convenience of the location. She’s pulled from her thoughts by Holly tapping on the passenger window, and pulling a stupid face, which basically conveys ‘are you coming or what Peck?’

She slides out of Holly’s car, and takes in her surroundings, she recognises the building, she doesn’t remember ever being inside, but she’s driven past the place thousands of times. She follows the brunette into the building, and into the elevator, it’s all in a very comfortable silence, which is weird, Gail is currently going back to the place of someone she’s kissed for the first time, oh and the someone happens to be a chick, she thought she’d be more nervous, scared, worried. But she just feels content, she not sure if that’s down to the majority of her ‘worry’ being used up on her injured friends, or the fact that she’s dog tired and has to be up for her next shift in a few hours.

Holly had pressed the button for the tenth floor, this is the top floor of the building, the view over the city must be pretty awesome, she glances over at Holly, the view inside this elevator is pretty epic to be fair. Once again when they hit the floor, Gail follows Holly as she navigates her way to her front door and effortlessly unlocks it.

She holds the door open and lets Gail walk in first, she loves her apartment, and she hopes Gail is impressed by it too. To be fair the blonde is pretty speechless. Exposed brick, wooden floors, floor to ceiling windows, and she was right about the view, to die for. The place was very earthy, very Holly, there are huge bookcases overflowing with books, no surprise there, Nerd. She is very impressed by the large flat screen TV, and more so when she sees the games console hooked up to it.

“Nice place. Being a nerd must pay well.”

Holly knows that was a pretty big compliment in Gail world, she can’t help the smirk that hits her face; she’s not gonna lie she loves the banter. “I get by.”

“Do you want anything before we go to bed?”

There’s the nervousness Gail was expecting earlier. Induced by one simple, three letter word. ‘Bed’. Holly picks up on it straight away, and it takes everything she has not to burst into laughter at how rigid Gail’s previously cocky frame has turned.

“Relax Gail. I have a spare room.” She pats her on the arm as she speaks before moving past the confused woman into the kitchen to grab them both a bottle of water.

Gail feels less nervous more disappointed. She doesn’t let her brain process her next sentence. “I don’t wanna sleep in the spare room.”

Holly almost stops in her tracks at Gail’s words, but she manages to get the bottle of water to Blonde and then waits for an explanation.

“I want to sleep with you.” She clarifies, but as she says it, she knows it hasn’t come out right, Holly’s quirked eyebrow is testament to this, she really is finding this all rather too amusing. Gail doesn’t appreciate the smug grin, and smacks her on the arm to show as much.

“You know what I mean, I want to sleep in your bed, with you and not have sex.” Gail is satisfied that she’s explained herself correctly now, and starts to remove her jacket and utility belt.

There’s the Peck confidence back in abundance. “Okay then officer Peck, whenever you’re ready, I will escort you to my bed, to sleep, but no sex. Any other demands.”

Holly is teasing her, they both know it. Gail lets it slide and shakes her head ‘no’, to her question. She places the cap back onto her water bottle, and moves towards her, Holly holds her breath, having Gail in this close proximity does something to her, makes her heart do somersaults, she’s not disappointed when the police officer places a hand on either side of her face, much like she had done earlier in the interrogation room.

“Thank you for today.”

“You’re welcome.” It’s all Holly can manage before Gail’s lips are on hers, she enjoys the kiss this time, earlier it was kind of sprung on her, and was over before she really had a chance to process. This time she was very much involved. Gail pulled back eventually, satisfied when Holly didn’t open her eyes immediately, that definitely had the desired effect.   
Grinning she moves to the hallway where she assumes she will find the rest of the apartment.

“Where’s the bathroom nerd?”

Holly has just about recovered from the kiss, she was going to get Gail back for that, over and over again she hopes.

“Down the hall to the left. Oh and Gail if you keep kissing me like that, the ‘no sex’ rule will be out the window.”

Gail smirks, yep it definitely had the desired effect.

XXXXXXXXX

After Gail had changed into to some comfy clothes provided by Holly, they had both hit the bathroom to brush their teeth, luckily Holly had a spare toothbrush, they barely made it out of the bathroom, they had so much fun teasing each other, well each other’s reflection in the bathroom mirror. Flirting, that’s what they were both doing, and they were both enjoying it.

Now the mood turned a little tenser, They had made their way to Holly’s bedroom, Holly just dived into the bed, it’s her bed after all, no need for her to be nervous, she glances across at Gail who’s still loitering in the doorway.

“You know you’re not that hot officer Peck.” Holly smirks as she’s says it.

Wow that was quite offensive. “Excuse me?”

Her words have the wanted effect on Gail. She decides to have a little more fun with her explanation. “Well you obviously seem to think that if you get into bed, I’m going to be so overcome with attraction, lust, I don’t know what you want to call it, that I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”

She steadies her voice again, and makes sure she pronounces each word clearly. “You’re not that hot.”

Gail smirks, Holly had this amazing ability to calm her down, say exactly the right thing to get her over her stupid fears. She climbs into bed next to Holly; she makes herself comfortable resting her head against Holly’s shoulder, and allowing the other woman to place an arm around her, before she hooks her leg over the brunettes. Amazed at how easy it was to just drape herself across her.

“Good night Holly.”

Holly’s not sure if Gail is trying to kill her, she’s definitely not complaining, but this no touching rule is proving exceptionally difficult, when they’re y’know, touching so much. Holly takes a deep breath to try and get her hormones under control; this doesn’t go unnoticed by Gail, who can’t help the smirk.

“Holly. I am that hot.” Triumphant.

Well that confirms it. This current position is all part of Gail’s game, and boy is Holly enjoying playing it so far.

“Yes you are.” Holly has to agree, she gently kisses the top of the blondes head. “Now get some sleep.”

XXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave comments. I love them! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Loud. Irritating, almost siren like. What the hell is this noise? Holly fights against the tiredness and the noise in equal measure. As much as she would like her brain to decipher what on earth this noise is, the last thing she wants to do is open her eyes, and give into reality, she really has had the best sleep.

Eventually the noise wins out; it is of course the alarm on Gail’s phone. Yet the smaller woman hasn’t succumbed to consciousness yet. Holly reaches over the slumbering blonde and smacks the phone until the disgusting noise stops. She leans back onto her pillows, and allows herself a second to take in her current situation.

They appear to have shifted positions in the night, they had started out last night with Gail basically sprawled on top of Holly, but now, Holly was spooning the younger woman, their legs still entwined. Holly had, she remembers been holding Gail’s hand as she woke up, but the battering the cell phone just took put an end to that. She places her arms back around the still sleeping form; grabbing her hand once more and settles back down. Content.

That is until she hears a huge sigh emit from the not so asleep woman in her bed.

“Jeezhe Hol. You didn’t even snooze. Anyone would think you want to get me in trouble.”

Gail had of course been woken by the alarm too, but she just felt so comfortable in Holly’s embrace that she couldn’t bring herself to move. Even in her tired state she can’t help but tease the Forensic Pathologist. Holly rolls her eyes, this woman never stops.

Gail stretches and turns in the bed so she comes face to face with the brunette. The few hours’ sleep she just had felt like they were spent in a coma, best sleep ever.

“Morning.”

Holly smiles as she reciprocates. “Morning.”

Gail leans upwards and gives her a peck on the lips. Holly accepts the kiss gratefully, but she can’t help but think that she’s being a massive wuss. Apart from the cloak room kiss at the wedding, which was basically a non-event, well compared to their more recent soirees anyway; Gail has initiated every kiss. If she’s being honest, Holly is scared, scared of being rebuffed, her visit to the precinct yesterday afternoon has really cemented this fear of rejection in her. As much as she like’s Gail, she’s very aware that up until this point in her life she has been dreadfully straight, and it terrifies her, because she knows her heart is fragile, and she’s not sure it would be worth ‘getting’ Gail, if it meant losing her at some point in the future.

“Hey what are you thinking about?” Gail can tell Holly was a million miles away just then, the other woman snaps back to reality, and can’t help her grin as she sees the worried expression looking back at her.

“You.” With that Holly leans down and kisses Gail. So what if she gets hurt, she’s almost certain it will be worth it.

The kiss grows, and they both lose themselves to it. Gail eventually pulls back. “You really are trying to make me late aren’t you?”

Holly flops back onto the bed. “I’m not trying to do anything; I don’t have to be a work for another couple of hours.”

Holly smiles smugly, Gail who has lifted herself from the bed and is currently heading towards the hallway smirks back at Holly, she has no idea what the brunette is smiling at. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, I need a ride to work.”

Gail saunters out of the bedroom, the grin has definitely fallen from Holly’s face she glances over at the clock on the bedside table, and whimpers slightly when she sees the big red numbers mocking her. 6.45am. Urgh. Coffee is definitely going to be the order of the day.

XXXXXXXXX

The playfulness had continued throughout their getting ready this morning. But now it’s 7.15am, and Holly is driving them towards 15 division, and Gail feels as though the air is getting thinner the closer they are getting. She hasn’t heard anything about her two stricken colleagues; she assumes this is a good thing. Holly has done such a good job taking her mind off of things, but now reality is about to hit home, hard.

Holly pulls into the parking lot. Nerves strike both of them for different reasons. Gail because she’s about to step out of ‘Holly world’ and back into the real one, and that means facing all those fears from last night again. And Holly because she’s not sure what her role is anymore. She was needed last night, now what? She’s brought from her thoughts by Gail starting to speak.

“I don’t want to go in there.” 

She continues looking straight ahead. Holly’s focus now firmly on her.

“I liked the little world we were living in last night.” She chances a look over at the brunette.

Holly swallows her disappointment; this is not missed by Gail, who wonders what she’s said to upset her. She’s about to find out, Holly slaps a brave smile on her face.  
“Yeah, it sucks when you have to step back into reality huh.”

Gail gets the double meaning. She can understand why Holly has interpreted it the way she has, but she wishes she hadn’t, she lets her mind wander back to the precinct yesterday. The truth is Holly caught her by surprise, in front of Chris, and in front of her brother, she froze.

Holly is starting to feel rather uncomfortable, mainly because Gail hasn’t exited the car yet, and is kind of staring at her. She decides to let her off the hook and give her an out. “So I guess I’ll see you around.”

The uncomfortableness emanating out of the usually affable female increases ten folds. Gail would find it funny if she wasn’t so bemused by what Holly just said, did she just try to brush her off? She reaches out and places a hand on Holly’s leg, which makes the brunette stop fidgeting with the steering wheel and look over at the younger woman.

“I don’t know what’s going on with us Holly.” Gail is abundantly aware that she’s not very good at this but she powers through anyway. “But I do know that I like you. As much in the real world as I did in the amazing world we created for ourselves last night.”

Holly exhales, relief pours out of her. She’s in too deep already; she smiles over into those piercing blue eyes, which are glistening with mischief. “See you around? Really?” The disbelief in Gail’s words is clear.

She can’t contain her laughter anymore. Holly feels kind of embarrassed but honestly she’s far too relieved to let it consume her. Gail jumps out of the car before leaning her head back in.

“I'll call you later nerd.”

She slams the door and wanders off in the direction of the building, taking a deep breath, ready to switch to work mode, there’s that fear, that worry again growing in every inch of her being. She silently prays that Frank or someone, anyone, has some good news about Sam and Chloe.

XXXXXXXXX

Gail has been in the changing room for approximately 5 seconds before Traci appears with a ridiculously excited smile on her face.

“Have you really got a smile that big on your face when two of our friend’s lives hang in the balance?”

Well Gail really knows how to kill the mood. Traci actually feels a little guilty, which is not missed by Gail, who in turn feels awful at her little ‘joke’. But she is terrified that Traci is going to bring up Holly and she’ll have to attempt to explain what’s going on between the two of them, and she’s not sure she’s ready for that, she’s not sure she can. 

After Gail’s most recent barb Traci is not going to let her get out of this, she was going to take it easy on her regarding Holly, no chance now.

“Well you’re a little ray of sunshine this morning Gail. Did you not get much sleep last night?” The smirk hits Traci’s face again, the look of pure fear on Gail’s means Traci forgives her earlier snark. The fear is only there for a second, before she smirks back at her friend. Touché.

“Well you where there when I was stepping out of the hospital at close to 2am this morning, and its barely 7.30am now, so I think we both know that in fact I did not get much sleep last night.” Gail is satisfied with her answer, and continues to adjust her uniform.

Time to try a different tack. “So Holly seems really nice? I didn’t know you two where that close?”

“You and Holly have never said two words to each other. Ever.”

“That’s not true.” Traci struggles over her words. “I’ve spoken to her lots, at the lab.”

“Nice try.” Gail isn’t playing and Traci knows a wall going up when she sees one.

“Obviously we’re not as close as the two of you; we haven’t got to the hand holding stage yet.”

Gail doesn’t know how to react, she doesn’t want to be embarrassed, because there’s no way she’s embarrassed of Holly, she not sure she’s quite ready to discuss it with Traci yet though, or to put it correctly, she’s not sure she’s ready to be teased about it yet. She decides her next course of action will be to head to conference room; she just leaves the changing room and her friend standing in it.

“Aw come on Gail, give me something.” Traci frantically follows her friend out of the locker room. She guesses she’ll have to wait until the Penny late, drunk Gail will definitely spill something at least.

XXXXXXXXXX

It’s now 8pm Gail is exhausted. Holly is still at work, but so far today that is the only piece of bad news. Sam is not completely out of the woods, but he’s stable, still in a coma, okay that’s not great, but he’s stable. Chloe woke up, not only did she wake up; she woke up and chose Dov; and finally, Oliver was released earlier, just a few cuts and bruises and a mild concussion, better than that, he’s feeling okay enough to join them at the Penny for a couple of drinks, although he’s apparently under strict instructions from Celery to make sure it is only a couple.

That’s where Gail is now; she steps over the threshold of the Penny and takes in the view before her. Traci, Steve, Oliver, Andy, Nick, and Chris, all laughing and joking. Dov is at the hospital still with a now conscious Chloe. Gail meanders towards the table, causing the rest to halt their drinking and look up at her expectantly. She surprises them all by smiling, before she moves towards Oliver and dives on him, kissing him on the cheek.

“Welcome back.”

“Thanks Gail.”

She turns back to the rest of the group who look at her like she’s grown a second head.

“What I can’t be happy my friends are okay?” Gail shakes her head and heads for the bar. There’s the Gail they know and love.

She returns quickly nursing three shots of tequila, after downing the first one at the bar; she plonks herself down next to Steve and Traci and immediately regrets her decision when she sees Traci’s face light up. She glances over the rest of table, and realises this was probably still her best choice, Nick is locked in conversation with Oliver, and Andy looks miserable, Chris is sitting next to her, but she’s obviously not in the mood to talk, so he’s just nursing his beer.

Gail turns back to her brother and his girlfriend and she’s surprised when it’s Steve that speaks. “No Holly?”

“She’s at work still.” Gail takes a breath, and one of her tequila shots, Dutch courage. “Are you okay with this?”

Her stare is firmly on Steve, she knows without doubt that her friends will support her, that’s what they do, but Steve is family, it’s different, and she needs him to be okay. Her older brother smiles.

“I dunno Gail, what exactly do I have to be okay with?”

Gail looks at Traci, who tries frantically to hide her grin. She has her brother well prepped. Another of the shots disappears.

“I don’t know exactly myself yet. But possibly something.” Steve can’t believe quite how worried she looks.

“Hey, if Holly’s the reason, for this nicer, huggier, little sister, then I’m all for it.”

“Great, it’s you’re round.” Gail smiles and Traci laughs out loud, before shaking her empty glass at Steve. Unbelievable, he heads to the bar.

The party has been going strong for a couple of hours now. Gail has done the rounds, she’s has chatted to Oliver, he really is one of her favourite people, and she is delighted he is going to be fine. She has played darts with Chris and even let Nick join in for a while, tried her best to fend off more girly chat with Traci, and text Holly who has promised to leave work as soon as she can, although after the amount of work she missed yesterday loitering around the police station, making sure Gail was okay, and at the hospital being there for Gail, she has a lot to catch up on.

But now there’s only one person she hasn’t really mingled with, and she looks over at the table, at Andy, she’s not sitting at the table alone, Traci and Steve are sitting at the other side, but Gail can tell that she is lonely sitting there. She hasn’t been herself tonight; she looks like she could use a friend. Gail is a little drunk, okay a lot drunk, and decides she’s going to talk to her, which really isn’t in her nature. She plonks herself down next to Andy, who’s surprised at the invasion of her personal space, a half smile appears on her face, when she realises its Gail, they used to be friends.

“Hey.” Gail takes the tentative first step. Holly really is messing up snarkiness.

“Hey.” Andy looks awful, tired and upset; she’s barely keeping it together here.

“Sam’s going to be fine you know.” Wow, Holly really has a lot to answer for; she can’t help herself with the niceties. 

“I’m sorry.” That’s not really the reaction Gail was expecting. Before she has a chance to question it, Andy sets off into a rant.

“I’m Sorry. I know what I did with Nick was way out of line. And I never really apologised for that.” Gail’s not sure where this has come from, but she lets Andy continue.

“But I am truly sorry. And now it looks like it was all for nothing, so really it wasn’t even worth it.” Andy seems to have an epiphany, she grabs Gail’s arm. “You know if you wanna get back with Nick, that totally wouldn’t be weird for me.”

“Well it would for me.” Gail can’t hide the shock from her voice.

“Well I’m just saying I would be okay with it.”

“Yeah well I wouldn’t. Trust me, me and Nick, that ship has sailed, long gone.” Gail is as emphatic as she can be.

“Does that mean you and Sam?” Gail lets the question linger in the air.

Andy is struck by the fact that this is the longest conversation she and Gail have had in months, years even. “I guess all of this, has made me realise just how much I still care about him.”

“Yeah nothing like a tragedy to make you realise who you really care about.” Gail muses.

Her attention is caught by a certain beautiful brunette walking through the door, and the fact that Holly is frantically searching for her, makes her heart swell. The smile that hits Holly’s face when she sees Gail makes her heart hit bursting point. The change in demeanour doesn’t go unnoticed by Andy, who immediately turns around, she has to see who has caused this reaction in Gail. She recognises the woman, as the one that collected Gail from the hospital that day.

“Ooooooh, so that’s what you meant by ‘real friend’.” Gail rolls her eyes. “You meant ‘special friend’.”

Gail has instantly had enough of this conversation, so without further delay, she leaves the table and Andy, and makes her way over to the waiting woman.

“They don’t bite you know.” She takes pity when Holly gives her a confused look. “My friends. You could have come over.”

Gail had noticed that Holly had spotted her when she entered the Penny, but made no effort to move towards her or the group.

“I just wasn’t sure if you wanted me to meet them.” Holly looks at the floor.

“You’ve already met them.” This is technically true; she has met the majority of them through work.

“You know what I mean.”

Unfortunately she does, and again she can trace it back to yesterday afternoon, when she basically shunned Holly in front of Steve and Chris, she thought she’d put that particular problem right when she introduced her to Steve and Chris later that day, obviously not.

Gail feels like she needs a grand gesture of some sort, she looks back over to the group, it seems a few of them have had their interested piqued by the arrival of Holly, in particular Steve Traci and Andy. She looks back to Holly.

“I missed you today.” Gail says honestly.

“I missed you too.”

That’s all Gail needed to hear. She rises slightly onto her tip toes, and gently searches out Holly’s lips with her own; the other woman submits to the kiss instantly, the gentle kiss soon turns a little heavier, then a lot heavier; it only stops when they are greeted by a chorus of wolf whistles from behind. Gail pulls away and looks over at her friends and her brother, yuk. 

“Shall we get out of here?”

Holly is as embarrassed as Gail is. “Yes please.”

Gail grabs her hand and they head straight back out of the door that Holly entered literally about two minutes before.

XXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter to get us to the hopefully good stuff next ;) Please review, also drop me a comment on twitter if that’s how you roll, at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this next installment. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Gail’s brain wakes up before her body. In darkness all she can feel is a dull thud. She recognises this feeling, definitely a hangover. The next thing she notices is that she is once again, for the second morning in a row wrapped in Holly’s arms. She can feel soft steady breaths against her neck, and it drives her wild, it makes her want to open her eyes, and look at the sleeping woman.

She moves in the bed very carefully as not to wake the slumbering woman. As she manoeuvres, she makes another realisation. Holly momentarily forgotten, she pulls the bed covers up slightly so she can look at herself. Holy shit. No clothes, just underwear. They didn’t, did they? She moves to lift the covers over Holly, she calms a little when she sees the brunette is wearing slightly more than she is, geeky pyjama bottoms and a black vest, geeky as it is, Gail can’t help but think she looks really hot, and lets her eyes linger over this exquisite body for a little longer than she probably should.

“Are you perving on me in my sleep?” Busted. “’Cos that’s kind of weird.”

Gail drops the covers, and looks at the now awake woman, the look of shock on her face means Holly absolutely can’t hold her laughter in. Once she starts she can’t stop. Gail smacks her; she’s feeling a mixture of humiliation, relief that Holly has seen the funny side, and excitement. But mostly humiliation, due to this she turns away from the still laughing female, but before she has a chance to really escape Holly places her arms around her and pulls her back in, holding onto Gail’s bare skin really stirs up the carnal instincts in her, her laughter dies down. She is now spooning the younger woman from behind again, and whispers into ear.

“Don’t worry, if we’d have had sex, you’d remember.”

Gail’s breathing hitches at Holly’s words. This woman can actually read her mind. She turns again in Holly’s arms so she’s facing the brunette once more.

“Bit hung-over Gail?” she leans on her elbow and lets her eyes linger over the beautiful blonde.

“Oh God.” Holly’s words take Gail back to last night in the Penny, the kiss. She doesn’t regret it, but perhaps she could have gone about it in a better way. “We haven’t even had sex yet, and everyone knows about us.”

“Hmm.” Holly had been taken aback by the kiss at the time. “Do you wish you hadn’t done it?”

Here we are again; Gail doesn’t know where this comes from with Holly. “Hey.” She rubs Holly’s arm as she speaks, she doesn’t want to seem too harsh. “Where does this come from? This insecurity.”

Holly has to take her eyes away from Gail’s, who continues to speak. “I don’t like it Holly. I know I messed up at the precinct the other day, but I think I’ve done enough since then to show you I’m not ashamed.”

Gail almost sounds a little hurt, Holly hates that she caused that, she needs to at least try to explain. “I’m sorry. It’s not even you really. It’s me. I’ve been with straight women before, and been hurt by them. I guess I always thought the default setting with a straight girl was ‘dirty little secret.’”

Gail is astounded that anyone could treat Holly like that, and as usual her mouth starts before she fully engages her brain. “Holly you’re hot. Like really hot.”

Holly can’t help but smile. Gail continues. “And you’re weird, and you’re like one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met, and you’re nice too.” Gail makes a face like this last part disgusts her.

“I can’t imagine ever, not wanting to tell people about you.”

Holly feels really emotional, the last thing she wants to do is start to cry, so she frantically fights to regain her composure, Gail sees this and tries to help with a joke. “Except maybe my Mom. But really that would be more for your sake than mine.”

Holly laughs, still fighting to get her emotions under wraps. “Thank you.”

Gail smiles, the effect she has on Holly amazes her, she can’t believe someone could care about her this much that they are on the verge of tears this early in the morning. She decides she can’t wait any longer. She moves to Holly and takes her lips with her own; she’s wanted to do this since she woke up. She pulls back momentarily.

“I could never regret kissing you.”

Holly appreciates the words but she needs those lips back on her own without delay, she gives Gail a small smile before devouring them again.

The passion sparks rapidly between the two women. Gail shifts in the bed so she’s now straddling Holly; obviously she’s never done this before, so she guesses just go with your instincts. She reaches down and pulls the black vest over Holly’s head and throws it across the room, she takes a second to take in Holly in her current state of undress. She’s wearing a very sexy black bra, Gail momentarily wonders why she’s wearing a bra to sleep in, until she realises that she is also wearing one.

She also thought the sight of boobs would scare her more. Obviously she knew Holly had boobs, but she thought she’d worry about what to do with them, but she feels comfortable, probably because they’re Holly’s and they’re great. Anyway she doesn’t want to ruin this by thinking too much, her lips seek out Holly’s once more, she lets her hands wander over her body in her hair. Both of them are breathing a little more rapidly now. Gail can’t remember a time she’s ever been this excited, felt this much anticipation.

Holly moves her hands up Gail’s spine, slowly sensually, it gives Gail goose bumps. She reaches the clasp of her bra, before undoing it she pulls back from the kiss and searches the ice blue eyes staring back at her.

“If you don’t want to do this, you’re going to have to tell me now. Because if we go much further, I won’t be able to stop.”

Gail bites her bottom lip, before smiling at Holly. She contemplates teasing her, but she can’t, she wants this, more than she thought she would. Her lips hit Holly’s with such veracity that it leaves the brunette in no doubt, that Gail most definitely doesn’t want to stop.

XXXXXXXXX

It seems Gail has discovered two things this morning. First, the best hangover cure in the world, and second the best reason for being late to work. She’s not massively late for work, but late enough that when she arrives everyone else is already in the conference room; luckily Frank hasn’t started his speech yet, so all is well in the world.

She stays at the back, and snuggles in next to Traci, who smirks at her friend. Her smile grows when she sees the trance like state Gail is in, she fully intended to rip her about the kiss last night at the Penny, but seeing her now; something else has happened since, and Traci’s pretty sure she’s knows what.

She whispers so she doesn’t disturb the rest of the group. “Gail.”

Gail’s head whips up; like she’s only just noticed Traci is standing there. “Oh hey Trace, how’s it going?” 

This friendly greeting is accompanied by the most brilliant smile. Now Traci is certain something has happened.

“You’re acting weird.” Traci’s tone is accusatory.

Gail slightly offended that her good mood is labelled weird. Traci decides this softly softly approach isn’t working.

“You had sex with Holly last night didn’t you?”

“Are you joking I was wasted last night.”

Traci nods her head, glad that Gail didn’t take the Dutch courage route when it came to their first time together. Before she has a chance to finish processing this thought Gail speaks.

“I had sex with Holly this morning. And it was amazing.”

There’s that smile again. Traci just looks at her friend opened mouthed, the gaping hole in her face is quickly replaced by a smirk.

“You and me, the Penny later.”

Before Gail has a chance to protest, Traci has disappeared and she realises this morning’s meeting is over. Truth is all she really wants to do when she’s finished work is get back to Holly and resume from where they reluctantly left off this morning. She’s pulled from her thoughts by Nick approaching her.

“Looks like we’re riding together today.” He braces himself for what he feels is an inevitable protest from Gail, but she just shrugs her shoulders and heads for the exit.

When Nick doesn’t follow straight away, she looks back over her shoulder. “Are you coming?”

He swallows his surprise and quickly follows his ex girlfriend out of the room. Gail smirks to herself, even being stuck with Nick all day can’t take away the Holly induced good mood she’s in.

XXXXXXXXX

It’s a slow day; something Gail is eternally grateful for, the last thing she wants is the drama of a few days ago. But as a result this day is dragging; she keeps getting lost in her own thoughts, all of which consist of this morning’s activities. Nick keeps catching her smiling to herself, and she feels like a love sick puppy. Urgh.

Nick apparently can’t keep his curiosity under wraps any longer. Of course he was witness to the kiss last night at the bar, and he’s smart enough to have put two and two together. They have just stopped for coffee but are now settling back down into the squad car waiting for a call. As he blows the steam from his cappuccino he decides to be brave.

“So. You’re kissing chicks now?” He glances over to Gail and immediately regrets his decision to be brave. She does not look impressed.

He panics. “I mean, I er. . . I must have really put you off guys huh?”

Wow now she looks even more unimpressed. He didn’t think that was possible. As much as Gail is loving watching Nick squirm, his words really hit her, is that what everyone thinks? That she’s been so messed up by guys that she’s turned to women.

“This isn’t about me suddenly deciding I’m into girls. And it definitely has nothing to do with you. Sorry to disappoint stud.” She rolls her eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like that Gail. I was joking.”

She’s dubious. “Yeah well. I’m not gay okay.”

“Okay.” He holds his hands up in mock surrender. “But if you’re not gay, what was that about last night. And how come you haven’t been able to stop smiling today?”

She sighs. “I’m not gay. I’m just really into a chick.”

“Oh.” Confusion is etched all over Nicks face, he smiles. “Well thanks for clearing that up.”

She smacks him. “Shut up.” Before joining him in grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“For what it’s worth, you seem really happy, and I’m glad.”

Gail smiles, before shaking her head. “Nope. That’s not really worth anything to me.”

Now it’s his turn to shake his head. This woman really is one of a kind. He smirks before turning the keys in the ignition and switching the squad car to drive.

XXXXXXXXX

It’s 6.30pm and today has been long. Holly has been stuck in the lab all day, all she has been able to think about is Gail, and this morning, and how amazing it had been. She’s almost certain a few of her colleagues think she’s cracked up, but she doesn’t care. She’s pulled from her thoughts when the subject of them casually walks into her lab.

“Officer Peck? I’m not processing any evidence for you.” Holly gives her, her best quizzical looks, which fails pretty miserably as she can’t help but chuckle.

“Ha ha.” Gail rolls her eyes. “I’ve just finished work, and Traci wants to go for a chat at the Penny, so I thought I’d come and say hi.”

“A chat huh?”

“Hmm, can you guess what about?” Gail has been edging closer to Holly since she arrived at the lab, she settles on the table next to her lover, ‘cos that’s officially what she is now.

Holly has stopped what she’s doing and looks up at the blonde who has perched herself on the edge of her desk. “So I guess that means I won’t see you tonight?”

This makes Gail’s heart hurt. “I just don’t think it’s really fair to keep getting hammered with my friends and then ending up in your bed.”

Holly rises from her chair, and places a hand either side of Gail on the desk. “Believe me, after this morning, I really don’t mind.”

Holly leans in and kisses Gail, whose hands are immediately in Holly’s hair, pulling the slightly taller woman closer, and more and more into the kiss. She’s currently reconsidering her decision to go to the Penny at all right now.

Holly pulls back, and rests her forehead against Gail’s now it’s her turn to feel smug, as this time it’s Gail that can’t open her eyes immediately.

“Call me if it’s not too late when you’re leaving.” Holly casually walks away, and gets back to her computer, Gail watches her and suddenly realises that she can’t bear to not see Holly later.

“Or I could call you when the ‘girly chat’ is over, and you could actually meet Traci this time. Instead of y’know just throwing your tongue down my throat in front of her.”

Holly laughs, and quirks an eyebrow, they both know who initiated that kiss. “That sounds nice. The meeting Traci part, not the tongue and throat part.”

“Sweet, so I’ll call you in a bit?”

Holly nods and Gail jumps of the table, before swooping down and kissing her quickly on the lips, and then sauntering out of the lab. Holly watches her all the way. Damn this woman has swag.

XXXXXXXXX

Traci joins her at the table, Gail is glad of the fact that at the moment they are the only two officers from 15 division in the Penny, although she’s sure that will change fairly quickly. Traci placed a bottle of beer in front of the blonde who is apparently still lost in thought.

“Wow so the sex was that good huh?”

Despite being encaptured in her own mind, Gail was just about to take a swig from her beer; she nearly chokes on it at Traci’s words. The other woman stifles a laugh.

“Get straight to the point why down you?”

“Well there’s no need to beat around the bush.”

Gail looks at Traci highly amused, if she wasn’t aware of the connotations attached to that particular statement before, she definitely is now. Traci can’t believe she just said that.  
“Sorry.” The sheepish look on her face is all Gail needs to absolutely lose herself and double over in laughter. After a second or so Traci lets the humour take her over too, and it takes a little while for the two women to settle and the laughter to stop, when it finally does they both have tears streaming down their faces. It’s been a long time since either of them laughed like that.

“Oh and to answer your question, yes; the sex was that good.”

Traci loves it when Gail is in a sharing mood, it doesn’t happen all that often, but when it does Traci knows she has to take advantage.

“Were you not nervous?” Traci is really interested, the way she puts her own beer down and leans on her hands confirms as much to Gail.

Gail leans back into her chair, and thinks about the question. “You know weirdly, I wasn’t. It just felt right.”

Now for a question Traci’s been dying to ask. “And it was just as good as being with a guy, you didn’t feel like there was something missing?”

Gail starts to think out loud. “If anything it made me realise that there was always something missing when I was with guys.” And regrets it almost immediately.

Traci’s eyes light up. “Wow.” She has never known Gail to let her guard down like that before. “I guess pretty good is an understatement then, enlightening probably more accurate?”

Gail is a little embarrassed from her over share. “I don’t know, it’s not like all of sudden I think I’m a lesbian. I’m not going to start wearing dungarees and have my head shaved or anything.”

Traci laughs. “Great Stereotyping their Gail.”

“You know what I mean. It’s not a ‘man’ or a ‘woman’ thing. It’s a Holly thing.”

“So you’re a ‘Hollysexual’?”

Gail smiles, she likes that. “Yeah I guess if you must label it, that’s a good one.”

“Hey no labels, no judgement here. I’m just happy that you’re happy. Delirious even.”

Gail nods, she loves Traci, she just prays she’s not going to reveal all to her brother, she could do without him knowing that she’s going soft. Traci’s demeanour changes and Gail can tell ‘question time’ is not over yet. It seems she is about to get to the ‘juicy’ stuff.

“So, erm. How did you know what to do?”

Gail leans in deadly serious. “You have to go to a seminar, they have a slide show presentation, and a quiz at the end and it’s only if you pass the quiz, that you’re allowed near another woman.”

Traci slaps her on the arm, not impressed. “Come on Gail, be serious.”

Gail laughs. “I don’t know Trace, how do you know what to do with anyone? Try some stuff and the other person’s body usually tells you if they’re enjoying it or not.”

Traci had never really thought about it like that, she guesses it is that simple. Gail hasn’t finished. “A certain amount of natural ability and flair help too of course.”

Gail smugly smiles, quite pleased with herself, before taking a big swig of her beer, Traci watches her, loving her confidence, the two women catch eyes and dissolve into fits of giggles.

XXXXXXXXX

Steve had arrived about 30 minutes ago, and his girlfriend and his sister have barely said two words to him, they’ve been huddled together at the opposite side of the table, gossiping and giggling like school girls. Even worse than that no one else from 15 division is actually in yet so he can’t escape. Just as he’s contemplating going and having a solo game of darts, he finally see’s someone he recognises.

“Holly. Finally, someone other than these two is here.”

Holly makes her way over to Steve, and glances over at Gail and Traci, who both take two seconds out of their conversation to acknowledge her, before diving straight back into it, she looks back to Steve, who is rising from his seat.

“You have no idea how much you are rescuing me right now. Don’t move, I’ll get you a drink.”

With that the older Peck sibling heads to the bar, and Holly makes herself comfortable at the table. It’s literally seconds before Steve is back, placing a bottle of beer in front of her.

“Thanks.” He re-takes his seat. “Have they been like this the whole time?” She gestures over to the other women at the table with her head.

“I’ve basically been counting glasses to keep myself entertained for the last 30 minutes.” Deep pan, deadly serious. It has literally been the longest 30 minutes of his life.

“Wow, how rude of them.”

“Well sister, and girlfriend.” He points at each of them as he speaks. “I guess if there’s one person the two of them can get away with ignoring, it’s me.”

Holly laughs. “Plus they look kind of happy, who am I to get in the way of that.”

They do look happy, Holly smiles over at Gail, before turning her attention back to Steve, he’s a good brother, but she feels kind of bad for him, for the way he’s spent the last thirty minutes of his life.

“So Steve, do you follow the leafs?”

Steve smiles, he likes this chick already.

XXXXXXXXX

The night is going really well so far, the four of them have now been joined by Chris, Dov, Andy and Nick, who are all in great spirits, especially Dov who is delighted that Chloe is awake and progressing really well. In fact she was adamant that he go to the Penny tonight with his friends.

Gail and Traci have separated, finally, and joined the rest of the group. Gail is impressed at how easily Holly has integrated with everyone, impressed, but not surprised, Holly is of course awesome. She’s also glad her friends have all been so accepting of Holly, it seems they are pretty awesome too.

Holly is with Dov and Nick at the moment, over by the darts board, Gail is awestruck by her, she wonders if this will always be the case. Chris drops into the seat next to Gail, and playfully nudges her with his shoulder.

“You know she’s pretty awesome, your friend Holly.” He stretches the word friend, so Gail has no doubt as to what he’s implying.

“Chris I think we both know she’s not my friend.”

“Girlfriend?” Chris questions.

“I’m not sure yet.” Gail thinks realistically it’s far too soon for that label to be attached to her and Holly, but she’s excited about calling Holly her girlfriend in the future.

“That’s so hot.” Chris takes a swig of his beer.

Gail nudges him and tuts, clearly not impressed. “What, it is. Because she’s so hot, and so are you.”

“Yeah we’re a pretty hot couple.”

“The hottest. I’m going to be dreaming about you two later.”

“Chris that’s disgusting.” 

Before he has a chance to get out of it Dov stumbles over and passes Chris some darts. “Your turn to throw amigo.”

Chris heads over to the game, and Dov sits in the chair he’s just vacated next to Gail. “So I hear while I’ve been locked away at the hospital, you’ve switched teams?”

Gail rolls her eyes; Dov obviously thinks he’s being funny. The huge grin on his face confirms this, he takes pity on Gail. “She’s great.”

Gail smiles, she can’t believe that this transition is so easy; she can’t help but think that something is bound to go wrong at some point, and she can’t help but speculate that, that point will be when her mother finds out. Which she knows will happen, soon. Probably against her wishes.

Once again Gail’s attention is taken by someone entering the Penny, and it only takes her a couple of seconds to realise why she recognises the person.

“Oh no.”

“What is it?” Dov follows Gail’s eyes to the rather attractive woman that has just entered the bar.

The woman that has just entered is the woman Holly was on a date with the other night, when Gail was consumed and surprised in equal measure by jealousy. What on earth is she doing here tonight? It appears they may be about to find out, the aforementioned woman has headed straight over to Holly, she puts Dov out of his misery.

“That’s Holly’s date.”

“What?” He really is the most confused he’s been yet.

Gail is getting rather tired of having to explain every last little thing to him. “The night before anything happened between me and Holly she was on a date in here, with that woman. Now Ssssshhh.”

Gail’s eyes haven’t left Holly the whole time she’s been talking to Dov, his eyes are now firmly on Holly and her friend. Holly looks like she wants the ground to swallow her up; she excuses herself from the game of darts and pulls the woman over to a more secluded part of the Penny, but still in full view of her interested spectators, who now include Steve and Traci. They had seen Gail and Dov staring so intently at the two of them that they too were now engrossed in whatever it is that’s unfolding in front of them.

“Scarlett, hi. What are you doing here?” That obviously was not the opening line her date from three nights ago was expecting. Holly can’t understand why she looks so pissed off.  
“You forgot?” Scarlett looks at the floor. Holly frantically wracks her brain, trying frantically to remember exactly what it is that she’s forgotten.

“The other night, we’d said we’d have another drink tonight, like a second date.”

“Oh.” It’s all come flooding back to Holly, and she feels awful. “I’m sorry it’s just so much has happened since then.”

“It's okay; I saw on the news about that gun man, I figured you’d be pretty busy.” Scarlett grabs Holly’s arm, Gail finches from her position on the sidelines. “But we’re both here now.” She smiles.

Holly feels a fresh set of guilt wash over her, when she said so much had happened since then she meant personally not professionally. She glances over to Gail and finds not just her lover staring back at her, but Dov, Steve and Traci too. Well this is awkward.

“I’m actually seeing someone.” Well that had the desired effect, Scarlett’s arm drops from her immediately, she is not happy.

“We went out three nights ago.” The anger is evident, as is the fact that this is a question rather than a statement.

“Well like I said a lots happened since then.”

“In three nights.” Scarlett is not buying this. “I'll tell you what I think. I think whoever this ‘new person’ is, was actually around when we went out, and you were just using me.”

Before Holly has a chance to formulate a response Scarlett has grabbed her drink out of her and throw it all across her midriff. Before dramatically storming out of the entrance.

Holly first thought is ‘it could be worse; I could have taken it in the face’. Her second thought is ‘why does all this embarrassing crap keep happening to me in this place, when I’m surrounded by all of Gail’s friends.’ 

Before she has a chance to have another thought, Gail is by her side, but she’s giving the main doors of the bar her best incensed looks.

“What the Hell was that about?”

Holly looks over to the other three police officers that had been taking an interest in what was happening previously and sees that they too are on their feet, just in case any thing kicked off. This is so humiliating. She turns her attention back to Gail, and provides her with the explanation she craves.

“I forgot to cancel a date.”

“Oh. Whoops.” Gail tries her best to be supportive, but it is pretty funny, Holly standing here all wet.

“Thanks for the sympathy. You know technically this’” she gestures at her wet t-shirt, “Is all your fault, maybe I should throw a drink on you.”

“But you don’t have a drink.” Gail is really laughing now. “She’s just thrown your drink on you.”

“Oh yeah laugh it up Peck. You know this much ridicule will have severe consequences.”

“Like what.” Gail is feeling rather cocky.

Holly leans in and whispers. “No sex for you tonight.” She leaves Gail standing and heads to the bar to get herself another drink. It takes a second, but Gail starts scurrying after her.

“You wouldn’t.” Would she? 

XXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think. Quite a long chapter this time. Sorry about that. As always drop me a review or a tweet at Eden_Ashley_Chr
> 
> Oh and just in case it isn’t obvious, this isn’t the end of this story. Plenty more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

The night at the Penny, which is now being referred to as ‘Vodkagate’ by all of 15 division, much to Holly’s embarrassment, was a few weeks ago. Gail and Holly have fallen into a relationship really, without ever actually referring to it as such, it’s like there’s a quiet unspoken agreement, and nobody really mentions it. Well except Traci the gossip queen.

Holly likes how things are going, they are getting a lot of time to themselves and she knows that’s not due to Gail being embarrassed about them hanging out, because everybody remotely close to Gail knows about them, including obviously her brother. But no one really gets involved in their business, it’s almost as if everyone gets that this is new, it’s new for Gail as well as them. And people are giving them the time they need to really figure out what’s going on here.

Holly has been more than happy to take things at Gail’s pace so far, and it seems she may well be getting a little bolder. The majority of the last three weeks has been spent at Holly’s place, and it really has been like a bubble, just the two of them. But they are currently sitting on Gail’s sofa, playing some video game; Holly has absolutely no idea what it is, but she guesses if Gail was willing to try out the batting cages for her, the least she can do is return the favour.

They are currently home alone, but Holly knows that this won’t be the case for long, Chris will most certainly be home, and Gail had mentioned Dov would probably drop in for like five seconds between finishing work and heading to the hospital.

Gail glances over at Holly, she’s trying her best bless her but she really is terrible at this game, so much so that Gail is starting to think that the Xbox at her own apartment is purely for decoration, she makes a mental note to try it out the next time she’s round there. She looks cute, she’s biting her tongue a little full concentration face. Gail mentally shakes her head, when did she become one of ‘those’ people that got all sentimental, and feeling. She can’t help it though, Holly is the prettiest person she’s ever been with, what was she ever thinking with all those boys.

She watches as Holly’s expression changes from one of pure concentration to one of pure delight, Gail is in her own little world watching her, it’s only when the brunette turns to face her, that she actually tunes back in to what Holly is actually saying.

“I beat you. Ha ha.” High pitched and squeely.

Usually Gail would be so pissed that she just got beat, but the joy evident in Holly’s expression right now, how could she ever be mad at that? She can’t help but grin back.

Holly calms down a little and reigns in her excited state, when she sees the look of, dare she say it ‘love’ on Gail’s face. Things just got a lot more serious, Gail can’t help herself she takes Holly’s face in her hands, and before either of them knows what’s happening, they are making out like teenagers right here on the couch in the front room.

Things progress rather quickly, they both have it in the back of their mind that Chris or Dov could walk in at any second, but that kind of adds to the thrill, before she really has a chance to stop herself, Gail is reaching for the hem of Holly’s t-shirt and pulling it over her head, before launching it across the room. As much as Holly is loving this, she’s more than aware that the last time Gail’s friends really saw her, was when she was being showered in alcohol, this is not really what she had in mind for their next meeting.

“Gail.” Her pleas fall on deaf ears. “Gail.” That was a token last attempt to try and stop the kiss and avoid another potentially awkward encounter. Who is she kidding, she couldn’t stop this if she wanted to, and she really doesn’t want to.

She becomes more engrossed in the kiss and more forceful with it, she can feel Gail smiling into her lips, the blonde woman obviously more than aware of the affect that she has on her favourite forensic pathologist. Holly decides two can play this game, she moves her lips to Gail’s neck, and the sharp intake of breath from the other woman is exactly what she wanted to hear. She pulls back to look Gail in the eyes, Gail loves the playfulness that sparkles in Holly’s. She dives back into the kiss; it’s not long before Gail has also lost her shirt.

Holly is now straddling Gail, she is holding her head firmly in her arms, and kissing her for all she’s worth, Gail is sitting on the couch enjoying the view of Holly hovering above her, in particular, the boobs to eye line ratio is perfect. Gail runs her hands slowly up and down Holly’s bare back, and the low growl that emits from her throat almost sends Gail over the edge.

They are both completely engrossed in each other. Which is why the sound of someone clearing their throat takes them both by surprise. Holly pulls her lips from Gail’s and slowly lifts her head. Terrified as to who they have just been caught by. Gail leans her head back, so the view she has is basically upside down.

Holly see’s Dov initially. He’s just staring, open mouth, he’s holding a brown paper bag, but he obviously can’t form words. There’s a woman with him, Holly doesn’t recognise her, but she does look kind of familiar. Before she has a chance to let her brain decipher what’s going on, she has been unceremoniously tipped off of Gail, the blonde is now frantically putting her shirt back on. She starts to speak, Holly may be about to get an explanation.

“Mom. Don’t freak out.”

Oh shit. We’ve just been busted by Gail’s Mom. Now it’s Holly who’s wearing the opened mouth look of shock, and has lost the ability to speak. She watches the scene unfold in front of her, Superintendent Peck, runs back out of the front door, closely followed at high speed by the younger Peck.

Holly’s heart sinks; this could be the deal breaker. She looks over at Dov, who also looks genuinely worried, she sheepishly puts her own shirt back on, at a loss as to what she should do. Dov seems to pick up on this and regains his power of speech too.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” He smiles.

Holly smiles, she supposes she should stick around and hope Gail comes back at some point. “Thanks.”

XXXXXXXXX

They have been nursing their cups of tea for about 20 minutes now. Holly is playing every possible scenario in her head, and as a result, her stomach is flipping from one side of her body to the other. The way Mrs Peck ran out of here really can’t bode well.

Dov on the other hand is beating himself up, he can’t believe he just wandered right in, he should have knocked. He should have picked up on the fact that Gail didn’t want to see her mother when Superintendent Peck said she’d been calling her daughter, and couldn’t get hold of her. He’s such a doofus.

“I can’t believe I didn’t knock.” He needs to voice his own stupidity.

Holly is surprised that he has spoken; she whips her head up, his facial expression looks like she feels. He continues. “It’s just Elaine Peck, she’s kind of scary.”

He looks up at Holly; she’s gone from looking worried to looking terrified. “Great.”

“She and Gail have a weird relationship. I’m not sure how this will affect that.” He states honestly.

“Well I’m guessing the speed at which they both hightailed it out of here, means the affect won’t be good.”

Dov can’t help but agree; again his expressive face gives his feelings away, Holly’s heart drops.

“Gail really likes you.” He tries his best to offer her some form of reassurance.

“Yeah. But it doesn’t matter how much she likes me, if her family has a problem with us.”

Holly’s tea has suddenly become the most interesting thing in the room, she can’t bear to look Dov in the eyes, she feels on the verge of tears, and she’s sure as hell not going to cry in front of him, she’s humiliated herself enough in front of him recently.

Dov can tell Holly is not in a happy place right now, and he can’t help but feel that’s it’s all his fault. He reaches across the kitchen table and places his hand on hers, hoping it provides some form of comfort. Holly smiles, but doesn’t lift her gaze from the mug, he feels a little relief.

XXXXXXXXX

Gail chased her mother out into the street, the elder Peck k is going at a ‘brisk walking’ pace rather than any faster. It doesn’t take long for Gail to catch up. Now she’s caught her, she really has no idea what to say, I mean her mother has just caught her making out with her girlfriend. Gail smiles as she has this thought, ‘her girlfriend.’ She likes the sound of that, she and Holly haven’t really discussed anything like that yet, she’s pretty sure Holly thinks that she is terrified of labels so she hasn’t pushed the issued. But yeah ‘girlfriend’ sounds pretty good right now. She can’t help the smile that hits her face at the thought. It soon disappears when she hears her mother’s voice.

“What are you smiling at? Is this some sort of joke?” Elaine stops in her tracks, they are still in the middle of the street.

“I’m sorry. Believe me I did not want you to find out like that.” Honestly she didn’t want her to find out at all right now.

“Is this your way of trying to get back at me?” 

“What?” Gail is confused.

Elaine is on a roll now. “I know I’m hard on you Gail, but that’s just because I want the best for you. I want you to have the best life. This is not part of my plan for you Gail.”

“Well maybe I’ve got my own plans.”

“Gail sweetheart.” Elaine places an arm on her daughter. “I saw this coming.”

Gail’s head snaps up, what? Elaine’s stifles a chuckle at the look of surprise on her daughters face. “In fact I’m surprised it took this long. I always thought you’d have this particular phase, in your late teens or early twenties.”

Gail’s heart sinks at her mother’s use of the word ‘phase’. Elaine hasn’t finished yet either. “I never thought you’d let it ruin your career.”

Now Gail really has to voice her confusion. “I’m sorry, how exactly is this going to ruin my career?”

“Come on Gail, how can you be taken seriously, with the local softball player on your arm. I mean what does she do for a living? P.E. Teacher, Librarian?”

Gail shakes her head with disbelief. “You know if we’re going for stereotypes, Police officer is pretty high on that list.”

“Nonsense Gail, there aren’t any. . .of those, it 15 division.” Wow she can’t even bring herself to say it.

“Well you’re wrong. Technically Holly works 15 division.” Elaine raises an eyebrow, Gail explains. “She’s a forensic pathologist. Where does that rate on your Lesbian jobs scale.” 

Elaine thinks her daughter is acting like a petulant brat now. “Look Gail, she looks an attractive girl, I can even understand why you might have been taken in by her. Have your bit of fun, get it out of your system, and then find yourself a husband.”

Gail shakes her head, her Mom is wrong. Elaine starts towards her car, satisfied that she has nipped this in the bud.

“I’ve got to get back to the precinct, come round for dinner one night next week. Steve is bringing Traci.”

No mention of Holly. Gail can’t let her go thinking that this thing with Holly is some meaningless fling. “This isn’t a phase Mom. I’m falling in love with her.”

Elaine sighs. “Don’t be stupid Gail. Look we’ll talk about it over dinner.”

“I don’t need to talk about it. This isn’t going to go away.” Pure defiance.

“You can’t do this Gail.” Her defiance matches that of her daughters.

“Or what?” Gail really wants it to be clear in her mind what the consequences of having Holly in her life will be.

“A Peck wouldn’t do this.” Elaine Peck is emphatic. 

Well that makes it a little clearer. Gail feels her anger soar, but she can’t channel it properly, so instead of being able to direct it where she really wants it to go, at her mother, she starts to cry, she turns away from her mother, and heads back towards her apartment.

Elaine smiles. She knew that ‘Peck’ line would work. Holly will be old news in no time.

XXXXXXXXX

Gail composes herself, and wipes the tears; she doesn’t want Dov and Holly to know she’s been crying. When she’s satisfied she looks okay, she steps back into the apartment and into the kitchen, and she has two sets of eyes on her immediately. They can both tell instantly that whatever just happened outside with her mother was not pleasant. And as much as she has tried to hide it, Holly can tell Gail has been crying. Her heart breaks for her. Gail tries to make light of the situation.

“New rule. That woman is not allowed in this house.”

Gail sinks onto Holly’s lap and rests her head into the crook of her neck. Dov feels terrible. “Gail I am so sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it; I know how scared you are of her.” Gail smiles and Dov decides to give these two some space.

“I’m going to head to the hospital, is everything okay?”

Gail nods. “Get out of here.”

Dov smiles and squeezes his friends shoulder as he heads for the front door at speed. Holly waits until she hears the door slam into its wooden frame. She kisses Gail on the forehead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She’s very aware that Gail might not want to discuss this; she knows talking isn’t exactly her strong point.

Gail sighs, conveying to Holly that she really doesn’t want to talk about it, but she knows in order to grow, as she has been with Holly, she should.

“Apparently you’re a phase that I need to get out system, before I find myself a husband. Oh and a ‘Peck’ would never be a homosexual. Of course she didn’t use the word ‘homosexual’, because that might cause her to burst into flames.” Gail reels it all out matter of factly.

“Oh.” That’s a lot of information for Holly to process. Obviously Elaine Peck has an issue with them. The phase part really has her worried.

Again almost as if she can read Holly’s mind. “I told her this is no phase.”

Holly smiles, but she can’t help but worry. “Where does that leave you with your Mom?”

“I’m not sure I want to be around her when she’s acting the way she is right now.”

“Gail she’s your Mom.”

“Exactly, she should be able to accept me for who I am, no matter what.”

“I think you know it isn’t always that black and white.”

“How did your parents take it?” 

Holly smiles, her parents are wonderful, and have always been wonderful about her sexuality. Gail laughs when she sees the smile spread onto Holly’s face. “Yeah well my parents are freaks.”

“You know I realised something, when I was out there arguing with my Mom.” Gail has decided to be brave.

“Really, do I want to know?”

“I didn’t think I’d be into labels. “ Gail begins to explain. “But I like the idea of calling you my girlfriend.”

That really is the last thing Holly was expecting. “Really?”

“Really.”Gail leans down and starts to kiss her girlfriend.

“Now, where were we, before we were rudely interrupted?”

“Seriously in here, after that?” Holly absolutely doesn’t want anything remotely close to that to happen again, she stands up which causes Gail to do the same, the blonde woman wonders what exactly’s going to happen next.

“Bedroom now.” Holly starts to pull Gail towards her room.

Gail loves that Holly has this ability to make her forget all of the badness. “I love it when you boss me around nerd.”

XXXXXXXXX

Gail hasn’t heard from her mother since their argument last night, and if she’s honest she’s not expecting too. This could be such a mess, she hopes her mother comes round, as she really can’t envisage a situation where she’d be willing to give Holly up.

She’s currently on the front desk at the precinct, she was hoping work would help take her mind off things, but getting thrown on desk duty really hasn’t helped. She truly has nothing to do other than think, and over analyse, and make herself sick with worry. The prospect of having to give up one of her Mom or Holly really isn’t sitting well with her.

Steve approaches the desk. She can tell immediately he knows something, he’s pulling his stupid ‘puppy dog’, ‘I’m so understanding face.’

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Gail’s not sure she can take another heart to heart with a Peck family member, especially not the ‘Golden Boy’, and especially not here in the middle of the department. She puts on a brave face.

“So Mom called me last night.”

It appears Steve shares none of her concerns about having this discussion out in the open. Gail’s lack of response spurs him on.

“She’ll come round Gail.”

“You have met Elaine Peck haven’t you?”

Steve laughs. “I’m going to do everything I can to convince her that this isn’t a phase.”

Gail flinches at his words. “She told you that part huh?”

“Oh yeah I got a play by play rerun of the whole argument. She of course expected me to back her up.”

“Did you?”

Steve is a little taken aback that she thinks he could do that. “Of course not.”

Gail nods. “How can you be so sure?” Steve looks confused, she clarifies. “That it’s not a phase?”

“Because little sister, as much as you hate it, I know you. Holly does something to you; she makes you act in a way that I’ve rarely seen before, if ever.”

“Wow this is turning into a lifetime special.”

Steve laughs again. “Mom mentioned dinner next week. I was thinking we could use that to try and talk to her.”

“I’m not going.” Steve gives her a look that states ‘I really think you should. “She invited Traci for you, but no Holly. I’m not going.”

“Look Gail, I’m not saying I agree with anything she’s done, but this must be hard for her.”

“Holly said the same thing.” She smiles, as does Steve, even the mention of Holly’s name brings a smile to his little sisters face.

“Think about dinner.” Gail nods, and Steve meanders off. At least one Peck is fighting her corner.

XXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always drop me a review or a tweet AT Eden_Ashley_Chr .Going for a bit more Drama this time round.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

It’s been five days since Holly and Gail were busted by Gail’s Mom, and life has pretty much gone back to normal for the two of them, well as normal as it’s ever been. Tonight is the night of the big family dinner at Mama Peck’s house, Elaine has been calling nonstop the last couple of days telling Gail that her attendance is mandatory, and up until now, precisely 3.56pm on this lovely fall afternoon Gail has been adamant that she isn’t going. In fact she promised Holly that she’s going to cook for her. Holly grimaces at the thought, Gail isn’t exactly known for her culinary expertise.

Holly is surprised when she hears footsteps in her lab, she’s currently chained to her computer waiting for it to process the information and feed her the results, she rises onto her tip toes and looks over the top of the screen, she almost loses her balance and falls off of her chair when she see’s Elaine Peck, in full uniform, what on earth is she doing here. 

Holly scurries around the table the last thing she wants to do is make things any worse. She has the sudden horrifying realisation that she doesn’t know how to address her, she frantically racks her brain, looking at Mrs Peck for any form of clue, how many stripes does she have on her shoulder, what number of stripes mean what rank? Holly feels a little flustered, she’s aware, she needs to speak, and soon.

“Inspector Peck, what can I do for you?” She took a punt.

The unimpressed smirk on the older woman’s face tells her she got it wrong; she’s in no doubt that this woman will have no problem in correcting her.

“Superintendant Peck actually.” Holly smiles, that told her. Although she’s genuinely surprised by the next words. “You can call me Elaine.”

Holly just nods, she has no idea what’s happening here, she daren’t breathe. “You are Holly Stewart?”

Holly looks confused, Elaine starts to meander around the lab, touching things and examining stuff as she goes. She explains why she’s asked this particular question. “Sorry Miss Stewart, it’s just you look different with clothes on.”

Holly is certain she has just changed a lovely shade of crimson. She’s determined she won’t be beaten by this woman though. “Actually it’s Doctor Stewart, but you can call me Holly.”

Holly gives Elaine her sweetest smile, and the older woman is almost impressed. “Ah yes of course. Doctor Stewart. Four years in medical school, McGill no less. A five year Anatomical Pathology residency through McMaster University, and a one year fellowship in forensic pathology at the University of Toronto. Very Impressive.”

Holly actually feels a little scared that this woman has been able to find out so much about her. She has basically just described ten years of her life. “Wow, this must be what it’s like to be stalked.”

Elaine grins. “Well, my daughter seems to think she’s falling in love with you, so I felt it was my maternal duty to check you out.”

Holly freezes at the mention of the ‘L word’ Elaine sees it immediately. “Oh she hasn’t told you that she loves you yet?”

“No.” Holly is starting to get really flustered.

“Maybe you don’t feel the same?”

“What, no, I mean yes . . .” Holly does not want to tell Elaine Peck that she’s in love with Gail Peck, before she tells Gail Peck. “I mean I don’t think we should be talking about this.”  
Elaine is again impressed at how well Holly managed to regain her composure. She decides to change the subject.

“My daughter won’t come to a family dinner this evening. This upsets me.”

Well this has all gotten a bit awkward. Elaine continues. “It seems she won’t come unless you’re invited too.”

Elaine pins Holly with a death stare, Holly just glares back, she’s not really sure how Elaine is expecting her to react to that, the older woman sighs she seems to be relenting.

“So I thought I better come down here and ask you along face to face.”

“You want me to come to dinner tonight?” Holly really needs this to be spelt out for her.

“I want my daughter to come to dinner tonight. Apparently for that to happen you have to be there too.” Elaine shrugs.

“Well, I feel super welcome.” Sarcasm is dripping from her words.

Elaine’s demeanour changes slightly, less confidence, more guilty. “I may have said some things, in the heat of the moment that could have been construed as harsh.”

Holly looks at her in disbelief, harsh is an understatement. “Didn’t you tell her she wasn’t a part of your family anymore?”

“Not in as many words, but I suppose that implication could have been drawn. Incorrectly.”

Elaine sighs again; she can tell she’s impressing no one here.

“My daughter has never stood up to me like this before. Sure she’s stood up to me there and then in the moment, but she’s always backed down. This time she isn’t backing down.”

It all clicks into place for Holly. “So now you know you’re not going to get your own way?”

Elaine nods; she knows how childish this makes her look. “So now it’s my turn to back down. And apologise, and hope that she forgives me. Because no matter what Gail may have told you, or what you might think of me. I love my daughter dearly, and I need to make this better.”

Holly is taken aback, she wasn’t expecting that level of honesty from Elaine, and she definitely isn’t prepared for the level of emotion being displayed, she’s almost certain she can see a glassiness to her eyes, she wouldn’t cry would she? Holly decides to take pity on her, and give her what she wants.

“I guess I’ll see you for dinner later then?”

Elaine nods, and leaves the room, the last thing she wants do is cry in front of this woman, emotion is weakness. Holly watches her go and sighs; now she’s got to try and convince Gail that they should go to dinner tonight. She rubs her temple; she can feel a headache forming at the thought. 

XXXXXXXXX

Holly takes a deep breath, she doesn’t really like coming to the precinct at 15 anymore, Gail didn’t exactly react favourably last time, but needs must. She’s just wandered into the main corridor and is glancing around for someone that she knows that might be able to point her in the correct direction. She’s rescued when she sees Oliver heading towards her, his smile is huge and authentic.

“Hey Holly. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Hey Oliver, how you feeling?” He’s been back at work for a week or so now, but he’s been struggling a little according to Gail, she is really eager to find out how he’s doing.

“I’m good thanks.” His smile seems sincere, good.

“I’m actually looking for Gail, is she around?”

Oliver looks left and then right, before turning, and seeing exactly what he’s looking for.

“Peck you’ve got a visitor.”

Gail looks past Oliver and sees Holly, her first emotion is panic. She hurries over just as Holly is thanking Oliver; Shaw then gets back on his merry way. She scans Holly, she seems fine, she hasn’t been crying, there are no obvious signs of injury. Holly has to stifle a chuckle as Gail’s eyes frantically dart all over her body. Gail is stumped.

“What are you doing here?”

Wow these Peck women really know how to make a girl feel wanted. Gail sees the flash of hurt, she grabs Holly’s sleeve and pulls her to one side. “It scares me when you come to work Holly; it’s never usually good news.”

Holly smiles. “Your Mom came to visit me at the lab today.”

Gail’s eyes go wide. “Wow, I knew you wouldn’t be here for a good reason, but I didn’t think it would be this bad. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, actually it wasn’t that bad.”

Gail isn’t convinced. Holly tries to persuade her. “It wasn’t, she actually dropped by to invite me to dinner tonight.”

Now Gail is looking at her like she’s insane. “You do remember what my Mom looks like right?”

Holly laughs. “Yes.”

“And it was definitely her?”

“Yes Gail it was definitely your mother.” She not sure she appreciates being spoke to like a child.

“I don’t get it.”

“I was pretty surprised myself. But I really think she wants to make things right.”

“You don’t know my Mother Holly. I really don’t think tonight would be a good idea.”

“I think you’re wrong Gail. I think we should go.”

Gail looks at her feet; Holly can tell she still isn’t convinced. She hates to use this, but she knows how important this could be, and how Gail’s stubbornness might mean she misses this opportunity. Holly grabs her hand, causing her to look up.

“Will you do it for me?”

Gail sulks instantly. “Fine. But don’t blame me when end up having the worst night of your life.”

Holly smiles. If she thought she could get away with it she would kiss her, but she better not right here in the middle of the precinct, instead she releases Gail’s hand, and heads back towards the main doors. Gail watches her go and smiles to herself, she is so whipped.

“Hey Holly, you only get to use the ‘do it for me’ line like once a year.”

Holly turned at the sound of her name, and just smirks at Gail, before carrying on. Truth be told, she’s more excited that Gail’s just implied that they will be together for ‘years’ than she is worried about the fact that Gail knew exactly what she was doing there. 

XXXXXXXXX

It’s now 7.30pm and Gail and Holly are making their way up the front path of the Peck Family household. Neither of them are particularly looking forward to it. The only plus is that Steve and Traci will also be in attendance, so at least it will be four against two, Gail’s assuming that her Dad will side with her Mother, he’s so whipped, maybe that’s where she gets it from.

As they reach the front door, Holly grabs her hand which stops Gail from pushing it open; she wonders what Holly is doing.

“This was your idea nerd, don’t be backing out now.”

Holly can’t help but think that if this night goes badly, their relationship won’t survive. “Promise me that you’ll try.”

“What?”

“Don’t go in there all guns blazing and be all, Gail Peck about this. Try to be flexible, try and remember that this is hard for your Mom.”

“You’re really worried about this aren’t you?” The look of pure panic on the brunettes face confirms as much.

“Holly, no matter what happens in there.” She gestures towards the front door she was about to walk through. “Me and you are going to be fine.”

“That’s a great strategy in the short term Gail, but long term you won’t want to be without your family.”

Gail can see Holly isn’t going to settle here. “Okay, I’ll go easy on her.”

Holly smiles. “Thank you.”

“You ready?” Gail smirks as Holly takes a deep breath.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Gail takes her hand and leads her through the door, no need to knock. “We’re here.”

Holly tightens her grip around Gail’s fingers, but calms a little when she hears Steve respond to Gail’s call.

“Living room little sister.”

Gail pulls Holly in the direction of the living room. Holly can feel her heart beating faster, as they step over the threshold, they are greeted by two smiling faces, they of course belong to Steve and Traci, one more questioning glance, coming from Elaine her gaze firmly on the entwined hands, and the expression on Gail’s fathers face is one of awkwardness he doesn’t really know what to do.

Gail smirks at the fact her Mother obviously isn’t happy at hers and Holly’s little PDA, Holly picks up on the tension in the room, and for the sake of her relationship, she drops Gail’s hand, who is immediately unimpressed.

“Nice to see you again Elaine.” Holly passes the bottle of wine she’s been clutching to Elaine who rises from the chair she had been settled in. “We brought wine.”

Elaine looks at the bottle. She’s impressed. “A Merry Edwards Klopp Ranch Pinot Noir, Very nice Holly, I assume my daughter didn’t choose this?”

“Why would you assume that?”

Gail can’t understand what’s happening here, two minutes ago, Holly was practically crying with nerves and now here she is giving her mother as good as she’s getting, she’s impressed, as are Steve and Traci it seems. Gail starts to wonder exactly what happened between these two at the lab earlier.

“Gail’s not known for being a wine connoisseur.” Elaine smiles, she likes Holly, she likes sparring with her.

“Gail’s not known for a lot of things she’s really good at now.”

Holly smirks, Elaine grins back, well played is her main thought, she retreats to the kitchen defeated this time, Traci almost chokes on the mouthful of wine she’s just swallowed, and Gail wonders what’s happened to her sweet girlfriend, not that she’s complaining, she’s been waiting for someone to not be scared of her Mom for some time now. She’s fascinated.

XXXXXXXXX

The unlikely sextet are now gathered around the Peck dining room table, enjoying a lovely meal, but an excruciating silence. The thing is they all know why they’re here, to try and work through this current situation, and still come out of the other side as a family. Elaine decides as the head of this family, she will try and break the ice.  
“So Gail how long have you and Holly been together?”

Elaine smiles as she speaks and doesn’t quite understand the worried look on Gail’s face. Truth is Gail knows she and Holly haven’t been together that long, and this information is only going to play into her Mom’s ‘phase’ thinking. But she sees her Mom is trying, and she daren’t not answer thanks to Holly’s little pep talk on the way in.

“Almost a month.” 

Gail chances looking her Mom in the eyes, and immediately wishes she hadn’t, there’s almost a glint of mischief or excitement there, and almost an ‘I told you so’. She hates it, so she tries to add more weight to her relationship.

“But we’ve been dating for like four?”

She likes the fact that her months expression has changed from cheerful to baffled. “You’ve been together for a month, but dating for four?”

Gail smiles and looks at Holly, without breaking her gaze. “Yeah, well I guess I didn’t realise it was dating at the time.”

Steve and Traci smirk at each other knowingly, they have never known Gail like this, so open, so willing to be happy, and not care who sees it. Elaine is also impressed; she’s never seen her daughter in love. Until now. Now she knows that Holly won’t be going anywhere anytime soon, she makes peace with herself to accept it, it won’t be easy explaining it to the brass at work, but she’s sure she can put some sort of political spin on it and make it work in her favour, with that in mind she decides the rest of this evening will be about having fun, she knows Holly can take it, and she’s damn sure Gail can, and give as good as she gets.

“So which one of you is the guy?” Elaine smirks as she speaks. Steve shifts uncomfortably in his chair, Traci can’t believe this woman’s front, the smile immediately drops from her face, Holly knows exactly what game her host is playing, she doesn’t take the bait like the rest have.

“Neither of us is the guy, that’s kind of the point.” Not for the first time this evening Elaine is impressed by Holly. She feigns confusion.

“Oh right. So are you a Lesbian because you couldn’t find a boyfriend?”

Holly laughs, which takes Gail by surprise her mother is being so offensive, she calms slightly when she sees how confident her lover looks. “Look at me honey, do you really think I’d struggle finding a boyfriend.”

Elaine is actually enjoying herself. Steve and Traci are just flipping back and forth between the two women, open mouthed in shock, as if they are watching a tennis match as the two women continue to exchange barbs. Holly has set Elaine up perfectly for her next sting.

“Honey? Are you hitting on me Holly?”

Holly laughs, like a proper throaty laugh. Elaine can’t help but join her, and the rest of the people at the table wonder if they’ve dropped into an alternate universe. Gail can’t take it anymore.

“God you two, get a room. I can’t take much more of this.”

“I thought you wanted me to get along with your girlfriend.”

“This is just weird.”

“Aw come on Gail, your Mom has obviously spent a lot of effort and time on Google finding the best lesbian stereotypes, I’m sure she’s got plenty more at the ready.” Holly can barely get the words out between the laughter. Gail still isn’t seeing the funny side.

“So tell me Holly do you hate all men or just specific ones.” They continue to smirk.

Steve flinches, as his gaze has been firmly on his sister, and if he didn’t know better he’d say she is about t-minus two seconds from blowing a fuse. Yep there it is.

“Stop it. This isn’t a joke. My relationship isn’t a joke.” Gail is shouting and she’s risen from her chair to emphasise the fact she is not remotely pleased.

“Gail I’m not trying to make a joke of your relationship, I thought you’d be happy Holly and I are getting on.” Elaine is at a loss, she doesn’t know what to do to get Gail on side.

“This is the two of you getting on, you throwing out ridiculous, unfunny stereotypes? This is my life we’re talking about. It’s bad enough that other small minded idiots might think that stuff about us, but my own family.”

“Gail don’t be silly, I don’t think these things.” Elaine is practically pleaded.

Well this has gotten out of hand rather quickly. “Come on sweetie, she’s just kidding, having a laugh.” Holly tries her best to placate her girlfriend.

Gail seems to ignore Holly; her venom is still firmly aimed at her mother. “No, this isn’t a laugh. You can’t keep making jokes like this. This is my life now. Holly is my life now. She isn’t a phase, she isn’t going anywhere, I love her.”

Everyone holds their breath. Holly is astounded, and delighted in equal measure. Gail’s eyes are still on her mother, expecting her to explode with rage. Instead she smiles at her daughter, the most brilliant authentic smile she’s ever seen. “I know that Gail.”

Gail is starting to think maybe she’s over reacted, she slowly edges her way back into her chair. “Well that’s alright then.” Gail starts to eat her dinner again careful not to make eye contact with Holly, she’s aware she’s just left herself completely bear by getting her feelings out in the open. The rest of the party, just look at each other in disbelief, and seem to silently agree between them that the best course of action would be to tuck back into their own meals. And so they do. The rest of the meal goes off without a hiccup.

XXXXXXXXX

After the meal, the Peck’s plus Traci and Holly had congregated in the huge kitchen, to have drinks; conversation is flowing, mainly because everyone is being sure to keep the topics plain and simple. Gail had noticed her mother step out onto the back porch a few minutes ago, she assumed to throw out some garbage or something, but she still hasn’t come back yet, she decides to make the bold move, and heads out to talk to her. 

She wanders through the door, Steve and Holly watch her go and look at each other knowingly, they are both ready to sprint out of the back door at the first sound of any commotion. Gail finds her mother leaning against a wooden fence looking out over the fields which back onto their home. She slowly leans on the fence next to her mother, and she smiles at her as she notices she’s no longer alone. Gail’s eyes are immediately drawn out to the view. She’s surprised when her mother starts to talk.

“I really like Holly.”

Gail smirks, of course she likes her, what’s not to like. “But?” She assumes there must be one.

“No but.” Elaine shakes her head, before making a confession. “I searched her on the central intelligence computer.”

Gail is appalled and her facial expression conveys as much. Elaine smirks. “She’s great on paper.”

She laughs. Gail can’t believe her mother’s front, though she doesn’t really know why she’s surprised. “Doctors usually are.”

Elaine nods in agreement. “She’s ambitious, published even. Hopefully some of that drive will rub off on you.”

She couldn’t resist a little dig, Gail rolls her eyes. “Does this mean I’m allowed back in the family?”

Elaine sighs. “Gail, you were never not part of this family.” She struggles on how to explain herself. “It was a shock finding out the way I did.”

“Yeah sorry about that.” Her cheeks flush.

“I’m sorry about the way I acted that day.” Gail’s head nearly drops off, she’s not sure she can remember her Mom ever apologising before.

“So you’re going to accept us then?”

“I don’t think I’ve got much of a choice.” There’s a wry smile playing on her lips.

“Don’t worry; I’m sure God papa won’t have that much of a problem with it.” She is of course referring to the chief of police; she knows this must be her Mom’s main concern.

“Don’t look so smug Gail; you could end up being a poster girl.”

The smile instantly drops from Gail’s face, that sounds like her idea of hell. “No thanks.”

Elaine chuckles. “I don’t just like Holly on paper. She’s not scared of me. That’s good.”

Now it’s Gail’s turn to laugh. “You should have seen her at the front door before we came in earlier. She was most definitely scared.”

“She’s scared of losing you Gail. She’s not scared of me.”

Gail nods, glad that Holly seems to have made a favourable impression on the hardest woman to impress in the world.

“Come on let’s get back in. I bet your brother’s on edge.” 

Elaine re-enters the house and smirks as she sees that not only Steve, but Holly and Traci are all watching the back door like hawks. Her children have surrounded themselves with wonderful people it seems.

“Don’t worry she’s still alive.”

Gail pops through the door at this precise moment almost as if to prove her mother’s words are true. She’s wearing the most brilliant smile, and the three worried friends instantly relax.

XXXXXXXXX

Gail and Holly arrived back at Holly’s apartment about five minutes ago, both extremely happy that they made it through the evening, and it seems Elaine Peck will accept them, maybe even fully one day. Gail threw herself on the sofa as soon as she entered and made herself comfortable. That’s where Holly finds her; she’s just been to the kitchen to grab them a couple of beers. She passes one to the gorgeous blonde, but stays standing towering over her girlfriend smirking.

“So. You love me?” She raises her eyesbrows.

Gail’s sure she’s just died of embarrassment right there on the spot. Her mind goes back to the ridiculous way Holly actually found that information out, she cringes. Throwing a cushion over her face, to try and hide her mortification. Holly laughs out loud; Gail is so cute when she’s done something stupid.

“Gail look at me.” Holly has finally got her laughter under control, it seems her girlfriend isn’t going to relent, so she grabs her foot and shakes it to try and get her attention, slowly the cushion is lowered, and a sheepish looking officer Peck is presented to Holly.

“I love you too.” Holly grins, mainly because Gail seems genuinely emotional, in a good way, but also because this joke is too good to pass up. “Now if you’d rather I told your Dad, or another member of your family instead of you. . ?”

Gail launches the cushion at Holly’s head, who is now roaring with laughter. God she loves this woman with all of her heart.

XXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. As I said at the start I don’t have a particular plan, just going with the flow, so no idea what’s in store next. Let me know what you think. Review or tweet at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Gail is laying staring at the ceiling, she’s never really been one for wasting away the day in bed, but this morning she feels like she needs a moment to reflect. Last night she told Holly that she loves her. Well to be more precise she told the whole room, mortifying. But then when they got home, Holly had told her that she loves her too. Gail can’t help the smile that plays across her lips as she has this thought, Holly loves her back. In the past Gail would have thought saying the L word after barely a month of being together would have been crazy fast. But with Holly she feels like it wasn’t quick enough, the words where practically bursting to get out, which is probably why they came out in the manner that they did. Yep, Gail Peck is in love, and instead of this fact terrifying her, it calms her almost.

She rolls onto her side to look at the focus of all of her thoughts. Holly’s olive skin in contrast against the pure white sheets, her pink lips, her tightly closed eyes, the steady rise and fall of her chest, confirming she is definitely asleep. Gail actually thinks she could be perfect. Gail rolls her eyes at her own thoughts, when did she become one of ‘those’ people, she hates people like this, who fawn over their partners, lovey dovey idiots. Now she’s slowly turning into one. If her friends could read her mind she’d be in trouble, but she’s almost certain she can keep her icy façade up for them at least, but not Holly, no Holly most certainly has the ability to melt her icy exterior away, and reduce her to a blithering idiot, a love sick puppy.

She’s lost in her thoughts when noise starts emanating from the beauty beside her.

“You know Gail. I’m starting to wonder how many times I have to catch you staring at me in my sleep, for it to become really weird.” Holly can’t hide her smirk.

Gail grins sheepishly. “I’d be more worried about all the times you haven’t caught me.” She wiggles her eyebrows as Holly lets out a ferocious laugh. Gail hopes she can always induce this roar like giggle from the brunette.

“What time is it?” Surprisingly Holly really isn’t a morning person, and she’s wondering why they’re awake.

“It is precisely 7.26am.” Gail confirms after looking at the bedside clock over her shoulder.

Holly frowns and throws her head back against the pillows; as the realisation hits her that their alarm is due to go off in exactly 4 minutes. Now Gail giggles.

“Hey how about we go out for dinner tonight?” Gail is thinking out loud.

Holly frowns again. “Actually I have plans tonight.”

Gail is instantly hit by a feeling, but she can’t really put her finger on what it is; Holly has plans, without her, that she didn’t tell her about, does she feel disappointed, jealous, an overriding need to jump back into that tree? Holly see’s Gail’s face drop and instantly regrets not telling Gail earlier, she frantically tries to explain.

“It’s just once a month, my parents make all us kids get together, to catch up, I guess it just slipped my mind, I didn’t not tell you on purpose. . .”

Holly is rambling now, as she has a tendency to do when she’s nervous. They are saved by the alarm going off they both to look at it. Gail whacks it to stop the noise screeching from it, before turning back to Holly, who looks scared. “Holly don’t worry about it, I’m sure I can hang out with my friends. That’s what I used to do before you came along.”

She gives Holly a half smile, but the older woman can see she’s putting on a brave face. Gail seems to be really hurt, Holly hates this. Gail slides out from under the covers and heads for the en suite without further comment. Confirming just how upset she really is. Holly for the second time this morning throws her head back onto the pillows. Last night had been amazing, Gail had told her how much she loves her, and then afterwards had shown her how much she loves her, and now the biggest problem their relationship has had so far; on both sides, seems to be creeping back in; insecurity.

XXXXXXXXX

This morning with Gail had been frosty to say the least. Holly is at the lab now, and the more she thinks about it, the more she thinks the younger blonde woman is being really, well unreasonable. In fact Holly’s been thinking it over so much, she’s actually stewing in it, and she is making herself angrier and angrier. She exhales loudly as she realises once again that her attention has become so consumed by a certain Officer Peck, that she’s completely lost what she’s supposed to be doing work wise. This needs to stop. It appears it’s about to.

“Hey nerd, what was that sigh for?”

Holly’s head whips around to find Gail leaning against the doorway of the lab, in full uniform, wow she looks hot in uniform; concentrate Stewart. It appears at least Gail won’t be taking on the role of ‘cat up a tree’ today, she’s obviously here to talk about the awkwardness this morning, and this calms Holly slightly, at least it did until Gail opens her mouth.

“Y’know I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you had plans tonight.” Gail watches as Holly’s jaw drops, she carries on regardless. “And I know that’s completely irrational of me, but I can’t help it. I didn’t like the fact that you felt you didn’t need to tell me. And Traci keeps saying the best way to make a relationship work is to be honest, and communicate your feelings. So there you go.”

Gail has moved slightly into the lab, Holly closes her mouth and swallows while she digests Gail’s abrupt musings. “I’m sorry you feel that way.”

“Oh no, that’s not an apology, that’s a sly way of saying Gail this is your fault.”

Holly is getting more irate. “What exactly do I have to apologise for Gail?” She fixes her with an ‘I’m very pissed off at you’ stare and waits for an explanation.

Gail is not ready to back down. “Fine, you’ve done nothing wrong. Enjoy your evening. I’ll see you around.”

Holly’s heart lurches, she remembers when she used that phrase ‘I’ll see you around’, it was when she felt helpless, when she thought Gail didn’t want her, she realises that’s probably how Gail feels right now. The police woman has turned to leave, but Holly grabs her by the sleeve quite violently and pulls her back towards her.

“Why are you acting like this?”

Gail is about to launch another tirade at Holly, but the brunette sees it coming; she can also see how emotional Gail is. She places a hand on each of Gail’s arms and shakes her gently.

“Gail, this is me.” Gail can see tears forming in Holly’s eyes, she continues. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Gail drops her head; the cement floor of the lab has suddenly become the most interesting thing she’s ever seen. “Everybody leaves me.”

It’s so quiet, Holly wonders if she’s heard her right. Her silence obviously spurs Gail on. “We’ve barely been together a month, and you already don’t want me around.”

Holly smiles, as if she would ever leave Gail. She gently uses her finger to lift Gail’s chin so their eyes meet. Holly’s breath is taken by the depth of emotion in her lovers eyes. She realises Gail is deadly serious.

“Hey. Last night I told you that I’m in love with you, and this morning you think I’m going to run away and leave you. All because of some stupid family tradition that has become so monotomus in my mind, in my life, that I actually genuinely forgot about it. That’s really what you’re telling me right now?”

Well when you put it like that, Gail shrugs her shoulders. Holly hasn’t finished. “I would invite you along, but everything has happened so quickly with us, I haven’t had a chance to tell them about you.” Holly hopes that doesn’t sound harsh. “Well I mean obviously they know who you are, I don’t think I’ve stopped talking about you since we met, but I haven’t told them that we’re a couple. I guess I had it all planned out in my head, to tell them this time around, and then introduce you all next time around. I should have let you know.”

Holly’s latest ramble is over. Now she has found her interest taken by the polished concrete. Gail is discovering that she’s been acting like an idiot, she grabs Holly’s hand and again gorgeous brown orbs meet icy blue ones.

“I’m sorry. I panicked.” Holly nods at Gail’s words. “I don’t usually do well in love; I guess I’m expecting this to go wrong.”

Holly sighs. “Gail this is only going to work, if we both try really hard, if we sit around waiting for things to go wrong, they usually do.”

“I know. I’m working on it. I love you.”

“I love you too. Please get better at this quickly.” Holly smirks and Gail can’t help but reciprocate. She reaches up and gives Holly a quick peck on the lips.

“Have a good night tonight. Call me when you’re done?”

“I will cancel if you really want me too?” Holly means it, however difficult Gail is being, Holly would do anything to make her happy.

“I’ve got my own plans now Doctor Stewart, you’ve missed out.” The playfulness is clear in Gail’s tone.

“Oh really officer?” Holly decides to play back.

“I’ve got a hot date at The Penny, with Chris and Dov.”

“I'll try not to be too jealous.” Deadpan.

“Well when you hook a catch like me nerd, you have to deal with the competition.” Holly shakes her head, smiling.

“No contest.” Holly states confidently.

Gail concedes she is most definitely right. “Not even close. Later geek squad.”

And just like that the whirl wind that is Gail Peck breezes back out of the lab. At least now Holly stands a chance of actually getting some work done this afternoon.

XXXXXXXXX

Gail, Chris and Dov are sitting randomly at the same table in the Penny that they had been the night before the shooting. Obviously Chloe isn’t here, but Dov has spent the first hour of their evening gushing about how much better she’s doing and how he hopes she will be out of hospital in the next few days. Now they are sitting throwing peanuts into each other’s mouth, and having a lot more fun than they probably should be doing it. 

The atmosphere seems to be getting tenser and tenser, Gail has an idea why. She was in a terrible mood earlier before she and Holly sorted things out, and as dumb as they can be, her boys aren’t that stupid that they haven’t noticed that Holly isn’t here. Not just that though, the guys, all of them, not just Chris and Dov have all been so amazing about her and Holly, no one has really pushed her about what’s going on, but obviously as time goes on they become more and more curious, and Gail can tell they are dying to know more. It seems tonight may be the night.

Dov and Chris look at each other, like they’re willing the other to start the conversation, Gail rolls her eyes, but smiles, she’s glad that all of her friends have been so good about her all of sudden having a girlfriend, that she’s more than happy to start sharing a little more with them. It appears Chris is going to be the brave one.

“So Gail, where’s Holly tonight?”

“She’s got some family thing on.” This obviously wasn’t the answer they were expecting, they both look mightily confused. Dov will explain.

“It’s just you’ve been so bummed today, we were sure you guys had, had an argument or something?”

Gail plays with her straw in her mouth, and exhales, she hates that she was so transparent earlier in the day, Holly makes her feel things so hard, that she can’t keep it under wraps.

“We did. But I think we’re okay now.”

Chris and Dov are both relieved Gail has been different since she’s been with Holly, dare they say happy even? Which is why they’ve been willing to give them the space they’ve needed recently.

“What did you fight about?” Chris’ question is laced with genuine concern.

Gail knows that if she explains it plain terms, they’re going to think she’s an idiot, so she decides to skip a step. “I acted like an idiot.”

That answer obviously hasn’t satisfied the boys, they’re both waiting for her to elaborate. Not for the first time in the last twenty minutes she sighs heavily. “I was mad that she didn’t tell me that she had plans tonight.” Now she feels really stupid, she decides to compound it for them. “And I was upset that she didn’t invite me along.”

Dov laughs. “Let me get this straight, Gail Peck is mad because she hasn’t met the parents yet?”

Gail smirks, Chris jumps in. “So this thing with you and Holly is getting pretty serious?”

Gail is starting to feel a little uncomfortable, she really wants to embrace Holly into her life, but she really isn’t at ease talking about her feelings. She nods.

Chris still looks a little confused, like he can’t quite understand something, he shakes his head. “Then you should start letting her hang out with us more? So we can get to know her.”

“That’s the plan. At least on my side.”

Gail looks at her straw again, it’s obviously still getting to her that it seems that Holly isn’t as open with her friends and Family as Gail has been with hers. I mean when you look at it, Holly has met all of Gail’s friends, yes okay she already kind of knew them all through work, but they have hung out at the Penny a couple of times since they’ve been together, and hell Gail has even sat through a dinner with Holly with her Mom, Dad and brother. And on the other side, Gail hasn’t met any of Holly’s friends, not one, and as stupid as it sounds, she didn’t even know Holly had a family until tonight reared its ugly head earlier. Gail wonders what’s up with that, and she knows she won’t be able to stop herself from bringing it up with the brunette and grimaces at the thought of what kind of argument that particular conversation will cause.

Chris reaches over and grabs her hand across the table. “Holly’s crazy about you, you can tell that just by looking at her, when she’s looking at you.”

Gail starts to feel a little emotional, and again can’t manage actual words so just nods to show she agrees with what Chris has said. Dov has been listening intently, decides as Gail is obviously in a sharing mood, well more sharing than she usually is anyway, he might chance trying to find out a little more about this particular situation.

“Holly’s a chick.” Dov states the obvious because he’s struggling to formulate the words he needs, mainly because he’s not sure exactly what he wants to ask.

Gail giggles. “Excellent detective work Dov, you’re headed for the top at 15.” Chris can’t help his own laughter, Dov rolls his eyes, why is the joke always at his expense?

“You know what I mean?”

“Look it was a bigger surprise to me than it was to anyone, and I’m not saying I’m into chicks now, or that I’m not into guys anymore. It just feels right with Holly. Righter than it’s ever felt with anyone.”

Gail can’t help the most brilliant smile that appears on her face. It induces matching efforts from Dov and Chris.

“Well okay then.”

Just like that they down their next shot of tequila and get back to having a brilliant evening.

XXXXXXXXX

The night has been a great success, Gail realises that she has been neglecting her boys recently, she has spent so much time with Holly, and staying over at Holly’s that she’s really glad they’ve all had the chance to reconnect, she’s made a promise with herself that she’s going to have Holly stay over at her place more, even if her place is like a frat house and Holly’s place is beautiful.

Her attention is pulled from Dov and Chris when she sees a familiar figure stride through the entrance of the Penny. Holly looks glances around the room and spots Gail looking back at her almost immediately, the smile that covers Holly’s features as soon as she sees the blonde, makes Gail’s heart stop. What surprises Gail is when Holly turns to talk to two people behind her, and gesture towards where she Chris and Dov are sitting. The three of them start to wander over.

Gail doesn’t take her eyes from the three of them, nor does she remove the confused look from her face. What is Holly doing here? Who are these people with her? Dov and Chris have followed Gail’s gaze and are also currently staring at the three beings shuffling towards them.

Holly can’t help but chuckle at the three gormless faces looking back at her. “Hi guys.”

They all mouth hi, all still wondering what’s going on. Holly decides to put them out of their misery, she grabs Gail’s hand.

“Gail, I’d like you to meet my big brother Henry.” She gestures toward the good looking male Gail guesses he’s in his early forties, she shakes the hand that he’s hold out towards her. Holly continues.

“And this brat is my younger sister Madison.” Gail continues the pattern with Holly’s sister, she is Holly’s double, and looks around Gail’s age. What a good looking set of siblings. Whilst Gail is in somewhat of a daze, Dov and Chris have introduced themselves to the new comers.

Henry speaks. “Gail it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Holly’s done nothing but talk about you for months.”

Holly smacks her brother on the arm, then Madison decides it’s her turn to join in on the teasing. “Yeah it’s nice to finally put a face to name, I actually feel like I already know you.”

Holly is fast turning a lovely shade of burgundy. Gail is finding it all too amusing. 

“Well on that note, before I die of embarrassment ill go and get us some drinks.” Holly heads for the bar, whilst Henry and Madison take a seat at the table. Gail watches Holly as moves towards the bar; this woman never fails to amaze her. She knew she was feeling really insecure about being left out of Holly’s family evening, so Holly brought her family evening to the Penny. Wow.

XXXXXXXXX

The night had been amazing. Gail had chatted with Henry and Madison, and discovered that Henry had been married for close to twenty years and has two teenage children, apparently Holly’s parents were really young when they had him, which is why they waited a few years before having Holly and Madison relatively close together. Madison is a newlywed too, no kids for her just yet though. Gail calmed slightly when she found out that neither Henry’s wife or Madison’s husband had been in attendance this evening, apparently they do all get together quite a lot, but once a month it’s just the Stewart family, Mom, Dad and the kids, it makes Gail feel a little less shunned.

Henry had terrified her and welcomed her in equal measure when he took her to one side and in one breath warned her to not hurt his sister, and in the next breath invited her to the next family get together. All in all it had been an amazing evening, and on Gail’s part, hers and Holly’s argument from earlier completely forgotten, she’s not so sure Holly is willing to forgive her for her irrational behaviour. They arrived back at Holly’s place around 20 minutes ago, and the brunette has been quiet to say the least. Gail seeks her out in the kitchen.

“Is everything okay?”

Apparently Holly does have something on her mind, she obviously thinking hard about how to phrase whatever she wants to say next.

“There’s a reason I’m so good at my job.”

Gail quirks an eyebrow, that’s not really what she was expecting. “Which is?”

“About ten years ago, I had my heart broken. Badly. And I threw myself into work.” Ahh Gail can see how this might be more applicable, she gestures at Holly to continue.

Holly licks her lips. “I fell in love with a straight girl, and she left me for one of my best friends, one of my male best friends. And I guess I haven’t really been in love since then. More to the point I haven’t let myself fall since then.”

Gail hates that someone could have hurt Holly like this, she hopes she’s not implying that she thinks she might do the same. “Why are you telling me this Hol?”

Holly looks up; Gail’s eyes are filled with compassion and worry. “I was humiliated. Everybody knew what happened, all my friends, my family.”

This is all starting to fall into place for Gail, Holly carries on. “I threw myself into work.” Holly repeats her earlier statement. “And I never really bothered with love since; sure I had girlfriends, one night stands never anything serious.”

Gail swallows the bout of jealously she feels, mesmerised by her lover as her ramble continues. “Then you came along.” She looks up at Gail and smiles. “And I love you so much. And I’m terrified, that you’re going to meet the man of your dreams, and leave me, and it’s not even because I think you’d do that, it’s just because it’s happened to me before, and I don’t think id survive if it happened to me again.” 

Holly is crying now, and Gail is starting to understand just how much Holly is putting on the line emotionally by giving her a shot. “Holly I love you too, I would never do that to you.”

Holly nods. “I’ve never introduced anyone to my friends or my family since Sarah. I guess old habits die hard, I’m sorry if I made you feel like you weren’t important to me, but believe me, me not introducing you, is more about me than it is you.”

“You introduced me to your brother and sister today.” Gail smiles as she realises just how big a step this was for Holly. “No wonder your brother warned me not to hurt you. You got messed up pretty bad huh?”

Holly smiles, Gail moves towards her, and places her arms around the still crying woman. Gail places a gentle kiss on her lips, before stating to speak again. “I guess we’re both pretty messed up at this relationship business. Seems like we’re going to have to help each other through it.”

Holly leans her forehead against Gail’s. “Thank you.”

“Anytime Nerd.” Gail pulls Holly in for a hug, and the brunette buries her head in the crook of Gail’s neck. Gail smiles to herself, proud that this time Holly had a freak out over their relationship, and she sorted out, she doesn’t think she’s ever been the sane one in a relationship before, perhaps she really is starting to grow with Holly. But more than this she learned that Holly, is just as scared as she is, she had no idea she always assumed Holly was this uber confident lesbian goddess who could have any woman she wanted, it makes Gail feel less inferior to think she’s not.

XXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Please review or drop me a tweet AT Eden_Ashley_Chr


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Holly struggles, she's currently trying to balance her handbag, two files that she has to work on this evening, and her car keys, all whilst trying to dial Gail's number on her cell phone and bring the phone to her ear, as well as walking up the path towards Gail's front door. Gail has been pretty adamant that she wants Holly to start staying over at her place more, and as much as she can do without it this particular evening, she couldn't bear to tell Gail no, so here she is. Gail finally answers.

"Hi Holly." Holly wonders why she sounds so shady.

"Hey, I'm just walking up your path, come let me in."

Gail closes her eyes as she speaks. "Er the thing is, I've kind of got stuck at work."

Holly swallows the anger she feels and stops walking straight away, she closes her eyes too, more because she can feel a headache brewing. Gail knows that Holly has lots to do tonight, and she really only agreed to stay over at her place, because Gail threatened to get upset if she didn't. To be fair to Gail she didn't know she was going to be late. The lack of a response from Holly spurs the police officer on.

"Look I know you're probably really pissed off at me right now, but Dov, Chris and Chloe are all in and they're expecting you. They've promised to look after you until I get home. And I'm going to stop by your favourite Chinese restaurant on my way home and pick up dinner to make it up to you." Gail holds her breath, hoping all of that will be enough to keep her out of the dog house.

"It's a good job you're cute Officer Peck." Holly smiles as she hears Gail exhale, pure relief. Just then the front door opens and Holly is greeted by Dov's smiling face, he runs down the path and grabs the files that she was struggling with from her, without saying a word as he notices she's on the phone, he skips back up the path and into the house, he holds the door open for Holly, who smiles back at him.

"I've got to go; Dov's just let me in. I'll see you soon."

"Very soon." Gail agrees.

Holly thanks Dov as she walks through the front door, a little more nervous than she was two minutes ago, not that she doesn't like Gail's friends, of course she does, it's just she's always had Gail with her whenever she's met them in a social situation before; oh well here goes nothing. She walks into the front room followed by Dov, and is greeted by a brilliant smile from Chris and an almost excited Cheshire cat like grin from Chloe.

"Hi guys."

Before anyone has a chance to respond Dov gets in there first. "Here Holly let me take your bag and coat, make yourself at home."

Holly does as she's told, and Dov disappears with her things and her files, she hopes he doesn't take them too far, she really could do with working on those tonight.

"Holly take a seat, Gail's running a little late, but she shouldn't be too much longer." Chris gestures to a vacant seat next to him on the couch, and Holly settles down.

"Yeah I know I just spoke to her."

Dov returns and hands Holly a beer which she gladly accepts, beer definitely helps with the nervousness. He passes another one to Chris and keeps a final one for himself, Chloe isn't allowed alcohol at the moment due to the meds she's on, she's only been out of hospital a few days; Dov had insisted on her staying with him for the first few days at least rather than on her own at her apartment. Holly hasn't seen her since she's been discharged; in fact, other than when Holly joined Gail for visiting time at the hospital, these two have really never had a chance to talk properly at all.

"Chloe how are you feeling?"

A smile explodes onto Chloe's face, she really does seem genuinely excited to be in Holly's presence, which is freaking her out a little, Gail had warned her that Chloe was all sweetness and light, but assured her that she means well. Holly it seems is now witnessing it firsthand.

"I feel great. A lot better than I did obviously." Holly nods. Dov can't help but start to gush about the progress his girlfriend is making.

"She's doing great. She'll be fully fit in no time."

"Yeah, hopefully. I can't wait to get back to work."

Dov grimaces for a spilt second, she can tell this is clearly a touchy subject for him, as it would be for her if Gail had been shot, the last place she would want her to be would be back out on the street. But the fear leaves him almost as quickly as it came, she assumes that's the police officer in him, she's learning pretty quickly, that this is what they live for; to serve and protect. It doesn't mean she has to like the fact that Gail puts herself in danger day in day out.

"15's going to be really lucky to have you back too baby." Dov has apparently fully recovered, he leans down and gives Chloe a kiss, Holly can't help but smile, Gail was right; these two are sickly sweet, but pretty darn cute with it too. Chris just rolls his eyes at Holly, causing her smile to double in size. Chloe pulls away from the kiss clearly intent on continuing her conversation with Holly.

"Anyway, enough about me, I want to know more about the woman who's having such a positive effect on Gail Peck." She looks to Dov. "You know she's not made fun of me once recently."

Chris says what they're all thinking. "Erm, Chloe, I think that probably has more to do with you getting shot than it does Holly."

Chloe concedes. "Okay well maybe that's why she's being nice to me, but you guys have got to admit, she's been kind of . . . lovely recently."

Dov and Chris nod in agreement. Holly smiles. "Come on, she hasn't changed that much, she made fun of me within the first five seconds of us meeting, and she still calls me a nerd now."

"Oh yeah, don't get me wrong, I mean she's still Gail, she's just. . . more. . ." Chloe struggles for the right word. Chris helps her out.

"Happy. She's happy now, and it's freaking us all out. But in a good way." The four of them dissolve into giggles.

XXXXXXXXX

Holly has had a really good couple of hours with Gail's roommates; laughing, joking and drinking beer, they've made her feel so welcome even without Gail there, she's kind of missing the blonde though. Chris is in the middle of telling another animated story when the focus of Holly's thoughts meanders into the living room clutching two big paper bags, she smiles at the scene before, her best friends and Holly obviously getting on like a house on fire. She dumps the bags on the coffee table before leaning down and giving Holly a kiss, god she's been looking forward to this all day, which is probably why she keeps it going a little longer than she should with an audience.

Chloe thinks it's the cutest thing she's ever seen and smiles giddily at Dov and Chris, for the second time this evening, Chris rolls his eyes. There's nothing that makes you feel quite as single, as two loved up couples in your front room. Chris clears his throat, causing Gail to reluctantly pull back from the kiss.

"What's in the bags Gail?"

"Chinese food. Don't say I never get you anything Diaz." Gail throws her coat across the back of the couch, as Dov jumps up to get plates from the kitchen, Chloe looks at Holly knowingly, in an 'I told you she was nice now' way. Holly can't help but return her grin; Gail looks between the two of them curiously.

"I should have known you two would get on like a house on fire. Geeks."

Now it's Holly's turn to smile at Chloe, who holds her hands up.

The five of them absolutely demolished the Chinese food and Gail got high fives from everyone for bringing such deliciousness into their lives. Now they were all in food coma's Gail had gone off to the bedroom to change, she needed looser clothes on after eating that amount of food.

She returns to the front room and is met by four pairs of eyes; she's loved it so far tonight, but she can't help but think things may be about to get a little more awkward, especially with Chloe here, that girl is all about the awkward romance questions. But that is what tonight is about, the guys starting to get to know Holly better, to get to know her and Holly better, so she can take whatever questions are about to come her way. But if she's about to get the Spanish inquisition she's going to be comfortable while it's happening. She places herself firmly on Holly's lap, the brunette accepts her immediately, and places her arms around her, if she honest she's delighted at how open Gail is being in front of her friends. Definitely not the typical straight girl behaviour. Gail plants a kiss firmly onto Holly's lips, okay now she's ready.

Chloe doesn't disappoint. She loves to share, and even if Gail doesn't, she knows at the very least questioning her about Holly will make her uncomfortable, and the devil in her loves to see the blonde squirm.

"You guys are so cute together." Chloe's smile is the widest Gail thinks she's ever seen it. She knew this was going to be awkward, but my god, Chloe's first six words have made her want to rip her own ears off. Gail Peck does not do 'cute'. She can't help but roll her eyes, Holly smiles, and Dov and Chris are also relishing how uncomfortable Gail seems to be right now. Gail decides she needs to power through.

"Right let's get this over with, I'll give you ten minutes, you can ask as many questions about me and Holly as you like, I am not obliged to answer them, once the ten minutes is over, we can go back to acting like normal people again." Gail narrows her eyes and leaves Chloe in no doubt that this comment is most definitely aimed at her. "Okay shoot."

Holly, Chris and Chloe are little taken aback by Gail's abruptness and are still processing, Dov has no such impediment. "Have you guys had sex?"

Obviously he has just shouted out the first thing that's come to mind without thinking, he turns bright red as he realises he's said it out loud. Gail snickers, this one she has no problem answering.

"What do you think we're doing all those times I've slept over at Holly's? Holding hands, and pleating each other's hair?"

Dov smiles sheepishly before sinking back into his chair and hiding his head behind Chloe, who still can't quite believe her boyfriend just asked that. Her turn now then.

"Are you guys in love?" Chloe knows the answer, it's obvious, she's kinda hoping to see Gail's awkwardness reach next level. But instead, Gail looks down at Holly, deeply into her eyes, and smiles.

"I don't know about you, but I am."

Holly smiles. "No, no, I absolutely am too." Gail can't help but bring Holly into a kiss.

Chloe grabs Dov and gives him a kiss too, she's so unbelievably grateful to be alive, and to be surrounded by so much love.

Chris rolls his eyes again at Gail and Holly, and turns to Dov and Chloe expecting them to share his sentiments. He's disgusted to find them locked in an embrace too. It's all just a bit too much for him he jumps up from his position on the couch.

"That's it guys I can't cope with this."

Four sets of lips part and he has everyone's undying attention. His rant continues. "I mean it was bad enough when it was just you two." He gestures towards Dov and Chloe.

"But now Gail is acting all loved up. I mean Gail?!" he shakes his head in disbelief. Gail just smirks at him, she knew kissing Holly was the quickest way to bring the Q & A to an end, but she was sure Chloe would burst into confetti or something due to extreme joy levels; she didn't see this little meltdown coming from Diaz.

"I need to get a girlfriend." Chris is deadly serious.

Gail throws a couch cushion at him. "You don't need a girlfriend. You need to get laid."

"Well that's not likely to happen, is it. I don't have a wingman anymore."

Dov is slightly offended. "Hey. I can still be your wingman. I've just been kinda busy recently." He gestures towards Chloe, which makes Chris feel a little bad.

Gail can't help herself. "You could always pay for it."

Chris looks at her incensed. "Holy shit. Gail has a girlfriend before me. She's not even into women."

He places his hands on his head like this realisation has given him an almightily kick in the guts. Dov, Chloe and Holly all exchange glances at a loss as to what they can say to make their friend feel better. Gail exhales; teasing him is no fun if he's going to take it this seriously.

"Chris sit down and stop being a drama queen. You'll find someone. In fact, once Chloe gets off the meds, we'll all go out, and all be your wingmen. Deal?"

Chris drops himself heavily back onto the sofa; he's mentally planning his next steps into the dating world.

Gail's plan has been successful anyway, instead of going back to the previous topic of her and Holly, they all settle down and start watching the episode of 'So you think you can dance' that has just started. Holly smirks at her. Well played Officer Peck.

XXXXXXXXXX

Holly is lying on Gail's bed, this is fast becoming one of her favourite past times, lying here watching Gail get undressed.

"Perv." Gail throws at her girlfriend and she watches her eyes widen and her pupils dilate as Gail pulls her t-shirt over her head, to reveal she is bra-less. Having already removed her sweats, she is currently standing there in just her knickers. Gail loves the affect she has on Holly.

"See something you like Doctor?"

Holly is speechless; she watches as Gail kneels onto the end of the bed and starts to crawl towards her. Holly has started to nod her head she absolutely has seen something she likes. Gail continues her pursuit and she crawls up Holly's body until she's straddling the older woman, Holly has become mesmerised by her breasts. But somewhere in the back of her lust filled mind she knows she needs to stop.

"Gail you're not seriously suggesting. . ." Holly swallows, and finds that her mouth is rather dry.

Gail looks at her like she's grown a second head. "That we have amazing dirty sex? Yeah pretty much." Gail goes in for a kiss, Holly leans back keeping her lips firmly out of reach.  
"With Dov and Chloe just on the other side of that wall, and Chris having an emotional breakdown just on the other side of that wall?" Holly gestures at each of the walls as she speaks.

"Holly. What you need to realise about this place, is that it not only looks like a frat house, it basically is a frat house, and it expects sex. Yes the others may hear bits of it, but that's been the way of Casa Peckstien-Diaz for years."

Gail goes back in for a kiss, and although she's not really comfortable with people she will have to see in the morning hearing her having sex, this time Holly doesn't pull away.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning Holly, thanks to getting none of the work done that she wanted to yesterday had headed into work extremely early. That and the fact that after hers and Gail's bedroom antics last night, she really didn't want to see Dov, Chris or Chloe. Gail has no such embarrassment, and has just strolled into the kitchen. Dov and Chris are already sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. Gail grabs a bowl and joins them.

"Where's Chloe?"

"Sleeping in. The meds keep her pretty tired. She had a great night last night though." Dov smiles.

"She's not the only one." Chris teases. "Sounded like you and Holly where having quite the night."

Gail smirks. "Well Holly did take some persuading, she was scared that if you heard us, it might send you over the edge emotionally, and you might top yourself."

Dov chuckles. Chris is not impressed. "Oh Har har, rub it in that my life is tragic."

"Holly's amazing."Dov is sincere and Gail just nods.

"Yeah she's pretty awesome. I wish she was straight." Chris is clearly still sulking.

He earns himself a slap on the arm from Gail. "Hey, she's mine, find your own woman."

"Well what chance do I have if you're taking all the good ones?" Chris smiles at Gail.

"I can't help it if I'm a babe magnet Diaz. You giving me a ride to work?" Gail jumps up from the table ready to go.

"Sure, why not. It's not like you don't already have everything." Chris grabs his keys and they both say their goodbyes to Dov before heading out to start their day.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please review. Or drop me a tweet at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Drama this time round. Now our girls are settled into a proper relationship, time to let the real world in a little more! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Gail has found herself once again stuck with Nick today. She doesn't usually mind, he hasn't really bothered her since she and Holly got together; in fact she's started to feel kind of sorry for him ever since Andy ditched him for Sam. Andy has basically moved into the hospital, spending most nights at Sam's bedside, he's awake now, and should make a full recovery, there's a rumour he'll be getting released soon, then everyone affected by that mentalist Ford will officially be okay. It feels like a weight being lifted, not just from Gail, who feels like she's been holding her breath in fear since the shooting; but for the whole of the 15 division. Except maybe Nick, she wonders if that's why he's been acting so weird today, the impending return of the man his ex dumped him for.

It seems like Nick may be about to speak, they've been parked here on the corner of Queen Street for about 30 minutes, and he's been jumpy to say the least, this is the third time he's looked like he's about to start speaking, he obviously bottled it the first two times, but he's really starting to annoy Gail now.

"Come on Nick spit it out."

His head whips round at Gail's abrupt words, the shock registers on his face, Gail isn't interested, she just wants this awkwardness and this shift to be over with.

"You're driving me crazy." She sighs, as he still hasn't said whatever it is he wants to get off of his chest.

Gail can tell from the look of pure concentration on his face that he really is being very careful over choosing his words, she really can't fathom what he needs to tell her that could be this important, he finally looks up and looks her directly in the eyes.

"Do you want to have a drink with me tonight?"

That was the last thing she was expecting him to say, the confusion on her face must be apparent to him, but he offers her no explanation, so she is going to have to voice her bewilderment.

"Why?"

"I thought we could talk?" He swallows again, his throat drying more by the second.

"About what?" Gail can't help if that has come across as quite harsh, but she really has no idea what he thinks the two of them need to be discussing.

Nick lowers his head, his own hands playing with the edge of his vest have suddenly become the most interesting thing he's ever seen, whilst he tries to explain this to his ex girlfriend.

"When you slept with Blackstone, behind my back." Gail listens intently, what the hell is going on here? Nick continues. "I knew why you did it, because of me and Andy. Then when I proved you right by getting together with Andy, that must have killed you. I never apologised for that."

He chances looking up at the blonde; she still has a look on her face that screams, why are you telling me this? When he doesn't offer any further explanation Gail decides to speak.

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it." She starts to look out of the window into the street, hoping this conversation is over, the way Nick is staring at the side of her face, tells her it probably isn't. She sighs again as starts to speak once more.

"Are you?"

Now it's Gail's turn to whip her head over to Nick; her look is less confused now, more angry, Nick decides to explain further before he gets a real tongue lashing.  
"Because I'm not. Gail I know I messed up, but I want you back." Wow he really means this, he's practically pleading.

"Are you crazy?" Gail can't help the way she raises her voice. She is pure raging. "You know I'm with Holly."

Nick laughs, he can't believe his ears. "Come on Gail. That's not serious, you're not gay." The smile drops from Nick's face when Gail's expression doesn't change.

"You're not gay Gail. You're really gonna pass on a chance of happiness with me, for some experiment, that you probably should have had when you were in college." He genuinely can't believe this.

Gail doesn't speak, she daren't, instead she just reaches for the door handle, and starts to let herself out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Nick guesses he was wrong when he thought they could talk about this like adults.

Gail pops her head back into the car. "I'm removing myself from this situation. As I have a gun and if I stay I'm likely to use it. On you."

Gail slams the door of the squad car, which makes Nick jump. He probably could have handled that better.

XXXXXXXXX

Holly glances up from her microscope as she hears someone cross the threshold into her lab; she isn't expecting anyone, so she's surprised when she sees Officer Collins stroll in. She's spoken to him on few occasions, socially at the Penny and a couple of times through work, it's always been kind of awkward, she's more than aware that he's Gail's ex, and the fact that he hurt her girlfriend really badly.

"Hi Doctor Stewart."

"Please call me Holly." She smiles and he reciprocates.

"I don't suppose Gail's stopped by this afternoon?" He leans against one of the many cupboards as he speaks, Holly watches him intently, he seems quite smug for some reason, she didn't think that was really in his character, but then again she supposes she doesn't really know him that well.

"No, I haven't seen her all day. Why should I have?"

"I kind of lost her earlier, we were on patrol together and I think I pissed her off a little, she ran away, and I haven't seen her since."

Holly worries instantly knowing the history these two have, she wonders what he could have said that upset her so much, and it kind of hurts her a little that whatever it was can still get to Gail so much.

"Sorry Nick, I haven't heard from her."

He smirks at the thought; it really can't be that serious between these two, if it was, Holly would have been the first person Gail would have run too. He pushes off from his leaning position and heads to exit. Holly can't help her next words.

"What did you say that upset her so much?"

Nick stops in his tracks, and turns back towards Holly. He has the decency to sigh, he doesn't really want to hurt anybody, but the truth is he fully expects to get Gail back, so he supposes it's inevitable that Holly will get hurt no matter what. "I told her I want her back."

Holly can't believe her ears. Nick continues. "I'm sorry Holly; I can give her more than you can. Me and Gail we're always splitting and getting back together."

"The way I heard it, it's always you leaving her."

He smiles. "Yeah but I always come back." He turns and leaves. Holly swallows; it seems she's got a fight on her hands here. She will not give Gail up lightly.

XXXXXXXXX

Holly still hasn't heard from Gail. She can't understand why she wouldn't have at least text her to let her know about Nick's behaviour, and the fact that she hasn't has her really worried, could Gail seriously be considering taking him back? Holly has been playing this over in her mind ever since Nick's visit earlier in the afternoon, life would be so much easier for Gail, if she settled down with him, husband 2.4 kids, Nick was right after all, he can give Gail all those things she can't. Well not naturally anyway.

For the second time today Holly finds herself glancing towards the door of her lab, and being met by one of the police officers from 15 division striding through it, this time though rather than Nick Collins, it's the woman that's been invading her thoughts all afternoon. Holly watches her as she waltzes in, dressed in her civilian clothes, and looking happy, really happy, Holly doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she just stares at Gail like she's grown a second head.

The smile slowly drops from the Police Officers face when she sees the expression on her girlfriends. If she didn't know better she'd guess the brunette is about to burst into tears. What is it with everyone today? Why are they all being weird? As like earlier with Nick, it doesn't appear that Holly is capable of formulating a sentence, so Gail decides to say what she's come here to say.

"So erm, Sam got out of the hospital, we're all going to the Penny to celebrate. Do you want to come?" Gail shakes her head, not really knowing what to do.

Holly feels like she's been holding a river of emotion in, and she simply can't do it any longer. There's the tears Gail was expecting, in floods. Holly can't help but fret that this is ten years ago all over again, she knew she shouldn't have gotten involved with a straight girl again.

Gail is over to Holly in a second; she pulls her into a hug, and tries her best to calm her down. "If you're this against going to the Penny, we don't have to."

Holly pulls back to look Gail in the eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me about Nick?"

This takes the blonde by surprise. "How do you even know about that?"

"Because he came here looking for you; and told me that he wants you back."

"He did what?" Gail's anger from earlier is back tenfold, how dare he upset Holly like this. She suddenly realises how it must look to Holly, her not mentioning it, truth is she just assumed Nick had gone temporarily insane over this whole McNally and Swarek business, she didn't really take what he was saying seriously.

"Holly, I don't want him back. I promise." Gail looks her square in the eyes, to make sure she can see she's telling the truth.

Holly nods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly? I didn't think he was serious. I know Andy leaving him for Sam, has hit him pretty hard, I just assumed it was some emotional fallout from that. I figured he'd be really embarrassed about it. I didn't for a second think he'd come down here."

Gail can actually feel the anger coursing through her veins. "I told him I'm with you. I'm not remotely interested in getting back with Nick."

"Phew." Holly laughs feeling pretty stupid for all the tears now, and feeling so bad that she didn't completely trust Gail.

Gail smiles. "So Penny?"

"Let me just clean my face." Holly feels like she could drink a bucket load right now.

XXXXXXXXX

Gail had driven to the Penny at pace, Holly is slightly worried; firstly for her personal safety; she's currently clinging onto the car seat, Gail is taking some of these corners like the car's on rails; and secondly about what's going to happen when they arrive, she assumes it won't be a pleasant experience for Nick. The diminutive blonde hasn't said two words on the journey over, and she's gripping the steering wheel with such force her knuckles are white, Holly knows better than to try and reason with Gail when she's this mad.

As soon as the car is parked, Gail jumps out still without a sound, Holly anxiously moves to follow her girlfriend, she recognises this determined stride. Gail has the blinkers on, she marches through the door of the Penny, and sees her friends all together in a group, she can't help the smile that momentarily hits her face when she sees Sam, then the person she's really looking for comes into view and the smile disappears. She confidently marches right over to him he starts to grin at the sight of his ex coming towards him, it doesn't last; before he really knows what's going on Gail has slapped him with all her might. Everyone stops what they're doing, and focuses on the two of them, everyone; Dov and Chloe, Traci and Steve, Sam and Andy, Chris, Oliver and Celery, Holly sighs and brings her hand to her temple, Gail hasn't finished, she makes sure she's speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear, she doesn't want to leave any doubt in anyone's mind.

"How dare you upset my girlfriend? How dare you?"

Nick tries to get a word in, big mistake, Gail doesn't let him. "Just to be absolutely clear. I do not want you back. My relationship with Holly is very real, it's not an experiment, I am the happiest I have ever been. I'm sure as hell a lot happier with her than I ever was with you. Okay?"

Nick just nods, thoroughly embarrassed, he's currently getting evils from the whole of the 15 division, every single last one of them, even Sam, who doesn't really know what's going on, did Gail just say she has a girlfriend?

Gail can't seem to stop herself; she turns to the rest of the guys. "That goes for you too. Anyone who thinks this is some sort of phase; it's not. And if that makes me gay, then so be it, I'm gay. Holly is going nowhere." She turns back to Nick. "Nowhere."

Nick holds his hands up, before quickly exiting the Penny, Gail follows his all the way with her eyes, once he's exited, she can't help but berate him one last time under her breath. "Jackass."

Holly slowly walks over to her girlfriend and places a hand on each of her shoulders. "I think we need to work on your emotional stability."

Gail laughs, she feels slightly embarrassed about her little outburst, but she's glad that no one will have any doubts now when it comes to her and Holly.

"Thank you." The sincerity in Holly's face as she says those two little words, makes Gail's heart jump in her chest. Before she has a chance to get lost in Holly's eyes, she tapped on the shoulder by a very concerned looking Traci, who's being closely backed up by her brother.

"What the hell just happened?"

Gail just looks at her best friend, and her brother; and sighs as she realises she's going to have to explain it if the fearful expressions on their faces are anything to go by. She ignores them for the time being and grabs Holly's hand dragging her to the bar; she quickly orders two shots of Tequila before turning to face the love of her life.

"Are we okay?"

Holly nods. "I think so."

"I hate seeing you cry Holly." Gail looks at the floor somehow embarrassed that she's exposed a little just how much this woman's happiness means to her.

"It wasn't your fault Gail." Holly tries her best to assure the younger woman. When Gail finally looks up, the emotion in her eyes almost brings Holly to tears for the second time in the space of an hour.

"You thought, there was a chance I could want him back." Gail swallows the pain she feels at her next thought. "You don't completely trust me Holly, and if that's not my fault, I don't know whose it is."

Gail immediately drops her head again, and Holly's heart sinks to her shoes. "Hey." She shakes Gail slightly. "I have never felt more loved than I do right now. My insecurities are exactly that Gail; mine. You don't deserve my doubts. You've changed your whole life to accommodate me; it's about time I learned to change my mindset for you."

"You're wrong Holly. I haven't changed anything about my life; I've just embraced how I feel. Because with you I'm not scared to do that anymore."

Both women are really struggling to keep the tears at bay. But in a good way. Although the bar at the Penny is hardly an ideal place to be having this conversation. The shots arrive and they both instinctively decide to leave that there for now, and have a good night celebrating Sam, and the end of that horrible day all those weeks ago. They clink glasses and down the alcohol, before grabbing a bottle of beer each and heading towards the still waiting, still worried brother and best friend.

XXXXXXXXX

Nick is not a happy bunny. He can't believe Gail embarrassed him like that. He's so sick of being nice to everyone; I mean really where has it gotten him so far? Gail cheated on him; Andy left him for Sam because he let her, because he's such a good guy. Well he's sick to the back teeth of it now. He knows there's one thing for sure that will get Gail round to his way of thinking, and yeah it's a dirty trick, but he's decided that's his bag now.

He looks at the office door in front of him, he falters a little as he reads the name on the plaque in his head 'Superintendent Elaine Peck', but he quickly swallows down nice Nick, and knocks on the door. It's only a couple of seconds when he hears "Come in." from the other side. He swallows, before heading through the door, trying to look a lot more confident than he feels.

Elaine is surprised when she sees her daughter's ex boyfriend enter her office, she looks at him over the top of her glasses, before looking back down at the paper work she's currently sifting through.

"Officer Collins, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She doesn't look up and her voice of course gives away the fact that this is really anything but a pleasure for her, in fact the out pouring of breath at the end of her sentence, leaves Nick in no doubt, that she would rather be anywhere else, than in this office, talking to him.

He decides to power through. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this Ma'am." This catches her attention, she studies him as he continues, he looks nervous, fidgety. "Gail's dating a woman."

He looks up and see's that he has her full attention. Well that has surprised Elaine. She was certain he was here on official business, turns out he's here trying to rat her daughter out, what she can't understand is why. Last she heard about Nick, from Steve she might add, God forbid Gail might actually talk to her about her relationships, was that Nick had ditched his daughter again, this time for one of her friends rather than the army.

"Holly Stewart?" Nick is astounded by her words.

"You know?"

"Officer Collins, I know everything. Apparently apart from what on earth you are doing in my office right now?" She gives him her most authoritative glare, it has the desired effect, he looks like little boy lost; she much prefers Holly, and least she would have given her some sass back.

"Well she's a woman?" He's flustered.

Elaine smirks. "I hope you're not here enquiring about the next detective rotation Collins."

He shakes his head; he needs to calm himself down a little. "No what I mean is, doesn't it bother you that she's a woman?" He was sure it would, Elaine has never approved of anything Gail's done, and this would surely take the biscuit. Wouldn't it?

Elaine removes her glasses and rests them on her desk, and regards the young man in front of her fully. "Have you met Holly?"

This was the last thing Nick was expecting her to say. "Well yeah."

"Then you know, how accomplished she is, professionally I mean? She's not only a Doctor, but she's a highly regarded Forensic Pathologist, and at her age that's no mean feat. She's published, she lectures at the University, because she that good at what she does, that people are interested in what she has to say, people want to be taught by her, her opinion matters."

Nick should have known that Elaine Peck would have been blindsided by her job, Career and career progression is obviously more important than gender to this woman. 

Unbelievable. Elaine continues. "Gail could use someone with that kind of drive in her life." Elaine takes a breath. "But more that Officer Collins, Doctor Stewart, makes my daughter happier than I've ever seen her."

Nick looks at her defeated. Elaine has lost whatever respect she had for this man, in the last few minutes, and her facial expression conveys as much. "But what you think I should try and split them up? Or encourage my daughter to leave a wonderful successful woman, for a Rookie, one that's pushing 30 at that, just because Holly's female?"

Nick can see this is getting him nowhere. He rises from his seat, he realises he's just made an eternal enemy of Elaine Peck, and if he and Gail ever did get back together it would not be fun. He starts to think perhaps she isn't worth it after all.

Elaine has enough about her to realise that he must be somewhere near rock bottom for him to be acting like this, far be it for her to actually care about him, but she doesn't like the fact that he seems hell bent on dragging Gail down with him. And that, Elaine can't let happen.

"Collins."

He turns back just as he was about to exit the office and looks at her expectantly.

"There's and undercover assignment coming up. Six months, I could pull some strings and get you on it?" She wants this moron as far away from Gail and Holly as possible.

He actually appreciates the sentiment, and decides getting away and getting his head together probably wouldn't be a bad idea. He nods silently and gives her a genuine smile, before exiting the room.

XXXXXXXXX

Gail and Holly had explained what had happened not only to Steve and Traci, but also Chris, Dov and Chloe. And whilst they were content to accept Gail's reasoning that Nick has probably cracked up, inside they were all furious. The boys especially. But the night had settled down, and they'd ended up having a brilliant one. Gail had chatted to Sam, who had made some crack about waking up in an alternate universe where Gail has a girlfriend.

Gail and Holly had escaped via Taxi of course, back to Holly's place. They are laid in bed, Holly staring straight up at the ceiling, wondering what she ever did to deserve such a wonderfully weird, amazing human being in her life, and Gail is wrapped around her, in her favourite position, leg hooked over her girlfriends, and face nestled into the crook of her neck, her train of thought is slightly different. She wants to ask Holly on a date. However last time that ended in an argument, she could really do without one of those right now.

"Do you have plans this weekend?" That was so close to what Gail was going to say, that it actually takes her a second to realise that the words didn't come from her, they were from Holly's beautiful mouth.

Gail leans up onto her elbow, so she can look down at Holly. "No."

Holly smiles, she loves it when Gail hovers over her like this , with this much love radiating from her. Holly remembers she does actually want to ask Gail something. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out Friday night?"

Gail can't help the huge grin that hits her face, although she is slightly concerned that Holly can actually read her mind. "Are you asking me out on a date Nerd?"

Holly rolls her eyes, but the smile never leaves her face. "Yes officer."

Gail leans down and kisses her. "I'd love to."

"There's something else too." Holly looks a little nervous. Gail just waits for her to continue.

"My Mom and Dad, hold this charity thing every year, it's like a Gala. Erm anyway, it's this Saturday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Henry and Madison, and their families will be there, so I'd really like it if you'd come too." Holly is rambling now, and she knows it, but she can seem to stop herself. "I mean, but it's cool if you don't want to."

Gail kisses her again, and Holly smiles into the kiss, this is the one sure fire way to stop her from waffling on. When the blonde pulls back the emotion in her eyes is breathtaking.

"You want me to meet your parents?" Gail knows how big a deal this is for Holly.

It really is it terrifies her. But she knows she needs to stop tarnishing Gail with the brush of her painful past. She needs to give her a chance. She's scared because she knows if somehow they do manage to mess this up, she won't recover. But she's so sick of being scared; she needs to embrace this, before her fear ruins it.

"I would love you to meet them, and I know they're really excited to meet you."

Gail smiles and the rolls onto her back. Deliriously happy. Date night Friday with her beautiful girlfriend, and then Saturday, she meets the parents. Holy shit, she's going to meet Holly's parents this Saturday. The happiness she feels quickly turns to nerves. It's almost as it Gail has just remembered that she is terrible with parents. She was so taken aback that Holly wanted to take this next huge step, that she forgot what the step actually entails.

"You're parents are going to hate me."

Holly just laughs. Her parents could never hate anyone. "They'll love you, because I love you."

XXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right that's your lot for now. Next time. Gail gets a taste of what it's like to date a woman. I feel a bout of questions coming on. Think coat room style! Also she meets the parents and tries to make a good impression, I'm sure we can guess how that may go! Finally Momma Peck lets Gail know exactly what her ex has been up to. Expect a bit more drama!
> 
> As always, please leave me a review, or drop me a tweet at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is quite long! Sorry about that, I hope you like it. It gets a bit lovey dovey – hopefully it's not too sweet for you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

It's Friday. Gail has just finished her shift and she's currently lost in thought. Which is why she doesn't notice Traci strolling into the Locker room. She doesn't notice her until she whacks her over the head with her sweat shirt, annoyed at the lack of greeting from the blonde. When she parks herself on the bench next to Gail, and is just met by pure confusion, Traci has to stifle a laugh.

"Gail what the hell's wrong with you?" She can tell her friend is away with the fairies at the moment.

"I have a date tonight." The sigh that follows this sentence confuses Traci no end.

"Yeah and?"

"With Holly."

Well dur, Traci rolls her eyes. "I assumed as much." Gail says no more, prompting Traci to delve further.

"Er Gail, you and Holly have been dating for months, is there something particularly special about this evening?" Traci is trying to keep it a simple as she possibly can. Gail is obviously in a weird place.

"That's just it, Holly and I have been . . ." She struggles for a word to describe exactly what it is they have been doing. "We've been together, but we haven't been dating. Tonight is really our first official date."

"You guys have been to the Penny."

"Yeah with like the whole of 15 division."

"Gail I'm struggling here? I have no idea what's wrong with you. Are you freaking out because you're two women on a date?" Traci assumes this has to be the issue, not that it's an issue at all as far as she's concerned.

"No. Not the way you're thinking anyway." Gail quickly shoots her the daggers before attempting explain. Traci still none the wiser, needs the explanation, so she waits patiently.

"I'm not worried about what other people will think, I don't care that people might see us and be like, huh two chicks on a date."

Traci smirks as Gail shrugs her shoulders as she speaks. Gail continues. "But I'm used to dating guys. You know, with a guy I know what's supposed to happen."

"And with Holly you don't?"

Gail can tell her friend isn't convinced. "For instance, do I pick her up; do we meet at the place?"

"Erm Gail, I think that's something you decide before the date, and I think that applies to all dates, whatever combination of male or female!"

"Okay, well who pays, because I know if I was on a date with a guy, he'd be paying." Gail is deadly serious; she's actually sitting here worried about these ridiculous things.

Traci decides she needs to calm her down a little. "Well who asked who on the date?" She decides to attack the question with logic.

"Holly asked me."

"So maybe she'll pay, or maybe you'll split it." Traci can tell she is panicking. "Or maybe you'll relax, and remember that this isn't some random girl you're going out with, this is Holly."

Gail smiles, she knew Traci would help, next to Holly she really is the one other person in the world who understand how she works.

"She's great isn't she?" Traci nods at Gail's words, but before she has a chance to speak, there's more words falling from the blonde's mouth. "She wants me to meet her parents tomorrow."

Gail looks ahead completely still; Traci suddenly understands why Gail is being so skittish.

"Oooooh. So that's what this is about."

"She really loves me Traci."

Okay maybe Traci was wrong, maybe she doesn't have this mini meltdown figured out. Gail goes off on such tangents; she's never really sure where their conversation is at.  
Gail looks over at Traci, like it should be obvious what she's talking about, and sighs when its apparent Traci hasn't got it at all. "Holly was hurt really badly. She hasn't introduced to anyone, to anyone really in like ten years."

"Okay." Traci keeps it simple, and hopes Gail offers her a little more information.

"She thinks I'm special enough to meet her parents."

"And you don't?"

"I want to be; but what if I'm not?"

Traci smiles. "The fact that you want to be speaks volumes. The Gail Peck of previous relationships would be running a mile at the thought of meeting the parents."

"I guess."

"No 'I guess' about it girly. You have got it so bad. Now concentrate on enjoying it, rather than fretting about ruining it." Traci rises as she speaks, and starts to sort her stuff out in her locker.

"Anyway now to the real problem."

Traci panics a little at Gail's words; maybe her little pep talk hasn't had the desired effect at all. She turns slowly and faces the still seated woman.

Gail puffs her cheeks out. "What am I going to wear?" she grins.

Traci laughs out loud. "Gail you could turn up in a bin bag and Holly would still swoon."

"Yeah she's pretty hot for me."

Traci is still chuckling. "Tell me Gail, was it your modesty that first attracted Holly?"

The both dissolve into fits of giggles. Gail feels almost excited about tonight now. Tomorrow she is still dreading a little.

XXXXXXXXX

The first of Gail's many questions had been answered when Holly called her about 5 minutes after her chat with Traci was over, and told her she would pick her up from her place at 8. She had agonised over what to wear, but the way Holly's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw her, made it obvious she has made a good choice. To be fair, Holly looks absolutely stunning tonight too, to the point that Gail cannot take her eyes off of her. Even now, they have just been seated at their table, and Gail hasn't even moved to grab for the menu which is most unlike her, she already knows what she wants tonight.

Holly loves this restaurant, but she chose it because she hopes Gail will love it too. It's a little French Cuban place on the Ossington strip. It's in Holly's favourite part of town, but it's not overly artsy, and she knows for a fact they do burgers and the best pressed Cubano sandwich she's ever eaten, so she knows the Blonde won't fall out of her comfort zone. Holly smiles.

"So how quickly and to whom, did you freak about this?"

Holly has a deliciously confident grin on her face. Gail's not sure if she likes the fact that she is so clearly transparent to Holly, although it makes her feel elated that someone knows her so well in such a short space of time.

"To Traci, and actually I did very well, it was only an hour or so ago. To be honest it was more about tomorrow than tonight. Tonight I can handle."

"You can handle tomorrow." Holly says it with such certainty that Gail supposes it could be true.

"You know I'm actually starting to believe that."

"Good." Holly decides to forget about tomorrow, and start enjoying tonight. "So is your first date with a woman living up to expectations? Is it really that much different to dating a guy?"

"Well the view's better." Gail has just let slip out the first thing that's popped into her head, and is a little embarrassed at Holly's gleeful grin.

"Anything else?" Holly decides not to linger on Gail's slight awkwardness.

"Not so far." She suddenly remembers one of her many questions from earlier, and once more can help but voice it.

"Who pays?"

Holly laughs out loud at the look on Gail's face, out of everything she could possibly think of, trust this to be the thing she worries about the most.

"Well I asked you out. So I'll pay."

"Great."

"You can pay next time."

"But only if I ask you out right?" Gail wiggles her eyebrows.

"You're never going to ask me out are you?" Holly grins.

Gail 's attention is taken by the menu. "Aw cool, they do burgers here. Classy burgers."

Holly smiles. God she loves this woman.

XXXXXXXXX

Well Gail Peck's first date with a woman was infinitely better than any of her previous dates, ever. Holly had catered to her every whim, she had answered all of her ridiculous questions, and rather than make Gail feel stupid that she'd asked them, she just laughed ferociously, and made Gail feel, dare she say it cute? Yuk.

That was last night; Gail glances over at the clock on Holly's bedside table, its 7.13am on Saturday morning. Not just any Saturday morning, this particular one, she is due to meet and make nice with Holly's parents; and that is what has her awake at this ungodly hour. She smiles at Holly laid bare, can't take her eyes off of her, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the way her mouth hangs open a little. Wow maybe Holly is right, she does stare at her too much when she sleeping. But she's so beautiful.

Gail's attention is taken by a noise in the distance, it sounds kind of like a key turning in the lock. She knows in apartment buildings like this the sounds can transfer; it could well be one of the neighbours. But when she hears the door swing open she panics, that was definitely Holly's front door. She silently jumps out of the bed and throws on a dressing gown, before reaching into the bedside draw and pulling out her gun, she takes one last glance down at the still sleeping Holly, before taking a deep breath and stealthy heading out of the bedroom.

She slowly and carefully makes her way towards the front room, she glances around the corner and see's a female she doesn't recognise in Holly's front room. Cop mode kicks in.

"Freeze."

Gail throws herself from around the corner into the main body of the room as she speaks; sorry shouts. To be fair to the mystery woman, she looks terrified, she drops her own handbag that she had just been looking through, and throws her hands in the air, and the most she can manage by way of communication is a few words in the form of a terrified squeal.

"Don't shoot."

"Who the hell are you?" Gail's guessing at this point she's probably not a criminal mastermind, or a psychopath, she hasn't taken her eyes off of Gail's weapon, she's clearly terrified of it, she still doesn't lower it though.

"I'm Ashley Jones, who the hell are you?" Still laced with fear.

"Gail Peck. Police officer."

Luckily for the other woman, she recognises the name, and chuckles a little, Gail's not sure what is so funny.

"You're Holly's girlfriend?"

Gail lowers her weapon slightly; this woman obviously knows who she is, even if she has absolutely no idea who the woman is. Holly, after being woken up by the commotion, has thrown some clothes on and run into the front room, she takes in the scene before her; her best friend looking terrified, with her hands thrown in the air, and her girlfriend with her gun in her hand, this was not how she was expecting her day to begin.

"Ashley. What the hell are you doing here?"

The sounds of Holly's voice, gets both women's attention, Ashley floods with relief. Holly doesn't wait for an answer, she looks at Gail.

"Please put that down." She gestures at the gun; Gail obediently places it on the sideboard. Holly's gaze is firmly back on Ashley; apparently she will take her answer now.

Ashley still has her hands in the air. "I'm here for the Gala; I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd just head over here and get ready with you. I didn't think the cop would be coming, I certainly didn't envisage this level of drama."

Holly sighs. "Ashley, put your hands down." Her friend does as she's told. Holly looks over to Gail. "Ashley this is Gail, Gail this Ashley, my best friend."

Gail feels rather embarrassed. Ashley moves towards the woman, and holds her hand out. "Hi, nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

Gail shakes her hand, out of politeness more than anything else. "That's funny, because I've never heard a word about you before."

Gail pulls her hand back and just heads straight back into the bedroom, obviously not impressed. Holly watches her go, before turning back to her best friend of almost 20 years. Ashley just gives her, her best understanding smile, before Holly sighs and heads to follow Gail back into the bedroom. Ashley makes herself comfortable on the couch and flicks the TV on.

Gail is not happy and Holly knows it. She tries her best to explain. "I didn't know Ashley was coming over this morning."

"I didn't know she existed." Gail is quick and sarcastic with her response.

"So I've never really told you about my friends." Holly assumes this is what Gail is mad about.

"Is that all she is, a friend?" Gail can't understand why Holly wouldn't have mentioned her before, unless there is more to it.

Holly head snaps up, jealously? Really? "I have known Ashley since I was 14 years old."

"She has a key to your place?"

"Because she's my best friend, she's my emergency person." Holly is getting exasperated now.

Gail looks her square in the eyes. "And there's never been more between you two?" Gail can't put her finger on why, but she has an uneasy feeling. The fact that Holly just dodged answering this question hasn't helped.

Holly can't understand Gail's line of questioning, but at the same time she doesn't want to lie to Gail, so she skirts around the subject. "Why are you jealous? Gail you know I'm in love with you. Nothing else should matter, the past shouldn't matter."

"So the two of you do have a past then." Holly shakes her head and looks at the floor, today was supposed to be a good day.

"Look she's my best friend, and has been for pushing 20 years. Nothing has ever been anything other than platonic between us." Holly swallows. "But when I was 17, and I started having feelings that maybe I wasn't into guys like my friends were, she helped me through that confusion. I won't lie to you and say that the things we did at that time, would be considered 'friendly', but we have never been anything other than just friends."

"That doesn't even make sense." To be honest that isn't really what's bothering Gail, everybody has a past, Holly knows that better than most with Nick's recent meltdown.

"Anyway it's not even that. It's just another one in a long line of people that you don't consider me important enough to be introduced to. I mean you know all of my friends, and family."

"That's not fair Gail, I knew all of your friends and your brother through work; and are you honestly telling me, that if your Mom hadn't caught us making out on the couch, she'd know about us right now?"

Holly has a point, Gail starts to play with the knot on her dressing gown, Holly can feel the anger growing inside of her.

"And anyway, I knew Ashley would be there today, she's been there every year since I've known her. I was going to introduce the two of you later. Yeah maybe I haven't spoken to you about her, but that's because the time we spend together is precious, so I guess I just hadn't gotten round to it yet. But you notice she knew exactly who you were. In case you're wondering, that's because I do nothing but talk about you to everyone, because when were not together, you're all I can think about."

Holly too angry to continue this conversation storms into the en suite. Gail's not exactly sure how she came out of that argument a loser, dating a woman is tricky after all it seems, she wishes she'd listened to Dov and Chris and all their stupid 'women are complicated' stories, turns out maybe they aren't just idiots after all.

XXXXXXXXX

Gail got dressed and then headed into the living room, she guesses the best way to get Holly back on side is to make friends with Ashley, well that and she knows she can use as many allies as she can get for this shin dig later. She drops onto the couch at the opposite end to the brunette. Gail sighs dramatically, Ashley smirks, this woman is as interesting as Holly has made her out to be, something she didn't think was possible.

"So I probably didn't make the greatest impression before." Gail continues staring at the TV.

Ashley smirks. "Actually, the impression you gave me, was one that you are willing to protect my best friend no matter what. As impressions go, that's a pretty good one. I'm just a little scared of guns."

Gail glances over, she seems cool, she can't help but think over Holly's words, she wants to know more. "The two of you have slept together?"

Ashley doesn't flinch. "Hardly. Look I overheard your conversation in there." She gestures towards the bedroom.

"We were 17, I was watching my friend tear herself to pieces over her own sexuality, I figured if she was going through all of that, she should at least be sure. It was the least sexy experience of either of our lives, but it did the job. It made her realise that she was into women, and it cemented in me that I definitely wasn't."

Ashley shrugs. If anything Gail respects her a lot, she hates the thought of Holly being upset about anything, and for Ashley to help her through that; she guesses that these two are the real deal when it comes to friendship. She also calmed slightly at Ashley's confession that she's straight. Phew.

"So Ashley what do you do?"

Just like that, they knew they would become firm friends, because over the space of this morning, they had realised that they would both do anything for Holly, to preserve her happiness.

XXXXXXXXX

The threesome; Gail, Holly and Ashley have made their way to the Stewart residence together. This is the first thing that had blown Gail's mind, this party was happening at Holly's parents house, exactly how big is their house, and their garden for that matter, that they are able to host a charity Gala in it.

The fact that they have to wait for an electronic gate to open to let them into the grounds of the house gives Gail her first clue as to the size of the house. As they drive up round the gravel driveway and pull up in front of what Gail can only describe as a mansion, she turns to Holly, her jaw still hanging loosely.

"Who are you?"

Holly swallows, but doesn't respond, instead she jumps out of the car; Ashley mirrors this action from the back seat. Gail feels like she needs a minute. She was scared before when she thought Holly's parents were normal people, but now they appear to be some form of Toronto royalty, how is she supposed to impress that.

Holly can tell Gail is overwhelmed; she knew she would be, which is exactly why she didn't tell her before, she knew Gail would never have agreed to attend if she knew just how well off her parents are. She loiters just outside the car with Ashley, hoping that Gail will eventually find the courage to join them, but she won't be surprised or annoyed if she doesn't.

Ashley kicks the dirt, and stuffs her hands a little further into her coat pocket. "So you didn't tell her the Stewart family back story? Bad form Holly."

"Come on Ash, you've known Gail for the morning, even in that short space of time you must know that she would have run a mile if she knew about this." Holly gestures towards the huge house.

"I think she might have surprised you; and I think she at least deserved the opportunity to do that." Ashley gives her a look that makes it clear that she's 'team Gail' for this one.

"She's going to be so pissed off at you."

Before they have a chance to continue, they are both surprised and delighted in equal measure, when the passenger side door swings open and Gail jumps out, she straightens her dress before looking at Ashley.

"Can you give us a sec?"

Ashley nods and touches Gail's shoulder, she hopes as a gesture of solidarity, before turning and heading towards the house. She shouts back over her shoulder.

"Best thing about these parties Gail; there's always lots of Alcohol, I'll go and accost one of the champagne waiters for us."

Gail smiles, before turning back to Holly, who looks kind of nervous. Gail doesn't have time to be angry at her right now.

"Right Holly, I need you to tell me, how it is that your parents live in a house like this. I assume they have some amazing jobs, or is your family just from money."

Holly just looks at Gail like she's talking gibberish. The blonde decides to explain. "Look if I'm going to go in there and try and impress these people, I need to know what I'm dealing with. To be fore-warned is to be fore-armed."

Holly cringes a little; maybe she should have just told Gail to start with, she appears to be coping a lot better than she thought she would.

"My Dad was a General in the Canadian Armed Forces, and my Mom was a photo journalist, but like a really good one, she won all sorts of awards and stuff. Everything that you'll see in there today was earned, through hard work."

Gail plays the information over in her head, Army guy she's sure she can relate to, what with her being a cop, but photographer, what is she going to talk to her about. Holly can see Gail's brain going ten to the dozen; she places her hand on the younger woman's arm, causing her to look up.

"My parents are the most down to earth people that you are likely to meet. They don't think they're better than anyone else because of the jobs they do, or the house they live in. I promise you, they are going to love you, you have nothing to worry about."

Gail nods, and swallows a fresh bout of nerves. No matter what Holly says, there's no way she isn't going to be nervous as hell. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Holly grabs Gail's hand, and they timidly move towards the house.

XXXXXXXXX

Ashley had been right about the alcohol. Gail and Holly had a champagne flute thrust upon them as soon as they stepped over the front door. They found Ashley and made their way out into the back garden, it's a nice day in Toronto the sun is streaming, but there's still a slight chill in the breeze, it wouldn't be Toronto without it.

The garden is beautiful; it's a real hive of activity. There are various gazebo's here there and everywhere, and people scurrying around like ants. Holly is greeted by a fair few of them as they make their way to find a spot to settle in. A few of them obviously knew Ashley too, there were more than a few 'hello's' and 'nice to see yous' for her too. It made Gail think, maybe in time, people will start to know who she is too.

No sign of the parents yet. Gail is quite anxious to get it over and done with, mainly because she feels like she could drink her own body weight in alcohol right now, and she's pretty sure there's enough alcohol in this place to make that actually happen. Drunk Gail would definitely not make a great impression.

The three of them get comfortable at the end of the garden on the steps of the Summer House, a prime people watching spot; an activity they've discovered is one they all enjoy. Holly has promised to warn Gail as soon as she spots either of her parents. Mostly the three of them have chatted and enjoyed the sunshine. Their attention is caught by a shadow blocking out the sun. The three of them glance over and see that Henry Stewart, Holly's older brother in smiling down at them. Holly jumps up and dives on her brother. Ashley and Gail also stand ready to greet the eldest Stewart sibling.

Henry pulls back from Holly, and takes Gail a little by surprise by pulling her into a hug next.

"Gail, nice to see you again. Have you met the rents yet?" His voice is laced with regalement.

"Henry hey. Nope not had the pleasure yet."

"That explains why you're so tense." Henry chuckles. "Relax, you'll be fine."

He looks past Gail to Ashley. "Jonesy, good to see you again chief."

Ashley pulls him into a hug. "Henry." She ruffles his hair affectionately. "You're turning into a silver fox."

She giggles; he is obviously not overly impressed with her little quip. But takes it in the good banter with which it was intended. He looks to Gail again.

"Prime example Gail, my parent's actually like this one." He says it like he's disgusted. "So you've got nothing to worry about."

Ashley smacks him on the arm.

"Come on Dad, let me have one beer." Two teenage boys have meandered over to join the group. Henry rolls his eyes at his oldest son's words.

He points at Gail. "Noah, how likely do you think it is, that I'm going to allow my 16 year old child to have a drink, when were in the company of one of Toronto's finest police officers?" he emphasises the word child, much to Noah's annoyance.

Noah looks at Gail. "You're a cop?" Gail nods. "You're too hot to be a cop."

This earns the young man his very own smack on the arm from his father. Henry sighs exasperated at his son's words. "Gail this degenerate is my son Noah and this one here is. . ." He points to his 13 year old son, "my youngest son Zackary." Gail shakes each of their outstretched hands.

"Guys this is Officer Gail Peck. Your Aunt Holly's girlfriend." Gail doesn't know how the two boys are going to react to that, she has no idea if they know about her, or even if they know their Aunt has girlfriends. The way both boys eyes light up at the mention of Holly's name, makes her realise that the 'gay thing' doesn't appear to be an issue at all.

"Wait Aunt Holly's here?" Noah is excited.

Holly steps out to make herself more visible to the boys. "Hi guys."

Within seconds, both boys have dived on her, nearly knocking her glass out of her hand, Gail grabs it from her, so she can embrace her nephews fully. Gail's heart swells at the sight; Holly really does have the best family.

She is peppered by excited chatter from both boys they obviously love her to death. Henry smiles knowingly at Ashley, as the two of them watch Gail watching Holly. Pure love is emanating from the police officer. This is why Henry knows Gail has nothing to worry about when it comes to his parents, it obvious that she loves his sister.

Finally the boys get their excitement under control; Noah keeps his arm around his aunt and looks over to Gail. "You know your girlfriend really is hot."

Holly laughs as Gail cheeks start to take on a crimson glow, do these kids have no social boundaries? Noah continues.

"Do you think there's any way she'd let me have a beer?" He's deadly serious, which makes all of the adults laugh.

Through the laughter Holly manages. "I think that's a no kiddo."

Noah is not happy; Gail thinks he's a little old to be sporting the pouty bottom lip he currently has on display.

Ashley it seems will be the one to take pity on him; she places an arm around him and his younger brother. "Come on guys, I've got some inside information that there's double chocolate cheesecake and salted caramel ice cream somewhere in this godforsaken place."

The boy's excitement resumes, and the two of them follow Ashley, who turns back to the group. "You owe me." She wiggles her eyebrows at Henry.

Gail smiles. "Wow, so you and Ashley flirt quite a bit." She's joking, and Henry takes it as such.

"Tell you what Gail if I was 20 years younger!" He earns himself another slap, this time from Holly. "But as it is, she's just my kid sister's best friend; and a good one at that."

Gail nods, she wholeheartedly agrees. Henry continues. "Speaking of which, I better go and find the Missus." He starts to move away from the two of them, he turns back to Gail as he's still walking. "She wants to meet you later."

Gail smiles resigned to that fact that today she will meet the majority of the Stewart clan; it seems to be going pretty well so far. Holly pulls on her wrist causing her to turn and face her.

"How you holding up so far."

"I think I'm doing okay. Ticked of the best friend and the nephews so far. I guess your parent's attention span will probably be a little longer than your nephews though."

Holly smiles. She leans in a kisses Gail, who accepts the kiss immediately, when she pulls back she can't help but think out loud. "So everyone knows you're gay huh?"

"Yeah. I've been out since I was 19, people got used to this a long time ago." Holly looks past Gail and her heart leaps into her throat a little, and all of a sudden she feels the nerves too. She guesses her nerves are about 1% of what Gail's nerves are right now, so she can't help but feel for her.

"Gail don't panic."

Of course this has the opposite effect and Gail starts to panic. Holly continues. "My dad is heading towards us."

Gail feels like a swan, paddling furiously under the water, but trying to appear calm on the surface. She has an overwhelming desire to run in the opposite direction. Holly can see she is off in her own world; she starts to rub her arms, hoping she is providing some form of comfort.

"Gail breathe." She hadn't realised she had been holding her breath until Holly spoke.

Before she has a chance to run, he's here. Gail eyes him as he hugs Holly and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He doesn't look that scary, in fact he looks kind of nice. Gail isn't sure why, but she had been picturing him in full Army uniform, as this huge guy, kind of like the bad Army boss you get in the movies. Instead she is faced with a gentle looking old man, tall like Holly, and soft like her too, he must be in his late 60's, he has a full head of grey hair, he has the same chocolate brown eyes that Holly has been blessed with.

He turns to face Gail, he has heard so much about this woman. He knows she must be really special for Holly to even have brought her home. He was there in the aftermath of what happened with Holly and the last girl she brought home, and it broke his heart to see his daughter in so much pain, so he wants to be sure that Gail is good enough for his beloved middle child.

But the look of fear on the blonde woman's face right now is enough for him to decide that he will go about making sure she is good enough for his daughter in a nice way. Holly, still hanging on to her father decides to introduce the two of them.

"Dad, this is Gail."

Gail snaps out of her panic daze and holds out hand. "Pleased to meet you General Stewart."

George looks at the outstretched hand in front of him, and ignores it. He pulls the young woman into a hug, which Gail is glad of, it, makes her feel kind of warm inside; seriously what is happening to her.

When he pulls back he smiles at Gail and is delighted when he his greeted by the most genuine grin in return from the woman. "Please call me George."

XXXXXXXXX

Gail and George had gotten on so well, that Holly had actually left them to it and gone in search of someone else to hang out with, there's only so many 'On duty' stories she can bring herself to listen to. She should have known Gail and her Dad would get on like a house on fire, both of their personal mantra's are most definitely 'serve and protect'.

She's comes across her mother, she is doing her usual and fussing over everything and everyone, making sure everything is running perfectly and that everyone is having a good time. Her mother really is the best hostess. She wanders over.

"Hey Mama."

"Oh baby girl." She hugs her daughter before pulling back to look at her daughter. "You know you get more beautiful every time I see you."

Holly giggles. "Mama, I saw you last week."

"I know, and this week you're more beautiful. Although I think that amazing smile you have your face and this glow of happiness is helping."

Her mother grins. "Where is this woman that is bringing so much joy to my daughter's life?" She looks behind Holly to see if she is hiding somewhere.

"She's with Dad." Holly rolls her eyes.

"I told you the two of them would hit it off." Camille smiles triumphant.

"Yeah I just didn't think it would be this well, this quickly, I kinda felt like I was intruding."

Camille can't help but laugh out loud at her daughter's expression. "It would be worse if they hated each other."

XXXXXXXXX

Gail is delighted, not only has she managed to do okay with Holly's dad, she has downright impressed him. She was brilliant if she didn't say so herself. She'll admit the fact that George is very similar to her personality wise helped a lot; he even has a touch of her own questionable sense of humour. Then she has the thought that maybe Holly likes her because she's like her dad. Gross.

George had to get back to 'buttering up the rich people' as he called it, which is what today is about after all. Making contacts and getting as many wealthy benefactors on board for the charities as possible. So Gail has now set off in search of Holly or Ashley.

She is stunned when she catches sight of Holly; she's relaxed and happily chatting to an older woman. Gail has no doubt that this is her mother. The older lady again must be in her 60's. She's stunning, like an older version of Holly. Gail can see where Holly gets her beautiful olive skin from. Gail hopes Holly is as beautiful as her mother when she gets to this age, and she's sure she will be. Then it hits Gail, she's imagining the two of them together in 30 to 40 years time, and her heart aches at how much she actually wants that to be the case. She swallows the new bout of anxiety she feels at this next impending meeting, and heads towards the two Stewart women.

Holly spots her first, but Camille can tell instantly from the look of pure love on her daughters face that a certain Gail Peck is in the vicinity. Holly greets her girlfriend by leaning forward and giving her a small kiss on the lips. Gail can't help but think that if she kissed Holly in front of her Mom, she would blow a fuse.

"You finally managed to tear yourself away from Dad then?" Holly has a twinkle in her eyes as she teases her girlfriend.

"He ditched me to go in search of Dollar signs."

"I was beginning to get a little worried that you'd discovered your soul mate in another member of the Stewart family."

Gail grins and thinks 'no chance', but she can't help but tease back. "Well now you mention it."

Holly shakes her head still smiling. "This is my Mom, Camille."

Camille had watched the exchange between the two women with a Cheshire cat like grin on her face.

"Pleased to finally meet you Gail." She glances at her daughter. "Holly sweetie, why don't you go and check on the Hors d'oeuvres."

Gail not for the first time today is apprehensive, Holly sees her tense, but knows better than to question her mother, she gives her Mom a look which screams be nice. Before squeezing Gail's hand and heading towards the house.

Camille watches her daughter all the way into the house, before turning to an extremely nervous looking woman and smiling.

"Are you enjoying the party Officer Peck?"

"Yes thank you Mrs Stewart. Thank you for inviting me; and please call me Gail."

"Only if you call me Camille?"

Gail nods. Camille looks out across the back garden and feels a certain peace at the fact that all of her friends and family are out there having a brilliant time, raising money for good causes; she really has been blessed in life.

"Shall we sit?" Camille doesn't wait for an answer, she lowers herself onto the bench, and Gail follows suit, they both have a great view of the festivities now, and are both taken by the smiling faces and the laughter that they see spread out in front of them.

Camille starts to talk, and Gail still a little too scared to do anything else, just listens intently.

"I've been lucky in my life Gail. Been blessed with three beautiful children." Gail can't argue with that.

"Henry and Madison had it easy, I don't think they realise just how easy they've actually had it." She chuckles at her own words. "They found their true love at the first time of asking, and they married them."

Camille chances looking over at Gail, the young woman is still looking out over the gardens; she appears to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Holly hasn't been that lucky so far. There is nothing worse as a mother, than having to watch your child suffer. You'll understand that better when you have a child of your own."

This time it's Gail that looks over at Camille, she feels emotional, and the older woman looks emotional.

"First I had to watch her struggle with her sexuality, explain to her that it's okay to be different, no matter what other people say, and boy did they say things." Camille's gaze falls to her feet.

Gail hates that, hates the thought that anyone could treat Holly badly; she is seriously the nicest, smartest, coolest person she has ever met. Gail can't stop the tears that form in her eyes; she doesn't even try to halt them from streaming down her face.

"She's tough though my Holly. She became more confident as she began to fully accept who she was, and what people thought of her became less important. And I have never been more proud of her for being strong enough to be herself."

Gail smiles through her tears, but her gaze is still transfixed over the gardens. Camille chances another look across at the woman who has come to mean so much to her daughter, and grabs her hand when she sees the tears on her cheeks. She squeezes her fingers before continuing on with her story.

"Then that awful woman came into her life, and broke her, there's no other word for it, she broke my daughter. I had to watch her sob uncontrollably for weeks, maybe even months. In that moment my daughter changed. She became scared to take chances with her heart. She cared less about feelings, more about work and prestige in her career; she wanted to be the best she could be in her career, but at the expense of her personal life."

Gail has heard about this woman twice, and both times her blood has boiled with rage, she hates that Holly put her life on hold, but she guesses if she hadn't Gail might never have met her, every cloud and all that. Gail has inadvertently tightened her grip on Camille's hand, and is now clenching her teeth through the anger she feels.

"What I'm trying to say Gail, is please excuse me, if I'm over protective of my daughter. But I don't want her to have to go through anything like that again. I need to make sure you're good enough for her." Camille says it candidly.

Gail smiles. "I hate to see her cry. Believe me that's the last thing I want to see either. I'm not entirely sure that I am good enough for your daughter."

This takes Camille by surprise, but she can see Gail hasn't finished, so she lets her continue. "But I know that I want to be. That I love her more than I knew was possible, and for some reason she loves me too, probably more than I deserve. I promise you I'll never hurt her on purpose."

Camille lets go of Gail's hand and puts her arm around her shoulder and pulls her into a hug, Gail clings to her as if her life depends on it, like she's trying to use the hug to convey just how hard she will work to make this woman's daughter happy.

Holly returns from the house and sees her Mom and her girlfriend embracing, she assumes the meeting has gone well; she strolls over to the bench.

"Wow Gail, first my Dad, now my Mom, you really do have a thing for the Stewart's huh?"

The two women pull apart and frantically start to wipe away at the tears that have fallen from both of their eyes, Holly's heart sinks, why on earth are they crying. Holly moves quickly round to the front of the bench, her Mother makes the first move, and stands to meet her daughter, Holly's eyes don't move from Gail.

"What's going on why are you crying?" Holly can't hide the dismay from her voice.

Her mother takes Holly's face in her hands meaning that she has to focus on her, rather than Gail. "Everything is fine. She's a keeper."

Camille looks down at Gail's smiling face and winks. "Welcome to the family Gail."

"Thanks Camille."

Camille wanders off into the house to freshen up. Holly wastes no time in joining Gail on the bench. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Everything's fine. Your Mom's a bit of a weeper huh?!" Gail can tell Holly still isn't convinced in spite of her little attempt at humour.

"Holly really, everything is fine. Both of your parents like me, that is an epic outcome that needs to be celebrated. Let's go and find some champagne." Gail rises from her seat and pulls on Holly's hand to join her, but she doesn't, she stays seated.

"If everything went so well, why were you both crying?"

The level of fear in Holly's eyes means Gail daren't not answer her question. "Turns out me and your Mom, both hate the thought of you being hurt." Gail shrugs her shoulders.  
Holly smiles. "Well that's good to know."

Gail can't help herself, she pulls Holly up to her feet and kisses her, slowly and filled with love. Turns out meeting the parents isn't that scary after all. She hopes keeping them on side will be just as easy. She is so scared that she will end up messing this up, the fear that she felt previously about meeting the parents has been replaced with a whole new fear. She doesn't want to hurt Holly, but now there is the added extra pressure, that if she ever did hurt her, she'd also be hurting all of her amazing family, and after today that's something that she really doesn't want to do.

The old Gail would've had the perfect solution to make sure that this didn't happen, she would cut and run, before things got any more serious, before everyone was in too deep and it was inevitable that hearts would be broken. But who is she kidding; she knows she's in at least that deep already. So instead she decides she will be new Gail, and will do everything in her power to make Holly happy, that includes not worrying that this is going to go badly wrong, and making the conscious decision to enjoy this wonderful woman, and spend the rest of her life trying to make her as happy Holly makes her.

XXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time round. Ashley is sticking around, Gail finds out that Nick went to her mother plus more.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, drop me a review, or a tweet at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a quicker update this time round. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Gail’s life is going so well at the moment, the best it’s ever gone she’s sure of it. Which is why she wasn’t surprised when her mother summoned her out for coffee, everything has been too perfect recently, something was bound to go wrong. She wonders what delights her mother will have for her today. She’s already done nothing to endear herself to the youngest Peck family member by leaving her sitting at the table in the coffee house alone, while she ‘powders her nose’. She comes waltzing back into the room and elegantly drops onto her seat.

“The bathroom’s here are delightful.”

Gail smiles, what a random thing to say, although she expects nothing less, this is a classy place. Her mother chose it of course.

“No Holly?” Elaine looks around Gail’s person, as if she’s got her tucked away in her pocket or something.

“Mom, its eleven thirty on a Wednesday, some people work normal hours.”

Elaine nods; she supposes that is one of the downsides, and also one of the perks to being a Police Officer the random hours. “You know the Toronto Gay Pride festival is coming up. You should get involved.”

Gail almost chokes on the mouthful of coffee she’s just drunk; she manages to regain her composure. “I’m not sure I’m a flag waver Mom.”

“Well you should be Gail, if you don’t stick up for yourself no one will.”

“Stick up for myself against what?” Gail can’t quite believe where this conversation has headed, is this why her Mom called her for coffee, so she could try and persuade her to get her rainbow flag on?

“You haven’t been part of the community for very long Gail. But you should still embrace the fight for equality.”

“Part of the community?! Was I supposed to get like a membership card or something?”

“You might think its funny Gail; but it’s important for the Toronto Police Department to have a strong presence at these things, to show our support.” Elaine smiles.

Wow her Mom actually did want to see her about this; she knew eventually her Mom would spin hers and Holly’s relationship into some sort of political policing aid. Of course her Mom wants to be seen to be supporting the Gays. Gail’s not sure she’s quite really for that level of out and proudness just yet. “Maybe next year.”

“Okay.” Elaine shrugs.

Well that was amazingly easy, and once again Gail’s not sure about what her mother’s intentions are for this little get together. Elaine notices her daughter eyeing her suspiciously.  
“What’s wrong dear?”

“Nothing, I’m just trying to figure out exactly what’s happening here?” Gail narrows her eyes to show her mother she knows there is more to this meeting.

Elaine plays dumb. “What do you mean?”

Gail snorts, she’s not buying the innocent look on her mother’s face. “I mean what are we doing here?”

Elaine tuts. “Really Gail, can’t a mother just want to have coffee and a catch up with her daughter?” She smiles sweetly.

“A mother; yes. Elaine Peck; No. It’s never ‘just coffee’ with you Mom.”

Elaine sighs, her daughter knows her too well, maybe she’ll make a detective out of her after all. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay. That you and Holly are okay.” She admits almost sheepishly.

“Since when do you care about me and Holly?” Gail looks at her like she’s just sprouted a second head.

“Since your ex-boyfriend turned up in my office trying to concoct a plan to split the two of you up.” Elaine says her piece, but then decides that she’s offended that Gail thinks she has a problem with her relationship. “Gail that’s really not fair, you know I like Holly.”

Gail has purely fixated on her mother’s first bombshell, she didn’t even really hear her petulant moan about liking Holly. “I’m sorry, can we rewind for a second, who came to your office and did what now?”

Not for the first time this morning Elaine exhales loudly. “Officer Collins came to my office, with the intention of dropping the ‘bombshell’ about you and Holly, in the hope I guess that it would spur me into some kind of destructive action.” She pauses to take a sip of her latte. 

Gail listens to her mother open mouthed. Elaine continues. “He obviously didn’t know that I already knew about the two of you.”

“What an absolute. . . “Before Gail can top her sentence off with an expletive her mother perseveres.

“Of course the only action it did spur me into, was recommending him for the undercover assignment he’s currently on.” The older Peck is rather pleased with herself about this fact.

This stops Gail in her tracks. She has many questions relating to her mother’s latest sentence. So many and she doesn’t know which she should ask first so they all just kind of fall out her mouth at once.

“Nick’s undercover? Wait you sent him undercover? To get him away from me and Holly?” Pennies are dropping all over the place for Gail.

“Well I obviously needn’t have worried that much if you haven’t even noticed he’s not been around for the last week.” Elaine chuckles.

She reaches across and places her hand on her still perplexed daughters arm. “I like Holly. I like the effect she has on you; I like how happy she seems to make you.” Gail can’t help but smile at her mother’s words, and actually gets a little emotional.

“Plus I know you have a tendency to mess these things up, and Collins seemed determined to help you with that in this instance, so I thought the distance would help.”

And she ruined it; the nice mother daughter moment they could have just shared spoiled by Elaine Peck’s inability to say anything 100% nice about her youngest child.

Gail smiles, she guesses it wouldn’t be her Mom if she didn’t have the little barb at the end. She grabs her Mom’s arm right back. “Thank you.”

Elaine can see the sincerity in her daughter’s eyes, she’s not used to such exchanges with Gail and it makes her a little uncomfortable, but she hopes these occurrences will increase in the future, she hopes they can become closer and have a more fitting relationship. For now though she smiles and nods.

Gail is furious and delighted in equal measure right now. Furious at Nick, how dare he do that to her, imagine if her Mom hadn’t know, his interfering could and probably would have caused World War 3. Wait until he gets back from his undercover assignment, he’s going to wish he was never born.

Delighted because her Mom really does seem to be a fan of her and Holly, hell so much so that she shipped Nick off for God knows how long just so he couldn’t jeopardise her relationship. She never thought her Mom would be okay with the gay thing. Apparently she’s more than okay, she’s actually an advocate. She supposes it helps that Holly’s amazing, pretty much the most amazing person she’s ever met. With Mama Peck fighting her corner, she feels even better about the future than she did before.

XXXXXXXXX

It’s a couple of days since her enlightening coffee date with her Mom and Gail Peck is now stationed on the front desk of 15 division, along with Chris, and man are they bored. Slow day doesn’t even begin to cover it. Gail is surprised when she sees the now familiar figure of Ashley Jones walking towards the front desk, looking a hell of a lot smarter than she did the last time she saw her, wearing what looks like a designer skirt suit.

Ashley smiles at Gail’s confused look. “Officer Peck, nice to see you again.”

“What’s the matter Ashley, you didn’t see enough of me at the weekend?”

Chris watches the interaction like his head is going to explode. What is going on here, Gail is with Holly; isn’t she?

Ashley chuckles at Gail’s words. “Well as much as I love to see your beautiful face, I’m actually here on official business.”

“Oh?” Gail wonders what that could be; she doesn’t look like someone who’s here to report a crime.

Ashley laughs at the look of pure bewilderment on her new friends face. “Gail do you remember me telling you that I’m a psychologist on Saturday, and that I’ve just got Board certification in Forensic Psychology?”

Hmmm this information does sound vaguely familiar. Ashley continues. “I’m here as Doctor Ashley Jones today, one of your Homicide detectives wants a criminal profile. Don’t suppose you can point me in the right direction?”

Chris takes over. “Down the hall to the right.”

Ashley looks at the male officer for the first time, he’s hot. She glances down at his name stitched onto his uniform “Thanks Officer Diaz.”

She grins before heading off in pursuit of Diaz’s directions. “Catch you later Gail.”

“Yeah laters Doctor Jones.” Gail has a playful edge to her tone, so much so that Ashley turns around quickly and sticks her tongue out at the younger woman.

It still surprises Gail that Ashley is as educated as Holly, not that she’s not clever, she just less of a nerd, or at least she seems to be. Maybe not. Gail happens to look up a Chris she does not know where his current expression is coming from he looks almost angry. She’s about to find out why.

“You’ve snagged yourself another hot girlfriend?” Chris really can’t get on board with Gail stealing all of Toronto’s finest women for herself.

She half laughs half snickers at Chris. “Yeah genius, I’m with Holly.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure she’d be delighted to see how much you flirt with other woman. When did you become so gay?” Chris frowns, have all the women in the vicinity switched teams while he hasn’t been looking? 

“Ashley is Holly’s best friend.” Gail hopes that these words alone will be enough to confirm to Chris that, that was not flirting; she hopes he thinks enough of her to know she wouldn’t do that to Holly, especially not with her closet friend. Playful banter is a label she’s more comfortable with.

Chris appears to have got it; he’s needs confirmation that his ‘all hot women are only interested in other hot women’ panic isn’t true. “Lesbian?”

Gail rolls her eyes. “Contrary to popular belief, Holly has straight friends too.”

Chris can’t miss the opportunity his friend has presented him with here. “Oh yeah, like you were Holly’s straight friend?” He wiggles is eyebrows.

Gail shakes her head, what a dufus. “No not like that. Ashley is actually straight. Let’s face it; if she’s not remotely interested in Holly then she’s not likely to be interested in any other women.”

“Oh right, because I forgot Holly is the hottest lesbian in the history of the world?”

“Yep.” Gail leans back into her chair, and starts to daydream about just how true Chris’s statement is.

Chris just giggles and shakes his head; he can tell he’s lost her. He looks back over to the door that Ashley had disappeared through a moment or so ago. “Finally, a hot straight one.”

This is definitely interesting information.

XXXXXXXXX

Holly is pottering around her kitchen when Gail enters fresh from the shower, she likes coming to Holly’s straight from work, firstly because her shower is amazing, and secondly because she knows Holly will cook for her. She wanders into the room and takes in the delightful aroma’s before hugging Holly from behind and placing a gentle kiss on her neck, if there’s one thing that smell’s better than the food, it’s Holly.

She swiftly detaches herself from her girlfriend, so she doesn’t distract her around all the cooking, that would be a recipe for disaster. She takes a seat on one of the stools at the centre island, and gets ready to partake in one of her favourite pastimes; watching Holly. Plus she knows Holly appreciates the company while she’s slaving over the hot stove.  
“How was work today?” Holly satisfied that the pot can look after itself for a few minutes’ turns to face Gail as she poses her question.

“Urrgghh. It was so boring.” Holly stifles a laugh at Gail’s child like response. Suddenly Gail light’s up.

“Ashley stopped by.”

“Yeah she said she’d been asked to do a profile.”

“I think Chris has a crush on her.”

“Really?” Holly’s not sure she likes where this is going.

“So what do you think, should we set them up?” Gail knows Chris would love nothing more, and she’s felt kinda sorry for him since his ‘I need a girlfriend’ meltdown not that long ago back at their place.

“I don’t really think he’s her type.”

Gail scrunches up her face. “Why what’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing.” Holly is quick to clear that up. “It’s more like what’s wrong with Ashley. She seriously has the worse taste in men I’ve ever come across. In fact as a psychologist you think she’d be able to pick them a little better.”

“Go on.” Gail is intrigued now.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start, she’s had them all, emotional abusers, idiots, deadbeats, control freaks, she actually got hit once by one of the many losers she’s dated.”

This makes Gail rage, from what she knows of Ashley so far she can’t help but really like her, the thought that anyone would hit her, and a man at that, well she would use the term ‘man’ very loosely in those particular circumstances.

“She didn’t take it obviously, she’s not that stupid.” Holly continues. “But I honestly don’t remember her having a nice boyfriend. I would love nothing more than to set her up with Chris, but I think he’s just too much of a nice guy for her.”

Gail sighs. “Maybe we should set her up with Nick. He’s a dick.”

Holly already knows what Gail is talking about having previously been filled in regarding Gail’s coffee meet with her Mom. She chuckles to herself at Gail’s words.

“Hey that rhymes.”

Gail laughs too. “Nick the dick.”

She decides she’s going to proceed with her idea in spite of Holly’s warning. “Come on Hol, let’s set them up anyway and see what happens. You never know? And if all else fails at least it could be a source of amusement for us, you know disaster date, those are always fun stories.”

Holly is appalled. “Maybe I should set Ashley up with you. You’re horrible.” She is of course teasing.

“I’m taken.” Gail says matter of a factly.

“Yes you are.” Holly leans in and kisses her, before quickly turning her attention back to the pan. Gail leans back against the Kitchen Island once more, determined to put her Diaz-Jones match making plan into action. 

XXXXXXXXX

Ashley strolls into Holly’s lab clutching a brown bag with lunch for the two of them. Happy, it’s been a while since the two of them had lunch like this. Holly feels a little bad that she’s allowed herself to be drawn into Gail’s match making operation, which is what she’s actually referring to it as now, like it’s some sort of big police mission.

“Hey, I got you a chicken salad on wholemeal.” Ashley reaches into the bag and throws a wrapped sandwich at her best friend.

She glances across to what can only be described as a rotting corpse laid out on Holly’s table. “You know I’ve just remembered why I stopped having lunch with you.”

Holly follows her vision and drags her by the sleeve to a couple of chairs at the other side of the lab.

“Better?”

“I guess, I can’t see it anymore. The smell is delightful though. Although I’m pretty sure it’s one that’s going to be lingering with me for the rest of my life, so I don’t think leaving the room will help all that much.” She grins.

“Dramatic much?”

Ashley takes a bite from her own sandwich. “So what is this impromptu lunch invitation all about anyway?”

“Cant I just want to spend time with my best friend?” 

Ashley gives her look which screams ‘do you know who you’re talking to here?’ “You know if I was a trained professional, my answer to that question would be a firm no. Oh wait, I am a trained professional.” She raises her eyebrows.

Holly knows Ashley expects the real reason now. She sighs. “Well Gail seems to think that you and Chris might get on. She was all for ambushing you, whereas I wanted to give you a fair warning.”

Ashley is confused. “Who’s Chris?”

“You meet him the other day at 15, he was with Gail.” She points out.

The psychologist knows who she’s referring to. “Ooooh, you mean Officer Diaz.”

Holly laughs at her friend’s enthusiasm. “Gail wants to set me up huh? He was pretty cute.” She shrugs her shoulders.

“He’s a really nice guy.” Ashley looks at the expression on Holly’s face; she looks like she’s scared she’s just offered up that information.

“You know Holly that usually considered a good trait; you don’t have to look so upset about it.”

“Well you’re not exactly renowned for dating nice guys.”

Ashley puts her sandwich down, she knows this statement is true, but more than that she knows how much Holly hates the fact that this statement is true.

“Well maybe it’s time I took a leaf out of your book.”

Holly’s confused; Ashley clarifies for her buddy. “You’ve taken a chance with your heart, maybe it’s time I did the same with mine. Dating a guy I actually stand the chance of having a future with would be a start I guess.”

Ashley grabs her sandwich again and starts merrily snacking away on it. Holly looks at her in disbelief. Maybe Gail was right after all; maybe Chris and Ashley could be a good idea.

“So I’ll give him your number then?”

“Yeah I guess. He’s a cop, that’s pretty sexy, as you well know.”

Holly grins knowingly. 

“He’s got a gun.” Ashley says this like she’s just realised it. “That’s kind of dangerous right?” Her playful grin reaches right up to her eyes.

Holly shakes her head. “The difference between Chris and your old boyfriends is that he’s not likely to use it on you.” Holly laughs to show she’s half joking, only half though.

“Come on they weren’t all that bad?”

Holly raises her eyebrows, and Ashley concedes. “Yeah some of them were that bad.”

Holly smirks, which is mirrored on her friends face. “Anyway enough about me, how’s loves young dream getting on?”

Holly knows she’s referring to her and Gail. “Really well actually.”

“I like her.” Ashley is sincere. “She’s good for you.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, she’s got enough snark to keep you on your toes. She seems a little guarded, but I think she’s basically an open book for you. No secrets.”

Holly nods; she really hopes her best friend’s words prove correct. Ashley reaches over and grabs Holly’s hand; she instantly knows what she’s worried about. “Hey, she the Polar opposite of your last girlfriend.” 

It’s getting a little tense so Ashley decides to try and lighten the mood. “Plus, I’m kinda the only best friend you’ve got left, and she’s really not my type. So whatever she does, running off with your bestie is not a lightening that’s going to strike twice.”

Holly chuckles. She can’t help but think that Ashley and Gail are very similar in personality, perhaps that’s why they’ve hit it off so quickly. 

“I’m so scared of getting hurt again.” Holly didn’t mean for this lunch to turn so deep, she did genuinely just want to warn Ashley about Gail’s intentions for her and Chris.

Ashley’s sandwich gets discarded, and her heart breaks a little for her best friend. Of course she had been there in the aftermath of the disaster that had been Sarah. 

“Hey listen to me. Do you really think I’d let you get involved with someone who would get close to hurting you like that again?”

She pulls Holly into a hug. “Gail loves you. That much is painfully obvious. She wouldn’t hurt you on purpose. I certainly don’t think she has it in her to be as cruel as certain other people were.” Ashley hates her so much she can’t even bring herself to say her name.

Holly relaxes into the hug with her best friend, who continues to try and re assure her. “I’ll do you a deal okay?”

She feels Holly nod against her shoulder. “I will give Chris; a nice guy, a proper chance, if you promise not to tar Gail with the same brush as the ‘person who shall remain nameless’.”

Holly laughs. “Deal.”

Ashley pulls back a little so she can look Holly in the eyes. “I’m serious Holly, don’t ruin this amazing thing that you’ve found, because you can’t let go of the past.”

“I won’t I promise.”

Ashley kisses on the head before releasing her and taking up her position back on the stool. “So do you think we should double date that would be interesting right?”

Holly loves her friend’s ability to change the subject so seamlessly, without any awkwardness. “I’m not sure that’s really what Gail had in mind.”

“Oh I know she’d hate it; it would be fabulous.”

They both dissolve into laughter. Yep they are definitely similar. It calms Holly to think that Gail is a little like Ashley; after all Ashley has stuck around in her life through thick and thin for almost 20 years, the thought that Gail might do the same makes her giddy with excitement.

XXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the mood so takes you, please feel free to review!! Or drop me a tweet at Eden_Ashley_Chr More soon. . .


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this update. It’s a shorter chapter but that’s because the end felt like a good place to finish this part, got lots of ideas for where I’m going next, so hopefully the next chapter should be relatively quick and a bit longer.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Gail is not sure how she’s ended up where she is right now. Yes she thought it would be funny to set up Chris and Ashley, but Ashley ruining her fun and turning this into a double date, is something the blonde was not expecting.

But that is what’s happened. Eurgh, barely a week ago she and Holly had their first official date, and now here she is sitting with Chris in a cocktail bar, awaiting their women. The nervous energy pouring off of Chris is really starting to annoy her. She’s currently keeping herself amused trying to think of ways she’s going to get Ashley back for this, the wily minx. Although she must admit the cocktails here are pretty good, she’s currently sipping on a ‘Smokey old fashioned’ and it’s kind of fantastic.

“Gail are you sure I look okay?” Chris starts pulling at his shirt again.

She can’t help but roll her eyes. “Chris if you’re going to be this whiny for the whole of the date, your shirt is going to be the least of your problems.”

Chris stops what he’s doing, he looks petrified now. Gail sighs. “Your shirt is fine. Ashley’s cool alright, you’ve got to stop being so wet.”

“What does that even mean?” He’s slightly offended.

“Just be yourself okay. Stop worrying so much. You’re a catch.” She pats him on the arm hoping she has reassured him.

He can’t help the beaming smile that hits his face. “Aw thanks.”

Now Gail doesn’t know what’s worse, the smug self satisfied beaming grin he’s currently got on his face or the picture of pure worry he was wearing a few minutes ago. Come on Holly where are you; she knows it’s the woman’s prerogative to be fashionably late better than most, but she could really do with saving right about now.

XXXXXXXX

Holly and Ashley are currently walking from the ATM where their cab dropped them off to the bar, and Holly feels like she needs to give her best friend a little pep talk before they get there. She likes Chris and she knows Ashley’s sense of humour can be questionable at times, she’s not sure Chris will really get it; he’s a sensitive soul after all.

Holly grabs Ashley’s arm momentarily halting their progress. Ashley wonders what’s going on, especially when she sees the look of pure concern on the other brunettes face.  
“Promise you’ll be nice.”

Ashley shakes her head. “What am I Cruella De Ville?” She continues to walk, causing Holly to do the same.

“Look it’s just that Chris is a. . .”

“A nice guy, yes I get it Holly. I told you I’m willing to give this a go. But if he’s a complete wet blanket, which to be fair, is what you’re painting him as, then there’s not much I can do about that.”

Holly panics perhaps she has she playing up the ‘Chris is a nice guy angle’. “No he’s not a sap or anything.”

Ashley stops in her tracks. They are outside the bar now. “Holly, I’m 32 years old. Let me make my own mind up about him.” 

Holly nods, and watches has her friend exhales and adjusts her dress. “How do I look?”

Wow, Ashley is genuinely nervous about this, she really is going to give this a real go. Holly gets excited at the fact that it seems her best friend is going to be true to her words, and actually give herself an opportunity at a real relationship. Even if that doesn’t end up being with Chris, she’s bound to meet someone; like she did with Gail.

She grins. “You look amazing.”

Ashley smiles back. “You might wanna drool a bit less in front of your girlfriend.” 

She winks at Holly, causing her to shake her head back at the woman. Ashley confidently pushes the door to bar open after smiling at the impressed bouncer and waltzing in followed closely by her best friend.

Gail sees them as soon as they walk in and whacks Chris on the arm. “Look lively.”

Chris looks up and his eyes almost pop out of his head at the sight of Ashley, she looks amazing. Gail has barely noticed, she’s too busy having a similar reaction to the sight of Holly, she looks absolutely stunning, awe inspiring even, these ladies have certainly dressed to impress tonight.

Chris and Gail’s reactions are not lost on the two women that have just entered the bar, Ashley grins at Holly, who can’t help but feel a little smug at the way Gail is currently looking at her as if she’s a prime steak that she wants to devour.

Ashley strides straight over to Chris who rises from his seat to greet her. “Officer Diaz, nice to see you again.”

Chris leans in and kisses her on the cheek, a move which impresses Ashley; if he was that much of a dweeb he would have definitely given her a hand shake. “You too Doctor Jones, please call me Chris.”

“Only if you call me Ashley.”

Chris smiles. “Shall we get some cocktails?”

“Now you’re talking my language.” Ashley eagerly follows Chris to the bar.

Gail and Holly watch them go. Gail pulls on her girlfriends arm. “Remind me again why we’re here?”

Chris and Ashley are evidently getting on well enough without them. Gail pulls Holly in for a quick kiss. “Hi, by the way.”

“Hi.”

“You look amazing.” Gail can’t help her eyes drifting down across Holly’s body, which makes the older woman feel truly desirable.

“You don’t look so bad yourself Officer Peck.”

Holly looks Gail up and down this time, and when their eyes meet in the middle they both wonder why they agreed to this date, when they could be at home getting up to much more exciting activities.

XXXXXXXXXX

The foursome have been at the cocktail bar for about an hour, and much to Gail’s amazement they’re all having a really good time. They have snagged themselves a booth, and conversation has been flowing; in fact Gail has found herself impressed with Chris’s ‘game’ once or twice, and has smiled at him enthusiastically to show him as much.

Ashley has been pleasantly surprised by Chris, turns out he is a nice guy, but he’s also funny, considerate and actually kind of dreamy, tall dark and handsome he totally is. But the dynamic between the four of them has been far too agreeable so far; and Ashley feels like the evening’s going well, but could do with an injection of well meaning banter. Gail is far too relaxed, she and Holly have been holding hands under the table much to hers and Chris’s amusement, but she’s managed to keep it in so far. Not much longer though, she’s dying to tease her favourite couple a little, so the hand holding, along with the fact that Gail and Chris used to date is going to be an upcoming topic of conversation.

Of course when Holly imparted that little gem on Ashley, it had been in the strictest confidence, and she had only told her best friend to stop it from becoming an awkward revelation at a later date. But Ashley knows she can use it to make her new friend squirm, and probably Chris too, which will help her get a little more of a glimpse of what he’s made of.

“So, Holly tells me you two used to date.”

Chris nearly chokes on the mouthful of drink he’s just consumed, and Holly flings her leg in Ashley’s direction, making a solid connection with her shin. Gail knew this was going far too well. Ashley just smiles gleefully and waits for a response, which it appears she’s going to get from Chris.

“Er yeah, we went out for a while.” Chris has finally regained his composure, and managed to swallow the rest of the alcohol in his mouth. “Is that weird for you?”

Before Ashley has a chance to tell Chris that she has no problem at all. Gail butts in. “It shouldn’t be. I mean I don’t have a problem with the fact that you’ve slept with my girlfriend.”

Now it’s Gail who’s grinning gleefully, she wiggles her eyebrows at Ashley and starts to chew on her straw wondering what might happen next, the psychologist at least has the decency to smile a little ruefully. Touché Peck, she looks at Holly who is looking back at her with a look that screams, ‘you started this’. She glances over at Chris who she hopes has taken this little nugget of information well. Apparently not, to say he looks shocked would be an understatement.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Chris scarpers from the table.

Ashley sighs; maybe the evening wasn’t ready for that kind of banter after all. Gail feel’s a little bad, the three of them watch him head, not for the bathroom but straight outside. Ashley throws the napkin she has been holding down onto the table.

“I suppose I better go and try and make this better.” She raises her eyebrows and slips out of the booth, and heads towards the front door. Gail watches her all the way, and then turns back to face Holly. She looks really mad.

“What? She started it.”

Wow these two are like a set of children, Holly loves that her best friend and her girlfriend get on so well, but jezzhe they can be so petulant sometimes. Holly just shakes her head and downs her drink, before heading to the bar to get another round in, hoping that Ashley and Chris will be joining them for another.

XXXXXXXXX

Ashley hopes Chris has just stepped out for some air, and hasn’t fully run away. She breathes a sigh of relief when she finds him leaning against a railing in the street, she joins him. He glances over and smiles slightly that she’s joined him. She decides to open with a joke.

“We make quite the love square, huh?”

Chris can’t help speed at which his first question falls from his lips. “Are you a Lesbian?” 

“What? No.” Ashley is genuinely shocked. “Look it was like 15 years ago, it only happened once, and I haven’t slept with a woman since.” She hopes that clears that up.

But Chris has his own trail of thought which he can’t currently let go. “You know Holly warned me about you, via Gail.”

Ashley is slightly offended that her friend felt the need to pre warn him. Chris continues. “Said you were into losers, who you never stood a chance of a future with. I can’t help but think that maybe that’s because you aren’t looking for a future with a guy.”

Well she can certainly see why he might have jumped to that conclusion. She places her hand on his shoulder causing him to look her in the eye. “I’m a psychologist, and a pretty damn good one. I think I would have figured out by now if I was gay.”

She smiles, but Chris still doesn’t look convinced. Ashley sighs again; she promised Holly she would try, although this seems to be an awful lot of effort.

“This is probably a little deeper than you should get on a first date.” She has Chris’s attention, he turns to face her again, but she is still leaning on the railing looking out into the road.

“You’re right. I did date losers, because I knew there was no chance of a future.” She glances over at him and smirks when she sees the level of concentration on his face.

“But not because I want woman.” She laughs; this notion is utterly absurd to her. “But because I didn’t want a future, with anyone.”

“What, why?” Chris can’t understand this, it’s been a dream of his since he was little to settle down and have kids, get married.

Another huge exhale from Ashley, well here goes; at least if this date goes south it won’t really be her fault, so Holly can’t be mad. “My Dad died last year, he had Alzheimer’s.”  
Chris isn’t really sure how this ties in; but he can tell this is an immense source of pain for the older woman, she looks on the verge of tears from that last sentence alone, he places his hand on her shoulder as a show of support, but doesn’t speak, there is obviously more to this story.

“My Mom and Dad had been married for 30 years when he got diagnosed. That was ten years ago. He got real bad, real quickly.”

She can’t help the stray tears that are falling from her eyes, it makes her so mad. “My Mom walked out on him a year after he was diagnosed, y’know when he really started to get pretty awful; she took my little sister with her. Said she couldn’t cope, he was at the stage where he was forgetting who everyone was, I can understand that it would be difficult for her.”

The tears are really falling now; Chris’s heart is breaking for her. “But she just took off, I was 22 years old, and she left me alone, to look after him. Which I did, for 8 more years. He didn’t just forget who I was, he forget how to feed himself, how to go the bathroom, eventually how to breath. And she thought she had it tough.”

Ashley wipes her eyes, and tries to regain some semblance of composure. “They had a perfect marriage for 30 years, and at the first sign of trouble, she bolted. I haven’t seen her or my sister in 9 years; they probably don’t even know he’s dead.”

She’s managed to stop the tears fully now, and is resigned to the fact that he’s going to run a mile, but she may as well finish her piece. “So you see Officer Diaz, I’m scared of having that future with a guy. Alzheimer’s is genetic, it’s not the kind of thing that people tend to stick around for, so I guess I’ve been thinking I’d save myself the heartache.”

“You stuck around.” Chris voice takes her by surprise.

“Huh?”

“You stuck around for your dad. That makes you a pretty amazing person in my book.” He’s just about managed to keep his own emotions in check.

“Oh yeah, I’m a real catch.” Her words are dripping with sarcasm.

“I think so.” Ashley head whips up; he can’t seriously still want to date her now she’s dropped the genetic disease bombshell.

“I’m just sorry that your mom couldn’t be as amazing as her daughter. You didn’t deserve to have to go through that.” Chris smiles.

“Shall we head back inside; it’s getting kind of cold.” Chris moves to head back towards the entrance, but turns back when Ashley makes no effort to follow.

She looks stunned. “You still want to date me after the emotional breakdown I just had?”

“Well you’re definitely not a lesbian right?” She nods to agree. “There was nothing else in that little speech that did anything other than make me want to date you more.”

Ashley smiles. “You’re a freak, do you know that? Is this what nice guys are like?”

“What, nice?” He teases her.

“Yeah.” She seems to contemplate this for a second. “I think I like it.”

“I hope so.” Chris smiles again, before leaning down and capturing Ashley’s lips with his own. It catches her by surprise at first, but it doesn’t take her long to get her bearings, and really lose herself to the kiss, she’s never been kissed like this before, this must be how Gail kisses Holly, no wonder her friend never shuts up about it.

Chris pulls back still smiling, Ashley can’t help but replicate. “Maybe you’re not such a nice guy after all, not even two hours into our date and you’re already putting the moves on me.”

Chris shakes his head, and grabs her hand to pull her back into the bar; she pulls on his hand slightly. “Chris. Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

With that they head back into the bar. Holly has long since returned from the bar, and was about to give up on the two of them coming back at all, her face lights up as soon as she sees them, which in turn makes Gail smile, she was almost in so much trouble. Holly notices two things straight away; firstly Chris and Ashley are holding hands, so they must have made up. Secondly, she can tell her best friend has been crying, so it must have been quite traumatic, which again screams to Holly that she is really giving this a go.

They retake their seats, Gail isn’t stupid she can tell Ashley has been crying too, she has absolutely no idea what could possibly have happened out there that could cause tears, but it makes her feel awful. Chris can tell its a little tense, so he decides to break the ice again, and let the two ladies at the other side of the table that everything is absolutely fine.

“So Holly.” He looks her dead in the eye. “Who’s better in bed, Gail or Ashley?” 

Holly immediately turns bright red, Gail can’t believe Chris has just asked that question, Ashley looks at the two of them, and bursts out laughing. This is so awesome. Gail quickly regains composure.

“I wouldn’t laugh too much Ashley, it’s clearly me.” Holly still wants the ground to swallow her up, while Gail is exuding confidence; Ashley is still laughing her ass off.

Between her laughs. “God I hope so.” Ashley thinks if Gail can’t top the night she and Holly shared then these two have massive problems.

“Laugh it up Jones, pretty soon Chris might actually be able to answer that question, based on the real McCoy.”

Ashley quirks her eyebrow. “You sound a little worried Peck.”

Gail smiles and its Holly’s fingernails digging into her thigh that makes her stop her current line of conversation. Holly takes the opportunity to jump in and try and change the subject.

“So I hear the snow is on its way again soon.”

Gail and Ashley smile at each other, and seem to come to a silent agreement for Holly’s sake that they will call a truce for this evening. And just like that the date settles down and they all end up having a brilliant night.

XXXXXXXXX

Chris had dropped Ashley off at her place, and then headed home, while Gail and Holly had headed back to the forensic pathologists apartment. Holly had thrown her hand bag on the couch before heading into the kitchen and grabbing two bottles of water, the amount of alcohol they’ve consumed this evening, she knows they’re going to need them. Gail throws herself onto the couch and gratefully accepts the water offered to her by her girlfriend. Holly perches herself on the arm of the chair and looks down at the blonde sprawled out.

“So that wasn’t that bad was it?”

“It wasn’t as painful as expected.” Gail remembers the one downside of the evening. “Well not for me anyway. Is Ashley okay?”

“She seemed fine to me.” Holly shrugs.

“No I mean when she went outside with Chris.” Gail pulls herself up so she’s sitting upright now. “She’d been crying right?”

“It looked like it yeah.” Holly nods.

Gail looks confused. “But I don’t get why? Chris was obviously freaking out about her being a lesbian; he seems to be doing that a lot recently. But I can’t envisage any set of circumstances, or any topic of conversation in that particular situation, that might have caused tears.”

Holly feels for her girlfriend, really she does, but this isn’t her story to tell. “Well you don’t know Ashley that well.”

“No I do. I know I’ve only met her a few times, but she’s strong. Real strong, she’s not the type to have some sort of breakdown, over a guy.”

Holly agrees that this is true, but she knows there’s one subject which is guaranteed to induce tears for her best friend, she must have told Chris about her Dad. Which to be fair is huge and she can’t wait to talk to her about it, but right now she understands Gail’s confusion, and she feels a little bad that she can do nothing to alleviate it.

“Gail, she likes you. So that’s why I know that she will share this part of her life with you when the time’s right. But it’s Ashley’s story to tell, not mine. So please don’t ask me okay?”

Wow it must be serious, Gail is intrigued. “Okay.” She just nods her head, she knows not to cross Holly where Ashley is concerned, the two of them are more like sisters than best friends.

Holly reaches out and grabs Gail’s hand pulling her up onto her feet, so their faces are mere inches apart. She lowers her tone so it’s almost husky.

“Now why don’t you join me in there?” She nods her head towards the bedroom. “And remind me again why you’re the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Gail feels her whole being fill with excitement. The best ever hey? That makes her feel really smug, but more than that it makes her want to cement her position at the top of this particular list of Holly’s. She pulls the brunette into a searing kiss. It’s not long before they are stumbling towards the bedroom, losing items of clothing along the way.

XXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave me a review. Or a tweet at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has arrived. As always let me know what you think. Small freak out from our favourite Peck this time around.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Gail has been sitting here in her apartment, alone for the best part of an hour. She feels like this is really the first time since the shootings, since Holly, that she’s had a moment to herself to actually contemplate what’s been happening over the last few months, and to be honest; it terrifies her.

She has been living day by day, she feels like she’s been in a daze, and has just allowed herself to go with the flow. And now here she finds herself a few months down the line, finally with a chance to open her eyes and take a peek at her life. She finds herself in the most serious relationship she’s ever had. With a woman no less. She finds herself, happy; actually genuinely happy. Again with a woman.

It freaks her out. In fact it induces panic. How on earth did she get here? She knows Holly’s parents for god’s sake, even worse than that, Holly knows hers. All of their friends and family know about the two of them, and are all genuinely happy for them. Gail can feel her breaths getting shallower and shallower as she starts to panic more and more.

She would have usually gotten herself out of a situation like this well before now. Before it got too serious, before there was a chance anyone; and by anyone she means her; could really get hurt. But now here she is, in too deep. If she fucks this up, not only will she break her own heart, but Holly’s too, and those of Holly’s parents and Siblings, maybe even Ashley as well, although she’s fairly certain Holly’s best friend would probably just try to kill her.

Not only that though she can imagine how disappointed her own friends would be, they all love Holly. Jeehhze even Elaine Peck has given her seal of approval. All of those people would be so let down and upset, if Gail does her usual ‘cat up a tree’ routine. And all of a sudden the pressure is too much. 

Gail sprints to the bathroom, and loses the contents of her stomach. What was she ever thinking getting in this deep with Holly, all those aforementioned people’s lives are going to be at the very least disturbed, and at the most destroyed, when she does what she feels is the inevitable; and screws this up.

She takes a few deeps breaths and tries to stem the flow of bile currently hitting the water in the bottom of the toilet.

She’s pulled from her thoughts when her cell phone starts to ring. She grabs it from her pocket, and watches the caller ID as it flashes up the name ‘Holly’. She has to answer, mainly because she knows Holly is going to want to see her later and she’s not sure she can cope with that in her current panicky emotional state. She swipes the green button.

“Holly hey.”

Holly instantly knows there is something wrong with her girlfriend; she decides to give it the benefit of the doubt though. “Good afternoon Officer Peck, I was wondering if I will have the pleasure of your company this evening?”

The panic that has been swirly around Gail’s brain firmly sets in again, she just needs to think, she can’t see her, not tonight, not with all this crap on her mind. “Actually I have plans with the guys tonight. Just at the Penny, but I don’t want to start neglecting them.”

Holly knew she was right, there is most definitely something wrong, but she doesn’t want to call her on it over the phone. “Oh okay then. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Gail hates the disappointment she can hear in Holly’s voice. But she can’t shake this feeling. “Yeah.”

“Right well I’ve got to get back to work. Speak to you soon.”

“Yeah.” Gail feels pathetic; she actually lets her head drop into her hands as she lets the second one syllable word meander from her lips. Holly deserves more than this, she deserves better than me.

“I love you Gail.” Holly isn’t sure what’s happening here, but she wants Gail to remember that no matter what, this statement is true above all else.

Gail feels a tear drop develop at the corner of her eye before its weight becomes too much for itself and it drops and trickles down her fingers, which are still providing much needed support for her head. “I know. I’ve got to go.”

Gail hangs up. Holly looks at her phone her body flooding with worry, what on earth has happened here? She could swear Gail was on the verge of tears towards the end of that call. She needs to talk to someone, so she hits speed dial number 6, and Ashley’s name pops up on her phone. Boy is she glad for her best friend at times like this.

XXXXXXXXX

Although she never really had any plans to be here, Gail does actually find herself in the Penny this evening. It makes her feel a little better, a little less like she has lied to Holly. She’s sitting at a table by herself at the moment, nursing her second Jack and coke. She groans when she watches Steve, Traci and Chris walk through the door. She doesn’t know why this upsets her so much; she knew they were bound to turn up at some point.

The threesome spy Gail immediately and head straight over to her, all smiles, oblivious to the inner turmoil that the younger Peck is going through. As they reach the table, Chris is the first speak.

“Where’s Holly?”

“We’re not joined at the hip.” She can’t keep the venom from her voice, nor can she help the glare she fixes him with.

Traci and Steve look at each other worriedly, both thinking ‘what the hell has happened?’Chris rather wishes he hasn’t spoken at all, he wants to escape.

“Right well I’ll head to the bar.”

Gail rapidly finishes her drink and places her glass in Chris’ hand, leaving him in no doubt to the fact that she wants a refill and he’s paying. Chris just looks at glass, before looking between Traci and Steve; he shakes his head, and makes his way to the bar. Steve and Traci join Gail at the table, and get comfortable. This could be a long night.

XXXXXXXXX

They started with day to day chit chat; they could see that Gail was in no mood to talk about whatever it is that’s wrong with her. But Traci and Steve know that if they want to get any sense from the blond they are going to have to do it soon, before she gets too smash. Steve lets Traci take the lead.

“So Gail do you want to talk about it?” Traci is treading very carefully.

“Talk about what?” Gail shrugs.

“Whatever it is that’s wrong with you.”

“I’m fine and dandy.” Traci is losing patience really quickly.

Steve has broken already, so much for leaving it to Traci and the softly, softly approach. “What have you done?”

Two sets of female eyes are on him immediately, he decides to explain himself. “Look Gail, it’s obvious that you’re upset about something, so either you’ve messed up with Holly, or you’re freaking out and you in the process of messing things up with Holly?”

Gail hates that Steve knows her so well, but she’s not quite ready to give the game up just yet. “Well that’s nice Brother of mine. What makes you so sure that I’ve messed up? Maybe Holly has done something to upset me.”

She’s met by looks from Steve and Traci that scream ‘cut out the bullshit’. She sighs and shakes her head, before finishing of what’s left of her current glass.

“Fine; option two.”

Traci voices her confusion. “Option two?”

“Option two.” Gail feels like they should know exactly what she’s talking about. “Steve’s option two.”

Her brother thinks back over what he actually said. Jackpot. “So you’re freaking out, and messing up.”

The penny drops for Traci. “Why are you freaking out?”

Gail’s eyes bulge, this part should be obvious, but just in case she starts out on a rant like expedition through the story, of why Gail Peck is freaking out. 

“I’ve met Holly’s parents, she’s met mine.” He face contorts to convey disgust. “She loves me, she really loves me. Where two freaking steps away from a lesbian wedding, and a white picket fence.”

Steve has to stifle a chuckle. Traci, who is currently in disbelief at her friend’s insanity right now, speaks. “You know Gail, when two people love each other as much as you and Holly do, that’s kind what tends to happen.”

“Are you going to tell me about the birds and the bees next too?” Gail smiles sweetly.

Steve steps in, he’s fairly sure Traci is close to smacking Gail in frustration. “You’re freaking out because you haven’t messed this up yet.” Gail’s expression confirms he’s right.   
“But you expect too. And you’re already in too deep for that.”

Gail’s focus is firmly on her brother, her jaw is hanging. “When did you get the ability to read minds?”

Steve laughs. “It’s amazing the training you get in Guns and Gangs.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Gail can’t help but return his grin.

She sighs. “I’m going to get my heartbroken, and worse than that, so is Holly.”

“You don’t know that Gail.” Traci’s glare is firmly on her friend, she needs to shock her into not being so stupid. “You can’t not take a chance because you’re scared it might end one day. You should savour everyday you and Holly have together, because you don’t know when it might be your last.”

Gail feels awful; Traci played the ‘Jerry Card’. This sobers her instantly and makes her realise just how stupid she’s been acting. Traci’s right, life is short. She’s need to enjoy the time she has with Holly and if they break up, they break up. Gail decides there and then that if they do break up, it absolutely won’t be down to her freaking out like this again. 

She thinks back to her telephone call with Holly earlier and feels awful. 

Traci watches her friend go through a myriad of emotions, she almost feels bad. But not quiet, that was the kick up the backside Gail needed to stop acting the fool. She reaches over and grabs Gail’s hand.

“You and Holly are perfect, and if you’re really lucky, then you’ll get your Lesbian wedding, and your white picket fence.”

Traci gives her the most brilliant smile and Gail can’t help but reciprocate. “Now whatever you’ve done to Holly, make it right.”

Traci prods her as she speaks, Gail just nods. There’s no way she can do it tonight though, it’s late and she’s had far too much Bourbon to have a serious conversation, so she slouches back into her chair.

She feels about three feet tall when she sees Ashley walk into the Penny. The brunette sees Gail and gives her look which screams ‘I know what you did’. Before making a beeline for Chris. Gail watches as her friend and Holly’s best friend greet each other warmly, with a kiss. 

Traci and Steve both watch Gail as she watches this mystery woman. “Who’s that?” It’s Steve who lets his curiosity get the better of him.

“I thought you were psychic?” She sticks her tongue out at Steve, before relenting and answering his question. 

“That is Doctor Ashley Jones, otherwise known as Holly’s best friend in the whole world.” 

“Oh yeah, you guys set her up with Chris, seems to be going well.” Traci watches as the two of them laugh a joke together with that closeness that you only have with someone you’re dating.

Steve watches his sister get more and more nervous. “You’re scared Holly’s told her about whatever it is you’ve done in the midst of your freak out.”

Gail looks at him; he’s starting to annoy her with all this ‘rightness’. “Actually I’m scared because I know Holly has definitely told her.”

Traci and Steve smirk at each other.

XXXXXXXXX

Ashley has been having a great night with Chris and a few others from the 15 division, she’s already met a couple of them through work, but she’s finally met Oliver and Celery who both Gail and Holly have talked about before; and has been introduced to a very excited Chloe and Dov, she had been pre-warned by Gail that Chloe would be pretty hyper if she was ever introduced as ‘the person who Chris is dating’, boy was she right.

But now she needs to talk to Gail, the phone call she received from Holly earlier made her a little angry. Holly knows that Gail is freaking out, she knew what it was as soon as she heard the tone of Gail’s voice when she called earlier, and confirmed to Ashley that she’s been expecting it. But when Holly told her to make sure Gail didn’t ‘create an emergency situation’ tonight at the Penny, Ashley has to admit she had no idea what her best friend was talking about. Then she explained what it meant, and as a result Ashley has been watching the blonde like a hawk, one wrong move and she will be coming down on her like a tonne of bricks.

To be fair to Gail though, she’s been sat at the same table with the same two people all night, if Ashley had to guess she’d say that these two are probably Gail’s brother Steve and his girlfriend Traci, but she decides she’s going to find out for sure.

Gail tenses as she sees Ashley heading over, Traci and Steve notice her change in demeanour straight away, and they see why straight away too. Ashley confidently arrives at the table and smiles at Gail.

“Hi Gail.”

“Hey, this is my brother Steve and my friend Traci. This is Ashley, Holly’s best friend.”

Ashley internally congratulates herself for being right about who these two are, and shakes each of their hands as they offer them to her, she takes a seat at the table, she loves how sheepish Gail is looking right now. She’s surprised when it’s Traci that speaks.

“So you’re dating Diaz?” Ashley nods. “It seems to be going well.” 

“He’s a great guy, but we’ve only been out a couple of times.”

This perks Gail up, she knows Holly was really excited about their second date, she was sure Ashley was going to love it. Gail hasn’t seen the psychologist since though so she’s not sure how it went. “How was your last date?”

Ashley face explodes into an excited glow. “Oh my God Gail it was brilliant.” She looks over to Steve and Traci and starts to explain to the three of them just why it was so good.

“He took me to Toronto FC.”

“Soccer?” Steve questions.

“Yeah. My Dad was from England originally, so he’s a huge football fan or soccer as you would call it; and I was a huge Daddy’s girl so obviously I followed in his footsteps.”

“So you had a good time then.” Gail can’t help but giggle along with her words; she’s never seen Ashley so excited.

“It was amazing, and I’m guessing it wasn’t just a good guess on Chris’ part. So thank you.”

Gail smiles delighted that hers and Holly’s plan worked, although really she just passed the advice onto Chris, it was Holly’s idea. “Thank Holly, it was her idea.”

“Hmm, speaking of my gorgeous best friend, can I have a word?”

The smile falls from Gail’s face almost immediately. Steve and Traci feel the tension formulating and decide to leave these two to it.

“Shall we go and see what the others are up too?” Steve is rising from his seat already.

Traci just nods and follows him. Ashley giggles. Gail takes a deep breath ready for what she feels is an inevitable telling off from her newest friend.

“So I got a call from Holly earlier.”

“I thought as much.”

“She knows you’re freaking out. She actually said she was impressed that you lasted this long.”

Ashley almost laughs out loud at the look of confusion on Gail’s face. “Wait so she’s not mad with me.”

“No Gail she’s not mad at you, as far as I know. She was being pretty weird, talking about cats and trees and emergency situations, she didn’t make a great deal of sense, but I’m pretty sure she will forgive you this one.”

Gail smirks at Ashley’s words; she still can’t believe she ever used that Cat up a tree analogy. What a dumb ass. Ashley hasn’t finished.

“What she was worried about was you doing something stupid.” Gail’s heart sinks. “So let me be very clear here Gail. If you have one of these ‘freak outs’ of yours, and it leads in any way to you doing something that might hurt my best friend, I will not be happy.”

Ashley stops herself at threatening any violence against Gail, she has a gun after all, but she leaves Gail in no doubt that if she does ever mess up with Holly, she will be in a whole world of pain.

“Make things better with her. Okay?”

“I will I promise.” Gail nods. “But not tonight, I’ve drunk too much I don’t want to make things worse.”

“Sensible.” Ashley grins, and Gail relaxes a little, enough to pose her next question.

“So the soccer was your second date right?” Ashley nods. “So that makes tonight your third date, and we all know what that means.” Gail wiggles her eyebrows.

Ashley almost chokes on her beer through her laughter. “I don’t know, can you really consider this a date?”

“This is definitely a date.” Gail is adamant.

“Besides, how do you know we haven’t already done it? I was pretty excited by the Football.” Now it’s Ashley’s turn to quirk her eyebrows.

“No chance. Chris hasn’t had sex in so long, there’s no way he’d be able to keep information like that to himself.”

Ashley keeps her face deadly serious. “So what you’re saying is if I do put out, he’s going to tell the whole of 15 division.”

Gail panics. “No that’s not what I meant at all . . .”

Ashley bursts out laughing, and Gail throws a beer mat at her, she can’t believe she’s fallen for Ashley’s teasing again.

XXXXXXXXX

Gail ended up having a brilliant time with all the guys last night; she was particularly smug when Ashley ended up coming back to their place with Chris. She just wishes Holly had been there. She’s about to knock on her girlfriends door, she’s headed over straight from work, it’s 7.30pm now, Holly should be home by now. She hates that she has become a cliché but she has a massive bunch of Daisy’s and Sunflowers, because she knows they remind Holly of the summer and she loves the summer. She takes one last deep breath, composes herself and knocks on the apartment door.

The nerves she feels while she is waiting for Holly to answer are like nothing she has ever felt, she prays she can forgive her. Holly swings open the door and can’t help but give Gail her best lopsided grin.

“Nice flowers.”

Gail thrusts them in Holly’s direction. “They’re for you.”

Holly accepts them gratefully, and takes in their scent. She steps aside and lets Gail into the apartment. She follows her into the front room; carefully place the flowers down on the sideboard.

“You freaked out.”

Gail turns to face her girlfriend and nods. “I freaked out.”

“Are you over it?” Holly actually already knows she’s over it, having spoken to Ashley at lunch today.

“Definitely over it.” Gail is empathic. “I’m just sorry I was ever under it.”

Holly giggles, before moving towards her girlfriend. “I missed you last night.” 

She leans in for a kiss and is surprised when Gail moves her head back, truth is she confused. “What I’m forgiven just like that?”

“Gail I knew what I signed up for with you. I’ve been waiting for this to happen. I can handle you freaking out, obviously I wish you would talk to me, but I can handle it. As long as that’s all you do.”

Gail knows she has a tendency not just to freak out but to mess things up completely, so she can understand Holly’s worry, but she needs to prove to her, that she will never make that mistake with her.

“I promise with you, I’ll only ever get as far as the freak out. And I promise that next time, I will try my best to talk to you about it, instead of shutting you out.”

“That’s good enough. Now can I have my kiss?” Holly doesn’t wait for an answer she just leans back in.

Gail gives in and kisses Holly for all she’s worth. Before pulling back. “Guess who stayed at our place last night?” Gail can’t contain her excitement.

“Who?” This better be good if it’s worthy of interrupting a kiss.

“Ashley, with Chris obviously.”

“No way.” Now Gail’s excitement has transferred to Holly. “She called me at lunch and didn’t mention a thing. She is so busted.”

Holly can’t believe Ashley didn’t tell her about it, she will definitely be questioning her about this at the next opportunity. 

Holly suddenly seems to remember about the flowers, and grabs them from the side. They are both taken by surprise when the door bell rings. Holly assumes, maybe it’s Ashley, coming to talk about Chris, she certainly isn’t expecting anyone else.

“Can you get that, I’m just going to put these in water.” She gestures towards the flowers.

Gail nods and heads towards the front door. She swings it open and is met by a woman she doesn’t recognise, with sandy blonde hair and green eyes the stranger doesn’t speak she just looks confused.

“Can I help you?” As this woman seems incapable of speaking Gail makes the first move.

The woman looks a Gail like she’s just spoken in a foreign language, before checking the number on the door, and glancing up and down the corridor she’s currently standing in, she finally focuses her attention back on Gail, and smiles.

“I’m sorry I was looking for Holly Stewart, but it’s been a while, I guess she’s moved.”

Now Gail is intrigued. “Nope, you’re in the right place.”

The woman who looked as if she was about to take off a second ago, plants her stare firmly on Gail and smirks, Gail does not like the way this women is looking at her, at all.  
“Who are you?” It’s perhaps a little blunter than it should be, but Gail can’t help the instant dislike she’s taken to this smug looking individual.

The woman’s smirk grows in size. “I’m Sarah.”

Gail’s heart hits the floor, of course she knows who Sarah is, the woman who makes her blood boil every time her name is mentioned. What Gail can’t understand is what the hell is Holly’s ex-girlfriend, who broke her heart all those years ago, doing standing here on her front door step. And you know what, Gail’s not sure she wants to find out. So instead of sticking around to find out, she just slams the door in her face, before leaning back against it.

What a nightmare this could turn out to be.

XXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a bit more drama in store next time around. . . 
> 
> As always, please review. Or drop me a tweet at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Sarah drama this time round. Expect a lot more next time round!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Gail gingerly heads back into Holly’s front room, just as the brunette meanders in from the kitchen, she looks past Gail expecting to see Ashley, and ready to tease her best friend incessantly. She’s disappointed however when all she is met with is a shady looking Gail. Her disappointment quickly turns to curiosity.

“Who was at the door?” Whoever it was, has obviously not been invited in by her girlfriend. 

Gail panics, she never wants to lie to Holly, but she doesn’t want to have this Sarah character becoming an issue in their lives either. Although if she’s back in Toronto it stands to reason that Holly will find out at some point anyway, so she supposes it may as well be now.

Gail takes a deep breath, and Holly just stands waiting for an answer from her girlfriend, who looks like she’s just navigated a painful internal struggle going by her facial contortions. If Holly didn’t know better she’d think Gail was freaking out again, but surely she wouldn’t do that now, so close to her previous freak out? They have literally just sorted that out five minutes ago?

“Sarah.” 

Holly hears Gail. “Who’s Sarah?”

It’s a genuine question on her part, because really there is no one currently in her life by that name. But her brain works fast putting all the snippets of information together, the name, Gail’s reaction. Yep she is definitely referring to her ex girlfriend Sarah. Gail doesn’t answer as she sees the pieces falling into place in Holly’s mind.

“How do you know it was her?” It’s not like Holly has any pictures of her lying around.

“Because she said her name was Sarah, how many do you know?”

“It could have been a random person named Sarah? Like a sales person or something?” Holly prays this is the case, because a Sarah shaped disruption is really not what her life needs right now.

“Dirty blonde hair, green eyes, smug ‘I’d really like to punch you’ face? She asked for you by name.” Gail is pretty emphatic.

Holly can’t deny that does sound like her, especially the smug part. All of a sudden she gets angry, really angry. How dare she come here after all this time? She storms towards her front door, watched closely by Gail, and swings it open before inspecting the hallway quickly and slamming it shut. She returns back into the apartment, back to Gail.

“Well whoever it was isn’t there anymore.”

Holly plonks herself down on the sofa and flicks the TV on. Gail watches her, opened mouthed.

“That’s it?” Gail manoeuvres around to the front of the sofa and places herself in between Holly and the TV, much to the older woman’s annoyance. Gail continues exasperated.

“The woman, that broke your heart, and basically ruined your life, shows up at your place after all this time, and what you turn the TV on and everything’s okay?”

“Gail that happened like 10 years ago.” Holly can see that has done nothing to quell her panic.

“But it was still affecting you by your own admission, right up until we got together?”

Holly can see Gail is really worried about this, so she grabs her hands and pulls her down onto the sofa and into her arms. She kisses her on her head before trying her best to calm her down.

“She broke me Gail, I’ve never denied that. But you.” She makes sure Gail is looking her in the eyes. “You fixed me. If she is back, and if it’s her intention to cause trouble, I can’t do anything about that. All I can tell you is that you have nothing to worry about.”

Gail nods, feeling a little overcome with emotion. Holly kisses her on the lips. “I love you, more than I ever loved her, more than I’ve ever loved anyone.”

Gail nods and buries her head into the crook of her lover’s neck; she still can’t quite shake the feeling of impending doom that she gets at the thought of Sarah entering their lives.

Holly has the feeling too. As much as she wants to keep calm, for Gail’s sake so the younger woman doesn’t freak out, she feels sick to her stomach, at the thought of her poisonous ex coming back into her life.

XXXXXXXXX

They managed to get through last night, it was awkward to say the least, neither of them are stupid, they can tell the other was pre-occupied with thoughts of Sarah, of what her return might mean for them, and their relationship. Generally just worrying about when she’s actually going to reappear. Gail slamming the door in her face seemingly put her off for last night at least.

Holly is nervous. She and Gail are just about to meet Ashley for lunch, something she had been really excited about following the recent revelation from Gail about her best friend’s little sleep over the other night. But now she knows she’s going to have to tell her about Sarah, and she knows her oldest friend is going to hit the roof. For a psychologist she really does have a problem keeping her emotions in check when it comes to a certain Sarah Morgan.

Gail hates this weird tension that has been engulfing them since last night, and Holly seems to be getting worse and worse and more and more fidgety the closer they get to the café that they’re due to meet Ashley in. Gail is thinking Ashley’s response to this news, probably isn’t going to be as measured as Holly’s was; and she’s glad, she needs an ally, she needs someone to display the anger she is feeling, so she knows she’s not over reacting.

They step over the threshold of the quaint little eatery, it’s one of Holly’s favourites, the kind of place that you need to know about, you would never find it by accident. They spot Ashley straight away and drop down to join her at the table. Ashley can practically see the tension dripping off these two, the perks of being a psychologist she supposes. She wonders what on earth could have happened; it can’t be that bad, as they’re both here together.

“Good afternoon ladies.”

When her greeting is met by a less than enthusiastic grunted hello from both women, she knows there is definitely something up.

“Is everything okay guys?” Clearly it isn’t, there is genuine concern displayed on Ashley’s face. Gail gets ready to drop the bombshell.

Ashley prepares herself to be filled in, but just as the words appear they are about to fall from Gail’s lips both women are taken by surprise when it’s Holly that speaks. Not only that but she sounds rather excited and upbeat. Not a mood her face was portraying a second ago.

“A little birdie tells me you slept with Chris.” Holly just isn’t ready to talk about Sarah yet. Plus she knows once that particular subject rears its ugly head, no one will be in the mood to tease Ashley. So it’s better all round that this comes out now.

That takes Ashley by surprise; and as such she rushes her answer a little. “I didn’t sleep with him.”

Gail practically snorts. “Erm, I was there Indiana.”

Ashley smirks. Gail has taken to calling her by this nickname recently, she thinks she’s hilarious, because of the whole ‘Doctor Jones’ thing. They had had a drink together one night when Holly had got stuck at work; Ashley had filled Gail in about her family history, and finally explained the tears that occurred on their double date, and it had cemented the friendship between them. It was also the night Gail’s little nickname got its first outing.

Ashley explains. “Okay I did sleep with him.” Gail smiles triumphantly, but the Doctor hasn’t finished yet. “In the literal sense, I crashed in his room, with him, and we slept, next to each other. But you were implying that we had sex. We didn’t.” Her gaze turns to Holly, who looks confused, but doesn’t say anything.

Gail it seems has no such boundaries. “Bullshit. You expect us to believe you didn’t have sex.”

Holly chuckles at her girlfriends little outburst, and Ashley just shakes her head smiling. “I was hammered that night.”

Now it’s Holly’s turn to laugh. “Since when has that ever stopped you? In fact I thought it was a pre-requisite for sex with you.”

Keep talking Stewart. Ashley’s not sure she likes being tag teamed by these two. But after thinking about it. “You know you’re probably right. I don’t think I’ve ever had a ‘first time’ with someone where I haven’t been a least tipsy.” 

This thought makes her a little sad, it makes her bare a little more of herself to her two friends, rather sheepishly. “I don’t want it to be like that with Chris.”

Holly stops laughing. Again proud and amazed in equal measure at how much her best friend is growing right in front of her.

Ashley swallows the sentiment she’s feeling, she wants to know what the hell was going on with these two when they arrived.

“Anyway. Enough about me. What the hell was up with you two when you first walked in?”

Holly sighs; she knows she’s out of excuses now to not bring it up. Gail watches her in anticipation, hoping that Holly fills her in. It’s clear to Gail now more than ever, that the little aloof act that she put on last night was just that; an act. It scares her that Holly is clearly struggling with the fact that her ex is back.

One last deep breath from the forensic pathologist. “Sarah’s back in town.”

Two sets of eyes are firmly on the recipient of this news, Gail watches her like a hawk looking for any sort of reaction. It doesn’t take long. The smile instantly drops from her face.  
Ashley glares at Holly. “Morgan?” She needs it confirming absolutely that she hasn’t got the wrong end of the stick.

Holly nods to confirm that it is in fact Sarah Morgan that she’s talking about, and Ashley visibly deflates, she literally sinks down into her chair, and Gail’s heart follows a similar pattern.

“What does she want?” Ashley is trying her best to stay calm, but in reality she just feels a wave of hopelessness and inevitability wash over her. 

“I don’t know.”

The look of confusion spurs Gail on to speak for the first time regarding to this particular subject. “I slammed the door in her face before she had a chance to speak.”

Ashley smirks; she knew she liked Gail for a reason. She moves her concentration back to her oldest friend. “I’ll go and see her, find out what she wants.”

Holly panics. “Are you sure that’s a good idea. You got arrested for assault last time you saw her.”

Gail chokes on the mouthful of coffee she has just consumed. Ashley looks at her a little self consciously. “It was like ten years ago, and it’s not like she didn’t deserve it.”

Holly scolds her. “It’s a good job she dropped the charges or your career would have been over before it started.”

“She dropped the charges?” From what Gail has heard about this woman so far, she would have thought that she would have taken great pleasure in ruining her career.

“Billy convinced her too. Thank god. I would never have got board certification with a criminal record.” Ashley remembers just how lucky she got back then.

“Who’s Billy?” Gail can’t help but voice her confusion.

“Billy was mine and Holly’s other best friend, who Sarah ran off with.” Ashley clarifies.

“Oh.”

Ashley turns back to Holly. “Besides I have board certification now. So I can smack her around as much as I like.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Holly is appalled. “That’s not even close to being funny Ashley. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

“I can’t. But I can promise you, that I won’t do anything that will get me arrested.”

Holly calms a little. “Or at least if I do, I’ll make sure Gail and Chris are patrolling the area.” She smiles at Gail, who can’t help but return it. Both women lose their smiles rapidly, when they see that Holly isn’t half as amused as they are.

Ashley sighs. “I promise I won’t do anything stupid. I’ll just find out what the hell she’s doing here, and what she wants with you. I don’t want you to have to go anywhere near her.”

Holly nods, and Gail feels a lot better knowing that she and Holly have Ashley on their side.

XXXXXXXXX

After the Sarah chatter lunch actually turned out to be a great success. But now all three of them have to head into work, or in Ashley’s case back to work. As they step out into the street, Holly pulls Gail into a hug.

“I’m staying at yours tonight right?”

Gail nods. “Yeah you might have to put up with Dov and Chloe for a little while without me, but I shouldn’t be too late.”

Holly pulls back and looks at Ashley with a glint in her eye. “What about you? Will I be seeing you later?”

Ashley smiles, she knows her friend is going to be so gutted that she didn’t tell her this earlier. “I doubt it; Chris is having dinner at my place tonight.”

Holly smile quickly turns into a frown. “You didn’t tell me that on purpose.”

Ashley can’t help her laughter. “You are so nosey Hols.”

“Yeah well if I can’t snoop in my best friends life, who’s can I? I want a full report tomorrow.”

Ashley just nods; she knows there’s no way she will get away with not giving Holly all of the gory details.

Holly turns her attention back to Gail. “I’ll see you later then?”

Holly places a quick kiss onto her lips, and Gail can’t help but pull her back in for a longer embrace. It’s only when Ashley clears her throat that they finally pull back.

“Get a room guys.”

“She you later Ash.” Holly pulls her friend in for a hug, before giving Gail one last smile turning on her heels and heading for her car.

Ashley smiles at Gail, she loves how happy she makes her best friend, and how happy her best friend obviously makes her. She never had Gail Peck down as an advocate of the ‘PDA’.

“You heading to 15?”

“Yeah, shift starts in like 20 minutes.”

“Cool, I’m heading there myself actually, so I’ll walk with you.”

Gail nods and they fall into stride next to each other, initially in a comfortable silence. But it doesn’t last long, Ashley wants to; no needs to speak to Gail, she feels like she has to warn her about the impact Sarah’s return could have on all of their lives.

“She’s a real nasty piece of work Gail.”

Gail knows instantly who Ashley is talking about, how could she not. Ashley swallows, before she continues, Gail is hanging on her every word now.

“Holly was too nice back then, she let that woman, walk all over her. In truth Holly was weak when it came to her; she let her hurt her over and over again. She’s a lot stronger now.”

Gail nods to agree, she knows she didn’t know Holly back then, but one word she would never use to describe the Holly she knows is ‘weak’.

“Sarah she had this way, of getting right under Holly’s skin you know?” Ashley glances over at Gail to make sure she is still following.

“I worry. . .”

Before Ashley can finish her sentence Gail speaks. “That she might get under her skin again. That’s why you don’t want Holly to see her?”

Gail’s previous fear has multiplied. Does Ashley really think this woman can come storming back into Holly’s life and steal her away again.

Ashley nods although she’s not sure she agrees exactly with what the blonde has said, she tries to work through her own inner turmoil, and tries her best to explain herself to Gail, the last thing she wants to do is terrify the younger woman; too late for that.

“I don’t for a second think that Holly would let that happen.” She wants to make that clear first and foremost. The brunette stops walking and looks Gail square in the eyes. “Holly loves you, more than she’s ever loved anyone. More than I thought was possible.” 

She places a hand on Gail’s arm. “You have got nothing to worry about, with regards to Holly leaving you for Sarah or anything like that.”

Just someone saying those words out loud knock Gail for six. The emotional effect the thought of losing Holly has on her astounds her, it’s actually a physical pain. Ashley gently shakes her arm, having seen the tears starting to form in those ice blue eyes.

“Hey, I said you don’t have to worry.” She smirks. “But Gail, I wouldn’t put it past her to cause havoc, in all of our lives. So we need to be strong. Don’t let her get under your skin.”  
This takes Gail by surprise. Ashley explains. “The worst thing you could do is let her get inside your head, and get hold of those insecurities of yours, to use them as wedge between you and Holly. I mean it Gail; you’ve got to be strong.”

Gail knows this, she knows Ashley is right, the best chance Sarah will have of breaking her and Holly will be through her. Well she’s damned if she’s going to let that happen.

Suddenly she feels a resolve, perhaps down to the fact that she feels slightly more in control of the situation. The only way Sarah will win is if she lets her.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Ashley Jones.”

Both women’s attention is taken by this new rather callous voice. They both look up to be greeted by the woman who they have just been discussing, looking as smug as ever.

“And the Blondie with a lack of social skills from last night.” Sarah continues.

Gail and Ashley appear to have been rendered momentarily speechless. But it is only a second. Ashley quickly regains her voice, and her confidence. Sarah Morgan, looks a shadow of her former self, a shell of the woman she was 10 years ago, not even that smug grin can hide the vulnerability Ashley can see behind her eyes. She wonders what on earth has happened to this once self assured, fearless woman. Ashley hopes whatever it was, was horrible. She deserves it.

“So the rumours are true. Sarah Morgan has returned to the scene of the crime.”

Gail although slightly offended by Sarah’s description of her, doesn’t speak, she watches these two women, almost mesmerised. Ashley is oozing confidence, Gail wonders where it’s come from especially in light of the conversation they were having before they were rudely interrupted.

“I should have known you’d still be here.” Sarah smirks; she knows Ashley was always a screw up back in school and at college.

“Let me guess, you dropped out of University; you work in a bar; you’re single; you still live at home with your Mom and Dad; and you’ve never left Toronto, not even for a holiday.”

Ashley has to stop herself from laughing out loud. She knows she was always the joker of their friendship group, but she had no idea Sarah thought she was that much of a loser. Rather than give Sarah an insight into her life, that she really doesn’t deserve.

“Look at this suit.” She pulls on the lapel of her designer suit. “Does this look like the suit of someone who pulls pints for a living?”

Sarah knows she hasn’t won this round. She looks over to Gail her next target. “Who are you?”

Gail is taken aback she wasn’t really expecting to be spoken to; she thought these two were going to carry on with her little tete a tete. But really she has no problem telling Sarah exactly who she is.

“The door in your face last night should have been your first clue.” Gail smiles sweetly.

“Holly’s latest squeeze. I guessed as much.” Gail is slightly offended, she wants to scream at this woman that actually she is the freaking love of Holly’s life, but she takes a leaf out of Ashley’s book, this woman doesn’t need any extra details. Sarah’s attention turns back to Ashley, it appears these two love to hate each other.

“I’d should have known you’d still be hanging around Holly like a bad smell.”

“Loyalty, friendship, reliability. I can see why you would struggle with the concept.”

Score two for Jones is Gail’s main thought right now; and it appears her friend hasn’t finished.

“How’s Billy?” Ashley guesses the reason for Sarah’s return is probably down to the fact that her relationship has gone down the pan. Sarah’s instant change in demeanour confirms that she’s right. Sarah is looking at the pavement now, wondering why she started this with Ashley.

“He left me.” It’s barely a whisper.

Ashley almost feels a little sorry for her; almost. But hey karma is a bitch, and Ashley remembers how cruelly this woman treated her best friend all those years ago, and she can’t help herself.

“Wow, so you drove him away like you have done everybody else in your life. Now you have to come crawling back to Toronto, back to your Mom ‘cos she’s the only one that will have you. And you think my life is pathetic?”

That hurt Sarah, Gail can tell it did. It seems the blonde has recovered quickly. “Maybe I thought I’d come back to Toronto to play with your best friend a little more.”

Both Gail and Ashley are overcome with anger. Ashley steps into her ex friend, right into her face. “Over my dead body.”

“Don’t tempt me. You’re right Ashley when you feel like you’ve already lost everything, well then there’s nothing else to lose.”

If the threat scared Ashley she doesn’t show it, neither woman moves back. Gail can definitely see why these two came to blows last time. She feels the need to do her civic duty, and steps between the two of them, pushing Sarah slightly.

“Any more threats like that from you, and I will arrest you.”

Sarah pulls her stare from Ashley to look into stony blue eyes, for the first time, she seems to notice just how attractive this woman is, Holly has done well.

“You’re a police officer.” Sarah looks Gail up and down; she kind of likes the idea of being arrested by her to be fair.

“I want to talk to Holly.” Sarah is quite clear about this.

“Why?” Gail really doesn’t understand what this woman could have to say to her girlfriend after all this time. When Sarah offers no answer, Gail can only assume that she really is only here to cause trouble.

“Well anyway, Holly doesn’t want to see you.”

“You sure about that?” There’s that smug smirk again.

But you know what. Gail is sure. So she smiles back confidently. “Positive.”

Ashley grins proudly. Sarah can see she isn’t going to get an inch out of either of these two today, so she decides to leave it for now. She’s sure Holly will be much more receptive to her games, she usually is. Sarah just walks off without warning.

Gail and Ashley watch her go. What a strange individual.

“So that was Sarah?”

Ashley nods. “Yep.”

“What did Holly ever see in her?” Gail’s face is a picture. Like it’s the most puzzling thing she’s ever come across in her life.

Ashley chuckles. “I’ve been asking myself the same question for many years.”

Gail can’t help but giggle. She really does feel a whole lot better about this particular situation, knowing that she and Holly will have the support of lots of great people. Not just Ashley, but Chris, Steve, Traci, Dov, god even Chloe, even her Mom. She’s pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Ashley’s voice again.

“Come on, we better get to 15, you’re going to be late for shift.”

Ashley pulls on Gail’s sleeve and they continue on their journey.

XXXXXXXX

Gail had to run off to get ready for work as soon as they arrived at the Police Station. Ashley starts making her way to homicide, when she spies her favourite officer sitting at the front desk.

“Diaz, on desk duty again? You must be terrible at your job.”

Chris looks up to be met by Ashley, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Doctor Jones, you seem to be here quite a lot these days, not hoping to see anyone in particular are you?” He can’t help but smile back at her.

“Not at all. Its hard work being this good at what you do Chris. All the detectives want a piece of me.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Chris leans forward, and lowers his voice. “So what you’re saying is, I’ve got competition?”

Ashley leans in closer and practically whispers. “No contest.” She gives him a little wink, before straightening herself up. 

She wants to talk to him about Sarah, but she’s not sure if this might be a little deep for where they’re at right now. But the truth is, she’s scared; and it’s this that spurs her on. Chris watches her with interest.

“So you know I told you about Holy’s ex Sarah.”

“Yeah?” He wonders where this is going.

“She’s back in town.” Ashley tries to convey where she’s coming from. “She hates my guts Chris.”

He can’t believe that anyone would hate her, but he knows this Sarah is slightly unhinged. “Okay?” Still not entirely sure where she’s going with this.

“She’d do anything to try and hurt me. If she knew about me and you. . .”

Chris smiles, and his heart swells. Ashley is scared of losing him, she’s currently playing with a pen she’s found on the counter and can’t bring herself to look him in the eyes.  
“Look I know we haven’t really defined anything between us, and that’s fine you know I’m not having a ‘where is this going’ moment I promise.” She’s ranting now.

“Just please, don’t leave me for her. I know that’s completely irrational, and we're not exclusive, I mean we haven’t even had sex yet.”

Chris reaches across and grabs her hand, causing her gaze to meet his. She is not impressed by his amused grin.

“Hey, you think I’d risk me and you for nut job like that?”

Ashley grins, and relief pours out of her. Chris hasn’t finished. “And just so we’re clear, I haven’t as much as looked at someone else since I met you. I’d say that’s pretty exclusive, and I intend to keep it that way.”

“Really?” Ashley feels like a lovesick teenager from one of those coming of age flicks, and she hates it, and kind of loves it at the same time.

Chris nods. “I was kinda hoping the ‘we haven’t had sex’ part was going to be taken care of tonight.” 

She leans back in. “That’s kind of a safe bet.” This stirs an excitement in both of them.

“Right, I hate to burst your bubble, but I am actually here to do some work. So I’ll see you later?” 

“I’ll be at yours 7.30pm on the dot.” He smiles and watches as she walks away. God bless Gail Peck for turning lesbian and bringing this wonderful woman into his life.

XXXXXXXXX

Holly is just about ready to leave the lab, and she’s timed it to perfection, she couldn’t have played this better. Gail has just text to say she is actually going to be leaving work on time for once today, so Holly is going to stroll over to 15, meet her gorgeous girlfriend and treat her to dinner and a movie.

She freezes when she hears footsteps heading towards the lab. It’s close to 8pm, but she knows for a fact that her boss is still here. Her heart sinks at the thought of him throwing a new assignment her way, and ruining what was fast becoming a pretty perfect evening. She holds her breath as the footsteps turn the corner and she comes face to face with her visitor.

Shit, it’s even worse than she thought. She is face to face with her ex girlfriend. She was worried about the effect that this moment would have on her. But to be honest she doesn’t feel anything, and she’s delighted. So delighted that she can’t help the smile that illuminates her face. Sarah of course thinks that smile is for her.

“You look good Holly.”

Holly is pulled from her thoughts. She takes Sarah in for a second, she used to be flashy, you know the kind of girl that was good looking and knew it, real glamorous type. Now she just looks plain, ordinary. She’s still good looking of course, there’s no denying that. But she can’t hold a candle to Gail. 

“What are you doing here Sarah?”

“Why do people keep asking me that today? Anyone would think you aren’t all happy to see me.” She moves further into the office and leans against the steel table. She picks up on Holly’s confused look.

“Ashley and the cop.”

Holly wasn’t aware of this development, although Gail did mention in her text that she has something to tell her. Sarah continues.

“Good to see Ashley’s still like a protective pit bull.”

Holly really hopes she didn’t do anything stupid. “Don’t worry she didn’t hit me this time.” Thank God is Holly’s main thought.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Holly pushes.

Sarah sighs. Truth is, she kinda needs Holly. Billy leaving her has really hit her hard, and if there’s one thing that Sarah has always been sure of, it’s that Holly wants her. When they were together it wasn’t like a normal relationship, Holly idolised her, she knows they were young, and she was really Holly’s first serious girlfriend, but there really was something magical about the fact that no matter what she did to this woman she always came back for more. 

She had a similar thing with Billy, until recently, when he finally snapped and left her ‘for good’ this time. Of course he’d left her ‘for good’ before, but this time, he really meant it. So where better to go for a pick me up, to be made to feel important again, than to the first person who she entrapped under her spell.

“I’ve missed you Holly.” She hopes that will have the desired effect, make Holly go weak at the knees, it certainly used to.

Holly pulls a face that basically conveys, ‘you’re joking right?’ Apparently she isn’t. “Well I hate to disappoint you, but I haven’t missed you at all.”

She grabs her bag and coat of the side. “And if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a date with the ‘cop’.”

Sarah can’t let her go. “Aw come on the flavour of the month will still be around tomorrow, come for a drink with me.”

Holly nearly laughs in her face, but manages to compose herself. Sarah really does think she’s still the same idiot she was when she was 22 years old?

“You know I think I’ll pass. I’d rather spend the evening with the love of my life.” Flavour of the month indeed. Holly strides out of the lab, feeling rather pleased with herself.

Sarah watches her go. She’s stronger, more confident that she was all those years ago. She’s in love, Sarah can tell that from a mile off, she’s always been one to wear her heart on her sleeve, and it irks Sarah that the love she’s displaying at the moment is for someone else.

She recognises the confidence in her, she’s seen it before. It’s pure Ashley Jones. Holly used to be like putty in her hands. Ashley has ruined her. She decides there and then that Ashley will pay for what she’s done. Revenge will be sweet.

XXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashley could well be in for a tough ride next time round, at the hands of our new least favourite person. Gail needs to be there for Holly, and the Peck and Stewart clan will also be coming together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Ashley's date with Chris had gone pretty much as they'd both expected. She awakes lying in his arms in her bed, content, satisfied. She's glances across at the clock and notes that it's close to 7am, she sighs as she realises she will have to get up for work soon, not wanting to leave the warm embrace of her new lover. She doesn't have a chance to dwell on it though; her doorbell rings. Her first feeling is of confusion; who on earth could it be, at this time in the morning. Chris also stirs at the noise.

"Was that your doorbell?" Ashley thinks he's adorable when he's sleepy. Ugh what is happening to her, Holly has a lot to answer for.

Ashley leans down and kisses him on the temple. "Sssshh. Go back to sleep, I'll go and see who it is."

Chris rolls over compliantly, and Ashley crawls out of bed quickly throwing on some sweats, her confusion turning to annoyance with each step. She hopes whoever has just disturbed her peaceful slumber, has a damn good reason for doing so. As she swings open the front door, she's surprised to be confronted by no one. Her annoyance levels reach maximum capacity, she walks down the steps which lead up to her front door, and looks left and right down the street, how strange. There's no one there. Ashley shakes her head and wonders if she's losing her mind before she moves to make her way back up the steps. It just as she turns that she feels a searing pain right at the back of her head, before she floats away to darkness and then; everything is still.

XXXXXXXXX

Chris awoke in a panic, he wasn't sure how much time had passed between Ashley saying she was going to check who was at the front door, and him jumping bolt upright from his slumber in the realisation that she hadn't returned. He had thrown on his jeans, and run down stairs to discover she was nowhere to be seen, the front door wide open.

But it was the small pool of blood at the bottom of the concrete steps in the street that really caused his panic levels to rise. He felt sick. But as he had done many times before on the job, he swallowed it, and transferred to 'cop mode', he had to, for Ashley's sake, for his own, and for Gail and Holly.

He's not looking forward to facing Gail and especially Holly, they don't know yet, but Gail is about to find out, he had left the forensic team at Ashley's house, and has just stridden into 15 division ready to face his abrasive friend.

Gail has been sitting at the front desk waiting for Chris, ready to get all the gory details about last night, she spots him as soon as he walks through the main entrance to 15, she jumps off the stool she's been occupying and her smile multiplies by about a thousand. But it doesn't last. She can read Chris like a book, he looks scared.

"What's wrong? You haven't messed things up with Ashley already have you?" She cant believe that would be the case, she saw him just before he left last night, and its first thing the following morning, surely nothing that monumentally bad could have happened in such a short space of time?

"Gail sit down." Okay now she's starting to panic.

"Chris what the hell is going on? Where's Ashley?"

Chris swallows, he has to fight the emotion he feels, but he answers the question as simply as he can. "I don't know."

He chances a look up at Gail, the confusion and panic he see's in her eyes is too much he quickly wipes a stay tear on his jacket sleeve. Gail instantly needs more information.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Its perhaps a little harsher than she intended, but this is Holly's best friend we're talking about and if anything has happened to her, her girlfriend is going to be distraught.

Chris sighs. "There was a knock at the door, this morning. Real early, I was still half asleep. She went to answer it, and I guess I fell back asleep." He has to swallow back the lump in his throat again at this point. He feels so guilty. Why didn't he just go to the door, he should have known it would have been trouble at that time in the morning. Idiot. He carries on as he can tell Gail is still waiting rather impatiently for the rest of the story.

"When I woke up, she wasn't there."

Gail can tell this isn't the full story, so she pins him with her best glare, and waits for whatever it is he's holding back. It doesn't take long for him to crack.

"There was a pool of blood in the street by her house, the forensics team are there now, they're going to do forensics tests now to see if it's Ashley's."

Gail starts heading for the exit, Chris startled by her sudden exit follows her. "Gail where are you going, there wasn't enough blood for it to be fatal. . ."

She stops abruptly, and gives Chris her best 'are you being intentionally dense' look. "Forensics are running the blood work. I need to tell Holly before she hears it on the lab grapevine. Now get in there and find out who's heading up the investigation. We need to be on this Chris."

Chris nods, and heads back into the bowels of the precinct. Gail heads in the opposite direction at pace.

XXXXXXXXX

Needless to say full panic stations were hit, as soon has Holly found out; and she is certain she knows exactly what has happened to her best friend, or more precisely; who has happened to her. To be fair, Gail, Chris and Traci had made their thoughts perfectly clear to Sam, who is heading up the investigation. A bolo has been issued for Sarah Carter, and surprise, surprise she was nowhere to be found at her mother's place, which is apparently where she is staying whilst she's in Toronto.

The main job facing 15 division right now is to find Sarah Carter. It's proving rather difficult. Holly is frantic, she cant believe that this awful woman is back in their lives, and has hurt her best friend; the blood in the street has now been confirmed as Ashley's; she cant help but feel that this is all her fault, after all if she had never met Sarah, none of this would be happening.

Holly has been joined by her mother, and her brother Henry. Ashley is such a big part of their family, that it didn't feel right them just waiting by the phone for news. So Camille has made herself as useful as she can by bringing fuel for the troops, soups and cookies. She knows if her colleagues are anything like Gail, they wont be leaving here until Ashley has been found. She had insisted however that George stay at home, in case this has all been a huge misunderstanding, perhaps Ashley slipped on the step and hit her head, she could be dazed and confused, she knows if that's the case, then Casa Stewart would be her most likely destination.

Gail and Chris have run themselves into the ground searching the streets of Toronto, to no avail. They are beat, but are refusing to go home, they trudge back into the station to be greeted by Camille, George, and Holly who is chatting away to Steve and Traci. She spots Gail who gives her a wry smile. Holly collapses into her arms as soon as she is close enough to do so. She feels so helpless.

Gail steers her to one of the few unoccupied chairs, it what appears to have become an impromptu waiting room in the middle of 15 division. Gail just holds her tight, she has an inkling what Holly's going through right now, she's spent her fair share of times in hospital waiting rooms waiting to find out if her friends are alive or dead, but no one she was as close to as Holly is to Ashley; in fact Gail doesn't think she's ever had a friendship like the one between these two, and that makes her a little sad.

Holly pulls her head from Gail's shoulder, and fights back the tears. "Any news?"

The police officers heart breaks a little when she sees the mixture of hope and fear in her lover's eyes. She shakes her head. "No sign of Sarah or Ashley anywhere; and no leads."

Holly deflates and sinks back into her chair, Gail keeps an arm around her, but glances around the room, she sees Chris in a rather heated discussion with Sam. From the corner of her eye she sees her brother heading towards her.

"Gail, conference room now, plan of action meeting." Gail reluctantly jumps to her feet, she doesn't want to leave Holly, but she wants more than anything to reunite her with her best friend.

"Holly you too." Steve's words seem to startle everyone, they all just stare at him; he decides to explain.

"You know Ashley better than anyone else in the world, plus you know this Sarah character better than any of the rest of us, so you might be able to provide some sort of insight."

"In that case young man we should all be in there helping you." Camille rises from her chair defiantly and pulls on Henry's sleeve causing him to stand too.

Steve just looks confused, until Holly introduces. "Steve, this is my Mom Camille." She gestures towards the members of her family. "You remember my brother Henry?"

"Of course." He reaches over and shakes Henry's hand.

"We're her family Detective Peck." Camille is adamant she wants to help, and Steve knows better than to argue.

"Follow me then ma'am, and please call me Steve." He sets off in the direction of the conference room, Holly follows immediately. Gail holds back a little allowing her to slip an arm around Camille before placing a kiss on her temple by way of greeting, before the pair of them meander towards their goal.

XXXXXXXXX

The Stewarts have stayed at the back of the conference room so far and let the professionals get on with the police work. Gail has remained as close to Holly as possible though, and although she has been listening to Sam's brief intently, she has had hold of Holly's hand throughout in the hope that she is providing some form of comfort.

Holly really doesn't know how she would have survived this far without Gail. But she cant help but feel a little frustrated at the lack of progress and lack of leads in the investigation; and she cant hold it in any longer.

"This is crap." That was louder than she intended, oh well she's started now she may as well finish.

"We shouldn't all be sitting around here doing nothing, chatting about what we should be doing. We should be out there looking for her."

"Out where Holly?" It Sam that is trying to bring a little reality to the situation, he knows everybody else in the room is far too emotionally involved. "Toronto is a big place. We don't have the first clue where they might be, this is literally a needle in a haystack situation. . ."

Just as Sam was about to go into a big spiel about not wasting police resources; and Holly was about to argue that they should be doing something at least, this is best friend after all; the occupants of the room are startled when the TV starts springing into life. The machinery has all of their full attention.

Fuzzy black and white, starts to turn to a grainy black and white picture. It's not long before they all see the horrifying portrait of Doctor Ashley Jones, slumped against a wall. The more the image comes into focus the more it starts to dawn on the room that she is actually handcuffed to a radiator. Chris actually jumps toward the screen, as if he can somehow, reach in and rescue her. Gail's police officer mind kicks in immediately, looking frantically around the picture before them, for any hints, any clue at all as to the location of their captive friend. Holly's reaction is an altogether less professional one she fills with dread, actual fear from head to toe, her grip on Gail's hand becomes vice like, but other than that she cant move, she feels frozen to the spot. She cant take her eyes from the screen. From her best friend, there; because of her, all because of her. Then the feeling of dread morphs into one of guilt; and if possible the feeling of emptiness inside of her expands. She feels like it encapsulates all of her being.

Before they have a chance to dwell on the image in front of them too much, another figure parades onto the screen, it's unmistakably Sarah Morgan. Holly's worst nightmares confirmed. Her guilt confirmed.

Sarah smiles manically into the camera. She holds everyone's attention as she starts to speak.

"Oh look the whole gang's here. Holly, the cop, the other cop. Even Mrs Stewart. Hi guys long time no see."

When she gets no form of response from Holly's family, or anyone else for that matter, she shrugs her shoulders and ploughs on.

"Wow you guys are really no fun."

Holly actually screams a little, as while Sarah is stood their mocking them, she starts to wave a gun. Gail's heart sinks, she's not sure Holly would cope if anything happened to this woman who has been such a big part of her life for almost 20 years. Sarah doesn't appear to have noticed the pathologists reaction, if she did she doesn't show it.

"Right well I may as well press on. Holly. I have a deal, I know how much you love this idiot." She kicks Ashley with all of her might as she refers to her, causing the brunette to mumble something, its clear at this point she has taken quite a nasty blow to the head, and is barely conscious.

"I'm offering a straight swap. Her for you. What do you say."

"Absolutely not."

"Okay."

Gail and Holly's responses are emphatic and simultaneous. Gail looks at Holly like she's gone insane, has she really just offered to release herself to this lunatic.

Holly looks into Gail's eyes and she knows exactly what she's thinking, but she says nothing. She just squeezes her lovers hand and moves closer to the TV. Gail watches her dumbfounded.

"Okay." She reiterates. "Tell me what I have to do."

Sarah smiles, she knew the way to get to Holly, to really teach her a lesson was though Ashley Jones.

Gail can absolutely not let this happen, she continues to study the screen, there must be some clue as to their location. They need to get Ashley out of there before Holly goes in. There's a widow visible in the shot, its really grainy, but she stares at it non the less, in the hope that something will materialise. Then the camera moves, its only slightly, not even an inch, but it's enough.

Gail quickly moves to Chris she whispers in his ear. "Keep her talking. Do not let Holly out of your sight." He's confused to say the least, but he does as his friend asks.

Gail motions to Sam and he follows her out of the room. Holly watches them go as she waits for her instructions from her ex lover.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarah has decided at this point that she will have some fun with Holly before she actually decides to put the next part of her plan into action.

"So Holly. You didn't really give me a chance to speak last night. How've you been?"

Holly had barely been able to take her eyes away from Ashley, just slumped there, drifting in and out of consciousness. Holly tries her best to swallow the lump in her throat, as she turns her attention to Sarah. As soon as she lays eyes on the red head a form of steely determination comes over her, fuelled by her anger.

"Cut the crap Sarah. Just tell me what I need to do."

Sarah is holy unimpressed, Holly sees the crazy hit her eyes, she really is having some sort of mental breakdown here. Sarah is full of rage. She snaps.

"You see Holly that has always been your problem. You care more about her than you ever did about me."

She swings the gun wildly in the direction of the stricken Doctor. Holly steps further into the screen, her heart stops, Sarah is losing the plot. She realises that she needs to calm her down.

"Sarah, that's not true. Obviously you hurt me, really bad. Obviously I care for Ashley now, you broke my heart."

Sarah's face softens. "You really did love me didn't you Holly?"

Holly nods. "Yes."

"I think its time you started being honest with yourself Holly." Sarah continues. "You still love me don't you?" She glares into the screen with a hopeful expression on her face.

Holly feels the bile starting to rise in her throat. She doesn't answer, she cant. Obviously she doesn't love this woman, she cant believe she ever did.

The lack of and answer agitates Sarah. The smile starts to drop from her face. "Tell me you still love me Holly."

Holly cant, all she can see is Gail. Sarah is at the end of her rope here, she points the gun at Ashley, and repeats her sentence a lot more forcefully than before. "Tell. Me. That you still love me. Holly."

"Tell her to go to hell." Ashley in one of her more clear moments, blurts out exactly what she thinks. Probably not the wisest thing to say in her current predicament. Sarah bursts a blood vessel and turns to her prisoner, blood boiling.

"Shut your mouth."

Ashley feeling all the more determined. "She. Doesn't. Love. You."

Sarah brings the handle of the gun down against Ashley's temple with all of her force. Holly runs towards the screen, closing the space, she cries out. . .

Meanwhile, Gail had recognised a landmark through the window on the video, and worked out almost instantly the location of the warehouse where Sarah must be holding Ashley. Sam agreed and units had been sent sirens screeching.

Its these sirens that can be heard through the TV once Holly's screech has died down. Holly isn't the only one that heard them. Sarah heard them too. Panic stations. Before anyone has a chance to decipher what is actually happening, there's a gun shot. The TV goes blank. Then silence. Deafening silence.

XXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> As always I welcome Twitter feedback at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

The only way to describe the last hour or so is chaos. Complete and utter chaos.

Gail, Sam and the troops had arrived at the unused factory that they had worked out was were Sarah was holding Ashley in the nick of time. Just. When the officers burst into the room, the scene before them made Gail sick to her stomach. Sarah standing above Ashley gun pointed firmly in the psychiatrists direction.

Sam wasted no time in aiming a bullet in the captors direction, she took it firmly in the shoulder, her weapon fell instantly to the ground as did she, screaming and writhing around in pain. One of the other faceless officers, one that Gail doesn't really work with, set about the task of cuffing and removing Sarah Morgan from the dingy room. Then there was silence.

It terrifies Gail. Ashley is just slumped, not moving. Perhaps they were too late. Gail moves towards her stricken friend, feeling nauseous. All she can think about is Holly; and how she will have let her down immensely if Ashley Jones doesn't recover from this.

She kneels down, and her hands are immediately on the brunette, looking for any other sign of injury, anything other than the obvious head injury of course. She moves her hands all around her torso, looking for any sign of a bullet wound. She swallows as she has the thought, it's at this point she realises just how dry her mouth is.

Ashley's head lulls upwards and backwards, and for a second her eyes open, and her brilliant blue eyes lock with Gail's. "Jeeezzhhee Peck. Can't keep your hands off me huh. Wait until I tell Holly."

Ashley offers a smile, before losing the strength that allowed her to hold her head up, causing it to fall back against her chest.

The relief in Gail actually presents itself as a sound, the emotion just escapes her, it's almost a yelp. She feels the emotion over taking her, and really has to hold firm to stop her tears from flowing.

"I need a medic." Gail screams to the room, and within seconds she's pushed aside to allow Ashley to be removed from the radiator, assessed and taken to hospital. She follows her friend into the ambulance, just as the doors are about to swing closed she sees Swarek.

"Holly and Chris are on route to the hospital." Gail just nods as he disappears from sight, and the sirens start sounding.

She glances over at Ashley she looks a mess, there is blood everywhere, Gail can actually smell it. She may not have been shot, but she sure is in a bad way. At the very least she's going to have a bad concussion. Gail prays that there is no permanent damage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ashley had been rushed straight in for a CT scan on arrival at the hospital, her head really did take quite the beating, and the doctors wanted an idea of the extent of the damage as soon as possible. So that left Gail in the waiting room; again. Only this time she feels like it's worse than last time. With Sam, it was her heart that stood to get broken if anything terrible had happened; this time it was Holly’s heart that was in danger. Yep that was definitely worse as far as Gail is concerned.

The main cause of her turmoil comes running into the hospital waiting room, closely followed by Chris. They both spot Gail immediately, and head straight over, they both look scared to death. Gail attempts to put them out of their misery as quickly as she can. She doesn't know how much they've been told.

"She's alive." She wanted to get that out right away, and she's glad she did when she sees her girlfriend and her one of her best friends visibly relax a little.

Gail continues. "She has some fairly severe head injuries, so she's been whipped in for a CT scan. But I spoke to her at the scene and she was her usual sarcastic self."

Gail smiles at the memory, Holly drops down into the seat next to the stunning blonde and Gail wraps an arm around her without question. Holly rests her head onto the police officers shoulder; she calms slightly at Gail's words, hopefully Ashley won't have any lasting effects from the head injuries, she would hate to lose any part of her best friend.

Chris sighs and tiredly falls into the chair at the other side of Gail. What an awful day. Gail reaches over and grabs his hand. He doesn't look at her, he can't, he knows he'll lose it if he does. The three of them sit like that for what feels like an eternity. Eventually a doctor heads over.

"Is one of you Holly Stewart?"

Holly nods and the doctor confirms. "You're listed as Ashley Jones' next of kin?"

Holly again just nods as confirmation. Gail's heart drops through the floor at the doctor’s statement, she realises just how alone Ashley is in the world. Thanks to her Mom abandoning her, Ashley literally has no blood family, it's at this point that Gail realises just how much Holly means to Ashley and vice versa, and it's instantly too much for the blonde, she can’t stop the emotion the tears, she tries to keep her emotional state under wraps at least long enough to allow the doctor to provide Holly with the update she craves.

The doctor doesn't appear to have noticed Gail's turmoil. "Doctor Jones, has suffered extensive head injuries, she has a bleed on the brain and there is a lot of swelling. We've placed her into an induced coma for her own good. We’ll know more about her brain injuries over the next few days once the swelling has gone down."

Holly nods, not sure she can actually formulate words, but she knows she needs to ask him one question at least. "Thank you doctor, can we see her?"

He looks at Holly and then at the two police officers by her side. "Of course." He nods and then swiftly turns on his heal and heads back to where he came from.

Holly lets the doctor’s words wash over her. This is really serious. Ashley is really seriously hurt. She starts to sob, Gail watches it happen, and pulls Holly into a hug through her own sobs. Chris can't cope, he should have done more this morning when the doorbell rang. What an idiot, this is all his fault. He jumps up, and punches the wall in frustration, it startles Gail and Holly, they watch helplessly as he walks back out through the entrance, out into the cold.

Holly looks at Gail, she's clearly worried about Chris. Gail tries to put her at ease. "He'll be fine. He’s blaming himself." Gail says it sheepishly, but she knows that's how he feels.  
"Why?" Holly is the most confused she's been.

"Because that's Chris. He'll come around." Gail stands and pulls on Holly’s hand as she speaks. "Come on, let’s go see Ash. I don't like the idea of her being alone in there."

Hollys heart bursts, she loves how well Gail and Ashley get on, she's never had that before, clearly Ashley and Sarah never got on.

Holly takes a deep breath as Gail opens the door to Ashley's room, Ashley has always been the strong one, she's not sure how she's going to react seeing her laid up in a hospital bed. It's actually worse that she first feared. Her best friend is hooked up to a ventilator; her face is black and blue and swollen, to the point that Holly barely recognises her. Holly starts to panic, Chris was blaming himself, but this is all her fault really, if she hadn't let Sarah Morgan into her life none of this would have happened. She can feel her breaths coming in shorter and shorter, she’s struggling to breathe. She feels sick to her stomach, and she can't keep it at bay. She needs to throw up, she spy's a waste paper bin, it will have to do. She lunges at it, and loses the contents of her stomach through heart wrenching sobs.

Gail had been so mesmerised by how awful Ashley looks that she hadn't noticed the panic rising in her lover, and although Holly’s sudden movement takes her by surprise, she's comforting her within seconds, gently rubbing her back whilst she throws up. She's essentially holding her up by the time she's finished.

She pulls her into the chair by Ashley's bed, and strokes her hair, and tries to calm her down. "Hey Holly; hey." She shakes her gently. "Ashley needs us right now, she needs us to be really strong for her."

Holly nods and calms a little, focusing on Gail's words. "So whatever is going on it that head of yours, you need to pack it away for now. Ashley needs us, and she going to need us even more to get through this, and recover fully okay."

Holly nods again. She looks past Gail, her sobbing now under control, she stands and reaches out for Ashley's hand. The warmth of it provides her with some comfort. She just gently strokes it. Gail glances out and sees that a few others from 15 division appear to be in the hospital and she guesses the rest of Holly’s family are probably here too.  
"I need to step out for two minutes, are you going to be okay."

Holly sees the gathering out in the waiting area and knows that Gail needs to let them know how Ashley's doing; she knows that Holly’s in no fit state to take on the task. "I'll be fine." She tries her best to smile so Gail knows she's being truthful. With one final squeeze of her shoulder, Gail heads out to face everyone else.

Holly watches until Gail has faded out of view, then turns back to look at her best friend. She chokes back another sob, and reaches out with her other hand, she grabs Ashley's hand into both of hers.

"You listen to me Jones." She swallows down as much of the emotion as she can muster. "I need you to do what you always do. I need you to be strong, I need you to fight. Most importantly, I need you to wake up as the same amazing, infuriating, sarcastic woman that I know and love." More tears. "Who else is going to help me deal with Gail's snark."

Holly smiles, before dissolving into tears again, her head joins her hands on the edge of the bed, and the sobs just don't stop coming.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gail sighs as she joins her work colleagues out in the hospital waiting room, she notices that Camille and Henry Stewart have also arrived. She joins Sam and Oliver first for an update.

“What’s the deal with the psycho?” Gail obviously means Sarah Morgan.

Sam lets out a small sigh. “She’s in surgery at the moment.”

Gail’s eyes widen. “Please tell me you don’t mean at this hospital?”

“Gail I shot the woman, she needed a hospital, this was the closest one.” Sam shrugs.

“Jesus Sam, she’s just tried to kill Holly’s best friend, and now they’re both here in the same hospital. I might add that Ashley is in a coma, so clearly incapacitated.”

Oliver steps in. “Hey calm down Peck. Like Sammy said she’s in surgery at the moment so she’s pretty incapacitated herself. The moment she’s out of theatre she will be under police guard. There’s no way she can get to Ashley Jones, or anyone else in this hospital.”

Gail knows he means Holly. She calms slightly at Oliver’s words. “I’m still not happy about it.”

Oliver smirks. “Noted.”

Sam wants to know more about Ashley. “How is she, you mentioned she’s in a coma?”

“An induced one.” Gail clarifies. “She got hit around the head pretty hard, I guess the doctors don’t want to make it any worse, by, I don’t know, letting her think I guess.”

Oliver can see she’s struggling. “You know how good the doctors at this hospital are Gail, we have Sammy boy here as testament to that. I’m sure she’ll pull through.”

“I hope so.” Gail feels her eyes become heavy with emotion; she wants nothing more than for Holly’s best friend in the world to pull through.

“Sounds like I’ll be arresting that dingbat for attempted murder. That should add a fair few years to her sentence.” Gail is pulled from her thoughts by Sam’s musings. She just nods.

“Did you guys see Chris on your way in?”

Oliver nods. “He was sitting on a bench outside when we got here, he didn’t look much like he wanted to talk.”

“He’s blaming himself.” Gail confirms. “I’ll talk to him.” Another sigh emanates from he tired lips. “First I guess I should update Holly’s Mom and brother, wish me luck.”

Gail trudges over to her next task of the evening. Camille and Henry greet her warmly as she arrives to their standing position by the nurses station.

“How is she?” Camille’s question is tinged with caution and worry.

“She’s been placed into an induced coma for her own good. They need the swelling to go down on her brain before they know more. They’re hopeful they should have a full diagnosis within a few days.” She doesn’t want to sugar coat if for them, she knows they expect the truth from her, however bad that may be.

Camille just nods, having lost the ability to speak. Gail’s surprised when she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder, and turns to face Henry, who smiles.

“You look exhausted Gail.”

“I am, but I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. I doubt Holly will leave Ashley’s room, until she wakes up.”

Henry smiles again at the implication, obviously being that if Holly isn’t leaving then Gail certainly isn’t. He couldn’t be happier that his little sister has managed to find this wonderful human being to love and look after her.

“You can go in and see her if you like, it’s the first room on the right down the hall. Holly could probably use the company.”

Camille has regained the ability to speak. “Are you not joining us?”

Gail smiles. “I will, I just need to speak to Chris.”

“Chris is the guy Ashley’s been dating right?” Henry questions.

“Yeah, he was at Ashley’s place this morning, I think he’s kind of blaming himself.” Her heart sinks at the thought of what her friend is putting himself through, but she knows in the same situation she would do exactly the same.

“Tell him that’s nonsense, and Ashley needs him in there, not out there moping about.” Camille emphasises her point by jabbing a finger in the direction of the hospital room, and then out into the carpark at the relevant times.

“I expect to see you in that room, within the next 10 minutes, with Officer Diaz.” Camille is adamant.

“Yes Ma’am.” Gail smirks and is delighted when Camille grins back, before she and Henry head towards the hospital room that Gail had just pointed out.

Gail takes yet another deep breath, for what she hopes will be her final stressful task of the evening; she heads out into the carpark, it’s a little colder than she remembered earlier, probably the adrenaline she guesses. She pulls her jacket around her, as she spots Chris still sitting on the bench where Sam and Oliver had seen him previously, his head firmly between his legs. Gail takes a seat next to him, and starts to stroke his back gently.

Chris sits up, he’d guessed that it was probably Gail that had joined in, and is pleased when his assumption is proved correct.

“This is all my fault.” He speaks after what seems like an age.

“Chris it is not.”

“I should have gone with her to see who was at the door.” He’s adamant.

“Come on Chris, not in a million years could anyone ever have predicted that this would have happened. The only person to blame is Sarah Morgan.”

He flinches at the name. “Where is she? Is she dead?”

“No.” Gail shakes her head. “She took a bullet to the shoulder, she’s having it removed.” She gestures with her head towards the hospital.

Chris jumps up, which takes Gail by surprise a little. “In there?”

“I’ve already had it out with Sam and Oliver. Everyone is perfectly safe.”

Chris nods, and takes his seat next to Gail again, they stay silent for a while, but its Chris that speaks first. “I used to think you were crazy, for never letting anyone in, never letting anyone get close.”

Gail isn’t sure where this is coming from, but she lets him continue. “But I get it you know. It’s not so much about self-preservation, as it is about the pain of having something really awful happen to the person you care about.”

Gail just nods. “I never really had that fear before today, I mean obviously when Christian went missing, but I never really lost hope that we’d find him you know. But today, when that maniac was waving that gun around. I lost hope.”

Gail knows that she would feel the same if Holly where ever in the same situation, and just the thought of that ever happening makes her feel sick to her stomach.

“She’s going to be okay.”

“Is she?” Chris response is immediate, Gail knows he’s not convinced.

“She will if we’re all strong for her, she needs us Chris. So you need to leave this pity party and get your ass in there. Your girl needs you; and so does mine. They need us both.”  
“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.” Gail pauses for a second. “It’s scary isn’t it, having someone that you care about more than you care about yourself; it’s not something I’ve ever had to deal with before.”

Chris giggles; it doesn’t last, he takes a deep breath almost as if he’s mentally preparing himself. “When I go in there, what I’m I going to see?”

“She’s pretty beaten up Chris, maybe prepare yourself for the worst, and when you get in there it won’t be that bad.”

He sighs again. “Right lets go and be strong for our women.”

Gail smiles, and follows her friend back into the hospital. It seems this awful day may be coming to a happier end.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think.
> 
> Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, one of the reviews for the last chapter was simply ‘Too much Ashley’ and I take the point, this is supposed to be a Golly fic. However, I just wanted to show Gail and Holly dealing with a crisis, with Gail being a good support for Holly and one of the people she cares about most in the world. This chapter is still a bit ‘Ashley Centric’ just to try and bring the issues to an end, and she will obviously feature going forward, together with Chris and some of the other characters of course.
> 
> Also, I would also like to apologise for the huge delay in getting this chapter up… I would love to say it won’t happen again, but I really can’t guarantee that it won’t!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

The swelling on Ashley's face has gone down immeasurably and the brunette is actually recognisable again; more good news is that she's off the ventilator, and breathing on her own. But she still hasn't woken up. Three days. Three unbelievably long, seemingly never-ending days.

Holly, Gail and Chris have been working shifts in the hospital room. Of course others have been in to visit Ashley, the Stewart's, even a few from 15 division, Dov, Chloe and Oliver mainly; but one of Holly, Gail or Chris have been there at all times, twenty-four seven.

They find themselves in the unusual position right now, in that all three of them are in the hospital room, with their stricken friend. Gail is seated a chair on one side of the bed, closet to the door, with Holly seated in her lap; Chris is sitting in a chair over the other side of the room. The hospital bed in between them.

Gail is currently throwing grapes across the room trying to land them into Chris mouth. Badly. 

"You know guys I'm not sure it's really appropriate for you to play games across the bed of someone in a coma." Holly smiles to show she's joking.

Gail tuts. "Hols you know Ashley would be joining in if she could."

"Yeah and kicking our ass no doubt." Chris adds.

"I think she would definitely approve." Gail finishes.

"Yeah Hols, clearly the entertainment level drops when I'm not around. Cut them some slack."

All eyes are on the owner of that gravelly voice. Holly jumps up and is immediately over to her injured friend, who is currently testing the waters of opening her eyes; too bright. Gail runs out to the nurse’s station to alert them to the fact that Ashley has just woken up.

Chris can't move. He's terrified, what if Ashley blames him, would she even want him here? He watches as Holly strokes her best friend’s hair, and whispers into her ear, Chris can’t concentrate enough to take in what she's actually saying, he can't take his eyes away from Ashley's as she slowly works them open. It feels like an eternity, but eventually bright blue eyes meet his; Ashley immediately sees the worry in those gorgeous brown eyes and does her best to give her lover a small smile. Chris relaxes instantly, and basically dives onto the women who's come to mean so much to him in such a short space of time.

Gail returns with the doctor. "Alright guys, give me some space, let me check that she's okay." Holly and Chris move at speed, almost as if they're a couple of children that have just been told off by their teacher.

The doctor starts to check over Ashley, the young psychiatrist is not happy about the pen light he shines in her eyes. "I want you to have another CT scan, make sure the bleed has stopped and the swelling has gone down."

Ashley looks confused. "Wow so I took quite the bash to the head then huh?"

The doctor smiles, but leaves her friends to deal with the questions. "How long have I been out?" She looks to Holly for a response.

"Well it feels like it's been about four years." She sighs. "But in actual fact, it's been three days."

"The longest three days in history." Chris adds, causing a smirk from Ashley.

Holly checks her watch. "I really hate to do this, but I have to head into work."

Ashley almost laughs out loud, at the hurt look on her best friend’s face. "Go Hol, I'll clearly still be when you're done."

Holly squeezes her friends hand, before looking over to Chris. "You're heading in too right?"

Chris looks even more conflicted than Holly did. This time Ashley does actually laugh a little. "Honesty Chris, I'm fine, go to work. But make sure you come back later."

Chris looks at Gail. "Get out of here you wet blanket, I'm sticking around, and I'm clearly the most entertaining one here, so she's in safe hands."

Chris smiles. "Alright I'll go, but I'll be back as soon as is humanly possible."

He leans down and gives Ashley a quick peck on the lips, Holly mirrors his action giving her best friend a kiss on the cheek, before planting a quick peck on Gail's lips. "I'll be back soon, call me if anything happens."

Gail just nods, and watches her girlfriend and best friend exit the room. She turns back to Ashley with a contented sigh. Her elated mood doesn't last when she notices how Ashley's demeanour has changed since a few seconds ago.

"Hey, what is it." Gail moves closer to her new friend, grabbing her hand on the way. She can see the tears starting to pool in Ashley's eyes.

Ashley swallows hard. "I can't move."

Gail is confused. "What do you mean?"

"As in I can't move at all, my arms my legs, it's like they’re all dead weight." The panic starts to take over.

Gail feels it too, but she can't let it show. She knows Ashley waited until Holly and Chris had left to drop this bombshell, so they wouldn't worry, and she loves her for it, because Holly would not have taken that admission too well.

She starts to stroke her hair. "Hey calm down. You've just taken a massive hit to the head, and been in a coma for three days, maybe it's just taking the rest of you a little more time to wake up. We’ll know more once you have the CT scan okay."

Ashley nods and mouths okay, the tears now spilling over. Gail just hugs her head, she hopes more than anything that Ashley is going to be okay.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ashley had her CT scan, and nothing worrying showed up. The doctor just explained her symptoms like her memories had been erased. So, the part of her mind that had memorised how to walk, how to move her limbs, had been wiped out. Basically, the young doctor has to learn how to do everything again. It’s going to be slow, agonising and painstaking work, and she is going to need all of her best friends to help her on this journey.

Gail had been with Ashley as the doctor broke the news to her, and she could tell it hit the brunette for six. If her inkling is correct, it’s probably going to hit Holly just as hard.

Gail has just arrived at Holly’s place, and is devastated that she is about to ruin the good mood that her girlfriends been in since her best friend woke up.

Holly can tell there’s something on her lover’s mind immediately. First off Gail is sheepish, the blond is never sheepish.

“Is everything okay?”

The sound of Holly’s voice brings Gail out of her thoughts, she looks at Holly who’s looking less cheerful, more inquisitive. Gail had been wondering how to deliver the news, however looks like her time is up.

“Maybe we should sit down?” Gail gestures towards the sofa.

Holly just follows her gaze, but neither move to actually take a seat. Holly is acutely aware that Gail has been at the Hospital with Ashley all day. Panic starts to rise in her chest.

“Gail, what the hell is going on.” She swallows. “Is it Ashley?” She really hopes it isn’t.

Gail needs to stem the panic she can see taking over her lover. “Ashley is going to be fine.”

It works a little. “So, what is it then?”

“She’s going to be fine.” Gail reiterates, not sure if shes trying to convince Holly or herself. “But she isn’t right now.”

Gails eyes are on Holly and the brunette just looks confused. “What do you mean; she woke up, I was there.”

Gail nods. “She did wake up, for the most part.”

This has done nothing to help Holly’s confusion. She just pins Gail with a stare that screams that she better explain further, and fast.

Gail takes a deep breath. “After Ashley woke up, she realised that she couldn’t move.”

Holly takes in an almighty gasp of breath, Gail decides she needs to fully explain before Holly has some kind of breakdown.

“She had a scan, and theres nothing physically wrong with her. So, she should make a full recovery. But it looks like the part of her brain that stored her memories on how to move, was wiped out. So basically, she has to relearn how to do it all.”

Gail watches Holly like a hawk, she can see her lover is processing. A myriad of emotions takes over her features, before Gail sees the tears starting to formulate and fall. She is over to her in an instant; Holly buries her face in the crook of her lover’s neck, Gail strokes her hair.

“We are all going to be there for Ashley, we’ll all get her through this okay.” She calms slightly when she feels Holly nod her head.

Holly pulls up and looks Gail in the eyes. “You have been so brilliant throughout this whole mess.”

Holly swallows. “If it hadn’t been for you Ashley would be dead already.” This thought causes more tears to fall from the eyes of the older woman. “I love you so much, you have no idea.”

Now its Gail's turn to get emotional Holly has no idea what it does to her when she speaks like this, she swallows the emotion though, she needs to be strong. “I love you too, nerd.”

She tries to take a little emotion out of the situation with that last part, but the fact that her voice broke as she uttered the final word didn’t really help.

Gail clears her throat. “We should probably head to the hospital huh?” She knows Holly will be dying to see her best friend following that bombshell.

Holly smiles, she loves Gail for always thinking of her, always putting her first. But she acutely aware that she’s been so wrapped up in Ashley recently, that she needs to show Gail how much she appreciates her, how much she loves her.

“Chris is at the hospital, right?”

This surprises Gail. “Uh yeah, he went right after shift.”

“Well maybe we should let the love birds have a little alone time.” Holly smiles, before pulling Gail towards her. “Maybe we could enjoy a little alone time ourselves.”

Gail is delighted but she wants to make sure that Holly is sure. “As much fun as that sounds; are you sure you don’t want to see Ashley straight away.”

Holly doesn’t give her a verbal answer, she just pulls her into a searing kiss, Gail responds immediately, and before she feels herself being pulled towards Holly’s bedroom.

XXXXXXXXX

Ashley has had a lot of stuff talked at her over the last few hours, actual information overload. The gist seems to be that her recovery is going to be long, and tedious by the sounds of it. Physiotherapy is going to be her word of the day most days.

She’s quietly processing when she’s joined in the room by her Doctor, Chris has just popped out to get them both a drink. She greets the slightly older woman with a pleasant smile, but Doctor Cox can tell that it’s a brave face.

“How are you feeling.”

Ashley smiles, she decides to be honest. “Overwhelmed.” She can’t help the sheepish grin that forms on her face; and this time the Doctor chuckles at her words.

“It’s going to be hard work.”

Ashley frowns. “So, everybody keeps telling me.” She needs to ask the question that she’s been itching to, but has been too scared about the answer. “How long will I have to be in this god forsaken place.” Once again Ashley smiles, brace face; once again Doctor Cox isn’t buying it, she saw the numerous emotions that just crossed the younger brunettes face.

“You don’t like hospitals huh?”

“Does anyone?” Ashley answers quickly, too quickly probably; she can see the doctor waiting for a further explanation. “My dad died of Alzheimer’s.” She swallows hard. “The last few months I basically lived in this hospital just watching him get worse and waiting for the inevitable. So no, I don’t like hospitals. This one in particular as it happens.”

The Doctor can certainly understand that. She swallows it and decides to answer her patients question. “Well it really depends on your circumstances.”

The swift change of conversation has confused Ashley, Doctor Cox explains further. “How quickly you can get out of here.” Ashley nod to show that she understands and the doctor continues. “If you have a support network at home, then you can leave pretty much straight away.” Doctor Cox smiles hoping she has elevated Ashley’s mood.

The look on her face suggests that it isn’t the case. Ashley explains. “It was kinda just me and my dad towards the end. I don’t really have anyone at home. Well no one who could take on this kind of mess.”

The doctor smiles and Ashley can see it’s full of sincerity. She gives Ashley the bad news. “Well given that you can barely move at present and can’t do simple things like feed yourself, I’d say you’ll be here for a little while; at least until we’re sure you can actually survive without us.”

She tries to lighten the mood with her last comment. It doesn’t really work. “That’s what I was scared of. Thank you doctor.”

Doctor Cox takes that as her cue to leave.

About 3 milliseconds after she does, Chris returns, with Gail and Holly in tow. “Hey look who I found.”

Three sets of eyes are immediately on Ashley, and they can all tell that she’s frantically trying to keep the tears at bay, and failing miserably. All three of her friends are over to her within seconds, all worried, she tries her best to placate them. “Hey, guys…” sobs. “I’m….” sobs. “Okay, I …” sobs. “I swear….” She can’t get anymore words out.

Holly just pulls her best friend into a hug and stokes her hair, hoping it provides some sort of comfort; waiting for the sobs to subside, she shares a worried glance with Gail and Chris, what the hell has happened?

XXXXXXXXX

Ashley has managed to get her emotions under control, and managed to talk to her best friends, without actually telling them the reason for her upset. She knows it’s not going to wash with Holly much longer.

“So, are you going to tell me why you were so upset when we first arrived?” Holly snaps, she can’t help her bluntness, but did Ashley really think she just wasn’t going to ask. Gail winces.

Ashley swallows. “I dunno Hols, I have just been smashed over the head, I guess my emotional control isn’t what it used to be.”

Holly doesn’t buy it and neither do Gail or Chris, Holly pins her best friend with a stare that screams you better tell me the truth immediately. Ashley sighs, it seems the truth is her only option.

“I’m going to be in here for quite some time it seems.” She looks away from her friends.

Holly can certainly understand Ashley’s tears if that’s the case, but what she can’t understand is why Ashley would need to stay in hospital, she needs physio sure but there’s nothing medically wrong with her that would require medical supervision. Ashley can see the confusion on her friend’s face, and she knows Holly is going to question this further.

“Why would you need to be admitted long term Ash?”

A sheepish look overtakes the young brunettes face, Gail and Chris taking a keen interest. “I can’t move Hols, like I can’t feed myself, bathe myself, anything. I’m literally a new born baby.”

Holly's confusion still isn’t lifted. “So, I can help you with all of that until you can do it yourself, there’s no need for you to be in here.”

“Holly, you can’t babysit me, you have a job and a life, and who knows how long it’s going to take before I can look after myself again. I can’t expect you to put your life on hold like that.”

“First of all, I offered. Secondly, we both know you won’t survive in here for any amount of time. I can move into your place until you don’t need me anymore.”

The tears that Ashley has desperately been trying to keep at bay start to spill over, not because of how selfless Holly is being, but due to pure frustration, she hates this. Chris grabs her hand. “I will help out as much as I can too.”

The tears come fast a furiously now. She can’t even wipe her eyes, unable to lift her hands to his face. The frustration boils over. She manages to regain some composure. “Come on Chris, I don’t expect you to stick around for this.”

The look of pure shock in Chris’ face doesn’t stop her. “I’m giving you an out. No one expects you to take pity on the cripple.”

Chris looks like he’s ready to protest, but Gail places her hand on his, she knows Ashley is going on the attack because she’s overwhelmed by everything that’s happening to her, and the fact that she genuinely does want to give Chris a way out of this situation. Gail loves her for it, but she knows Chris, and she knows he’s in far to deep to walk away already, so in an attempt to diffuse this situation, she gestures towards the door. “Come on Chris, let’s give these two some space.”

Chris thinks better of refusing and timidly follows Gail out of the room. Ashley chances a look over at Holly, not sure if her oldest friend is feeling more sorry for her, or more furious at her.

“You listen to me and you listen good Jones.” Holly starts. “I’m am going to go home from here and pack my stuff up, to move into your place, then I’m going to drive back here and discharge you from this hell hole, and I don’t want to hear another word about it, because I know how much it is breaking your heart to be in here.”

Ashley is still frantically trying to control her tears, this time less from frustration, and more from pure love for this woman. She decides to use humour to accept the situation.

“Guess that means I’m going to be hearing a lot of you and Gail having sex huh.”

“You better believe it.” Holly smirks through her own tears. Happy that Ashley is going to let her in, and let her help her through this awful time.

“Gross Hol, I won’t even be able to cover my ears.” Ashley laughs trying to lighten the mood further.

Holly stays serious. “Yes, you will. Maybe not straight away, but we will get you through this.”

Ashley just nods, unable to speak. Holly continues. “And while I’m getting all my stuff together you are going to talk to Chris. Do not be a dick with him again Jones I mean it.”

“Chill Hol, you’ve Jones’ me twice in like five minutes, I get it, I’ll talk to him. I’m still giving him an out though, this is a lot to take on after three dates.”

“Agreed.” Holly nods. “As long as you’re aware that he’s not going to take it.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, I would.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” Holly smiles at her friend. “Prepare yourself, I’m sending him in.”

Ashley swallows and nods, as she watches her best friend depart.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chris re-entered the hospital room about five minutes ago, he hasn’t spoken, and neither has Ashley, she knows she needs to.

“I meant what I said Chris.”

“I know.” He nods to show that he does know that she’s being sincere. “I can’t begin to imagine how frustrating what you’re going through must be.”

Ashley watches him like a hawk as he continues to speak. “But I meant it when I said I wanted to be here, to help you get through this.”

Ashley smiles. “I know.”

Chris grins at the fact she mirrors his response from a few seconds ago.

Ashley sighs. “I just don’t think you’re really considering just how hard this is going to be. I can’t move Chris, you know what that means right?”

He pretends to consider it. “Romantic meals for two, with me as the server obviously.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Bed baths, actual baths, leading to joint showers.”

“No sex.” Ashley cuts him off.

He knows what’s she’s trying to do, he takes it in his stride. “Don’t think of it as no sex, think of it as sex being the reward for progress. Think of it as the prize, a motivating tool if you will.”

Ashley laughs. “You are actually insane.”

Chris knows that he’s convinced her that he genuinely wants to stick around, so he manoeuvres himself and Ashley so she is now laying on his chest, his arms around her. Both content.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gail and Holly have been at the brunette’s place for the next part of an hour boxing up all of Holly’s essentials ready for her to temporarily move in with her best friend.

“I think this should do for now.” Holly surveys everything they’ve packed so far. “It’s not like Ashley’s place is far, I can always come back if I’ve forgotten anything.”

Gail doesn’t really think about her next words before they slip out. “Shall we drop this stuff off at Ashley’s first and then head to mine to pack, or shall we just go to mine now, and then we can unpack altogether.”

Holly stops what she’s doing and looks at Gail completely enamoured. Gail on the other hand feels slightly self-conscious, she didn’t mean to presume. Before she gets a chance to voice her embarrassment, Holly starts to speak.

“Gail, I don’t expect you to help out with Ashley, I’m aware of how hard this is going to be…”

Gail smiles, Holly didn’t even flinch at the fact that Gail has basically just announced that she’s moving in with her, of course she would be more worried about putting her through any stress. She places a hand onto each of Holly’s arms, causing the older woman to stop her rant and look Gail directly in her gorgeous blue eyes.

“If you think I’m going to let you, or Ashley for that matter, deal with this situation alone, you are crazy Dr Stewart.” Holly can’t help the grin that erupts onto her face.

“I didn’t mean to presume, though.” Gail takes in Holly’s now confused expression. “About moving my stuff into Ashley’s, I just thought it would be easier to help with Ashley’s care if were all there all the time.”

This time it’s Holly who has to cut off Gail’s nervous rambling. She chooses a slightly different method. Gail is abruptly shut up by the press of her girlfriends stunning lips connecting with her own. Gail returns the kiss enthusiastically, she has honestly never been this happy in her life.

Holly pulls back. “You are seriously amazing, you know that?”

“I take it that means I didn’t freak you out too much by moving myself into Ashley’s?”

“Not at all. I think we’re probably going to need all the help we can get.” Holly frowns as she speaks.

“That’s handy, because I’m pretty sure Diaz will be moving himself in too.” Gail smiles.

“You don’t think he’ll take the out?”

“No chance.” Gail confirms confidently.

“I guess Ashley’s is about to turn into a frat house then huh?” Holly teases.

“It is the way we like things.” Gail teases right back.

“Well alright then roomie, lets go and pack your stuff.” Holly starts to make a move but stops when Gail grabs her arm, her playful expression from a few moments ago replaced with a serious face.

Holly waits for an explanation and Gail doesn’t hang around in giving her one. “You’re forgetting something really important Hol.”

Holly looks around at the various bags around them. “I don’t think so Gail.”

Gail smirks and steps into Holly, the brunette can see the playfulness back in her lover’s features. “Oh really.”

“Really.” Gail smiles. “The most important thing.” Gail dips her head down and catches Holly’s lips with her own.

Holly pulls back for a millisecond. “How horrific of me that I almost forgot to pack this.”

Lips meet again, both can feel the smile playing on the others lips, but then don’t part, they just enjoy the taste of each other, the feel of each other. Truly blessed.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think.
> 
> Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to wrap this one up. This is the final chapter. Its quite a short one, but I hope you enjoy it.

I own nothing 

It’s been three months. Three painful, frustrating, tearful months. But they finally got here, Holly, Gail, Ashley and Chris, ably assisted by Holly’s family and Gail and Chris’ work mates; they got here. Ashley isn’t 100% better, but she’s probably somewhere up around 99%. 

The physio has been soul destroying for Ashley and in turn for Holly. Holly has watched her best friend become so frustrated with her own body disobeying her, that she has literally broken down in sobs; she has tried her best to ease Ashley’s embarrassment throughout this whole ordeal, and in particular in the early days when she’d had to bathe her; as she couldn’t manage it herself. It wasn’t like Holly hadn’t seen it all before, but she can completely understand Ashley’s anger at the situation back then, thankfully Holly hadn’t had to undertake that task for too long, after a few weeks, it was just a case of Chris lifting her into position and she could take care of the rest herself. 

There have been some very low days; when Ashley couldn’t bear it anymore, and didn’t want anyone’s help, her pride too wounded. On one occasion, a couple of weeks after the encounter with Sarah, the four of them, Holly, Gail, Chris and Ashley had been sitting down to eat, Ashley obviously had to be spoon fed by Holly at this early stage, and it was all too much for her after a hard day of physio; what little movement she did have she used to whip the spoon away from her mouth before she was overcome by frustrated tears.   
Holly’s heart broke.

Another shock to the system in the middle of Ashley’s recovery, had been the news of Sarah’s fate. She had survived the gun shot; however, the bullet had fragmented on impact, and as a result, the maniac now had bits of bullet swimming around her body, she’s essentially a time bomb; and is even worse for Holly’s ex, in that she will be spending what little time she does have left on earth in a jail cell. Gail and Chris hadn’t initially had an issue with the news; Karma as far as they are concerned. But this woman, despite how crazy things had gotten, had been a bit part of both Holly’s and Ashley’s life at one point. Both women had loved her, in what seems like a past life now; Holly had obviously been in love with her. It hit both of them for six, and true to form as they always were, Gail and Chris soon cottoned on and provided unquestioned support.

Gail hasn’t just been there for Holly through the news of Sarah’s demise; she has been her saviour over the last three months dealing with Ashley’s condition. The only thing that has kept her sane, and given her the strength to allow her to be the massive pillar of support that she has been for her best friend is Gail Peck. She’s honestly been like an angel sent from heaven.

In the early days, Holly would return to her makeshift room on a night and just cry, and cry; and Gail would always be there to comfort her; always, without question. Although Gail hasn’t officially moved into Ashley’s like Holly had, she has basically been here the entire time, too scared to leave Holly to deal with this mess alone. Nothing has been too much for Gail to deal with, whatever Holly has needed she has don her best to cater for. Everything else has been put to one side; which has caused a couple of issues at work regarding overtime, but nothing that wasn’t worth it. The way Holly has anchored to her these last few months has been nothing short of wonderful. Gail had thought it would be suffocating; she thought she would crumble; she hasn’t, and that warms her soul more than she ever thought was possible. 

It’s made her realise something. Holly is the one. Again, a realisation that Gail thought would weigh heavy on her heart, but it hasn’t, it has elated her. She wasn’t even sure she believed in soul mates; but here she finds herself, not running in the opposite direction at the thought, but striving to do her utmost to make this other human being happy.

Chris has also gone over and above his duties with Ashley, which has had good and bad results. Ashley has often taken her frustration out on him, and he’s taken it; ultimately, he’s stuck around, and he’s reaping the benefits of that now, he and Ashley are stronger than ever, and Gail can tell that he’s fallen hard for Holly’s best friend; luckily, she seems to have fallen Just has hard for Chris. Gail is hopeful that they’ll be happy. Holly is sure of it.

Ashley is now at the point where she can fully look after herself, and is returning to work next week, with no lasting effects from her injury. So, Holly has decided it’s probably time for her to move back into her own place, reluctantly; which means that Gail is also packing her stuff up ready to move back to Casa DiazPeckStein. She feels pretty sad about it to be fair. Although this past three months haven’t been the best on record because of what they’ve all gone through due to Ashley’s injuries, she’s really loved being this close to Holly, being able to be there for her. They have become quite domesticated; and again, much to Gail’ surprise it hasn’t petrified her to her very core.

Holly looks up from her bag that she’ s currently trying to fit one last sweater into, and takes in the faraway look on her lover’s face.

She decides a break from the hell that is packing, is needed, so she throws the garment that won’t quite fit into her bag at Gail’s head, which abruptly breaks the blond from her daydream.

Holly smirks. “You okay over there Peck?”

Gail can’t help but grin at the mischievous look on her lover’s face. “Oh yeah, I’m loving all this packing.”

She gestures around the room at all their as yet unpacked crap. They really have accumulated a lot of their things at Ashley’s place over the last 3 months. Holly sighs, a little of playfulness slides out of her at the thought of the task at hand. To be completely honest she really cannot be bothered.

“Maybe we could pay someone to do this for us.” The brunette suggests.

Gail raises an eyebrow. “Well your forensic pathology salary certainly trumps my beat cop salary. I wouldn’t be averse to letting you pay for someone to pack all this up for me.”  
Holly chuckles. “I would seriously happily pay someone to do this for us.”

Gail sighs. “Are you looking forward to going home?”

Holly gives the question some thought. “I’m not sure. I’m looking forward to being back in my own space.” She swallows hard, nervous. “But I’ve really enjoyed being here. With you.”

Gail looks her square in the eyes, delighted that Holly has enjoyed her company as much as she’s enjoyed hers these last three months.

“Yeah, I’m kind of sad, that I’m moving back to the frat house.”

Holly decides to bite the bullet. “You know it would be a lot easier, for the movers, if they just moved all of our stuff to my place.” She bites her lip as she waits for Gail’s reaction.

Gail has to swallow the emotion that Holly has just evoked in her, in an attempt to keep the playful mood. “For the movers, huh?”

Holly nods. “Absolutely. It would probably get me a huge discount too.”

Gail plays along. “Hmmmm. Then I guess it would be down to me to move it all from your place to mine.”

Gail pretends that she’s actually considering it, Holly knows better. She decides to continue to play along. “Hmmm that is true. Or you could just leave your stuff at my place.”

Gail is becoming more delighted and excited with each passing second, her heart is beating so loudly that she’s sure that Holly can hear it. But she still can’t bring herself to drop the playful act, Holly is clearly enjoying it. “But then I’d have to come over to your place all the time to get my stuff. It would be really inconvenient.”

Holly playfully concedes. “I guess you have a good point there Peck.” She once again pretends to mull it over. “Or you could just make sure that you’re always at my place too. You know, so you’re close to your stuff.”

Gail can’t play along anymore, she needs actual real confirmation of what Holly’s saying, and that Holly actually knows what’s she’s insinuating. She swallows hard. “Do you mean it?”

The questions comes out so quietly and Gail looks so small, and can’t even look Holly in the eye, it breaks the older woman’s heart a little. She places a hand on each of Gail’s biceps causing the blond to finally look her in the eyes, Holly’s breath is taken by the level of emotion she’s met with. She feels tears starting to form in her own eyes.

She nods. “Gail, I love you more than I knew was possible; and in the last 3 months that love has grown impossibly stronger. Not only would I love for you to move in with me, but I think I’d actually be a little lost if you didn’t; if you weren’t around all the time.” She shrugs, as if what she’s just said was obvious.

Gail swallows. “Jeezhee Holly, you’re a little keen.” 

She can’t hold her laughter in, and neither can Holly. Neither of them can hold back the happy tears that are failing either. “So, what do you say? Roomie?” Holly waits hopefully for an answer.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Gail confirms.

They fall into each other’s arms and seal it with a kiss. Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think.
> 
> Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr


End file.
